On Angels Wings
by Torii
Summary: OKAY OKAY! Here's chappie 24 finally! Ch24: The group goes to Deningrad, finally. The Divine Dragon appears, and something at the end is up with Ladir. Please read and review! Thanks! Sorry chappie 24 is short!
1. Escapee

Hiya guys and gals. I guess I wanted to make a new story so here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOD, but just to tell you I do own Anya.  
  
Anyway here it is: On Angels Wings  
  
Ch1: Escapee  
  
She ran down the ally way, it was raining at the time, and was tired of running and from the fever she had.  
  
"COME BACK!" voices called from behind her.  
  
"Get away from me!" she screamed as she ran.  
  
"You won't be able to get away!" the voices hissed.  
  
"Just leave me alone! Please!" she got out of the ally and into the streets of Bale.  
  
People were walking past her, not paying attention to this sick girl running in the streets.  
  
"Help! Please! Someone, help me!" she called out. "Please."  
  
She landed on her knees crying, "please."  
  
" Hey miss? Are you alright?" a voice in front of her, asked.  
  
She looked up only to find three blurry figures, " I'm.not.alright." she said as she fainted into the person's arms, who was kneeled in front of her.  
  
Then all went Black.  
  
"Lavitz, she has a high fever, we have to get her to a doctor," Shana said feeling the girl's forehead.  
  
"Right, my mother was a medic once, we can take her there," Lavitz suggested to his friends.  
  
" Good idea, lets go." Dart said as he started walking back to Lavitz's house.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be alright." Lavitz told the feverish girl in his arms, as he followed Dart with Shana behind him.  
  
: Lavitz's House:  
  
"Mom, were back!" Lavitz called to his mother.  
  
"Lavitz? Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be going to." Mrs.Slambert put her hand to her mouth and looked at the young girl in Lavitz's arms, "What happened to her?" she asked hastily.  
  
" We don't know, but we found her crying in the street! She has a very high fever!" Shana told her.  
  
"Lavitz bring her to your room and give her some dry clothes! I'll be up in a few minutes, Shana can you help me?" she asked.  
  
"Of course!" she said walking away with Mrs.Slambert.  
  
Lavitz, too, walked upstairs to his room, leaving Dart behind.  
  
"What about me?" he sniffed.  
  
: Lavitz's Room:  
  
"There." he said blushing a bit, " Why couldn't Shana or mom change her. I'm a guy!" he thought to himself.  
  
"Mmhh." the girl grunted as she rolled over, taking the blanket off.  
  
Lavitz sat down and pulled the blanket back over her body, but this time she rolled over with her eyes open.  
  
"Huh.hello? Who are you?" she asked in a quiet tone.  
  
Lavitz just stared, "wow.she sure has beautiful eyes." he thought, "What am I saying! Argh I wouldn't have a chance!" he thought again.  
  
"I'm Lavitz Slambert, head of the First Knighthood of Basil."  
  
She looked at him with feverish eyes, "Basil." She repeated. "I made it.am I really in Bale?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Yes.in my house, we found you on the street crying," he told her.  
  
The girl sat up, "Ooh. that's nice, maybe I should go now." she said trying to get up, but just fell into Lavitz's arms.  
  
He blushed.  
  
"Your staying right here in bed, your not well enough to be wandering around by yourself, "he told her.  
  
"I'm sorry.I'm so much trouble. Even my family got killed.because of me!" she burst into tears and cried into Lavitz's shirt.  
  
"What.poor girl, she doesn't have anyone." she thought while holding the trembling girl.  
  
"Lavitz? Is she alright?" Shana said popping her head into the room.  
  
"I don't know." he said as he looked at the now sleeping girl that her held.  
  
"Did you find out why she was on the street?" she asked him.  
  
"No. she told me that because of her, her parents died, though." he told Shana solemnly.  
  
"Poor girl. Lavitz? Is something the matter?" she said as she looked at him with a worried gaze.  
  
"I.I think someone or something might have been chasing her.by the way she looked.it looked distressful," he spoke as he put the girl back into the bed, and walked to the doorway.  
  
"Don't worry! If anyone is looking for her, we'll protect her!" Shana beamed with confidence.  
  
He smiled sadly at her, " Yeah.maybe we can." He walked out.  
  
"Lavitz?" she whispered, then looked at the girl then back to the now closed door.  
  
She smiled, "Ooh. how sweet," she thought.  
  
: Dream:  
  
"Get away! Leave me alone!" she yelled.  
  
She was running again, she wasn't in a bed, in the streets, or beside the man that had helped her. She was running in a dark abyss, away from the voices.  
  
"You can't get away.little one.you can't!" they hissed at her.  
  
"Stop it!! Go away!" she cried. She the tripped, and the people or things cornered her, covered in pitch-black robes. They surrounded her and then their arms reached out to grab her.  
  
"NOOO! She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"NOOO!" she woke up with a start.  
  
"Are you okay?" a woman's voice asked, sounding very concerned.  
  
"Umm.yes, I think so. Who are you?" the girl asked.  
  
"I'm Shana, I'm from Seles. There's also Dart, Mrs.Slambert, and Lavitz."  
  
"Lavitz! That's the man that found me! Right?" she yelled out.  
  
"Yes.he was really worried about you." Shana told the girl. "How's about we go downstairs to get something to eat, okay?" she offered.  
  
"Alright!" the girl jumped with glee.  
  
: Downstairs:  
  
"Lavitz.I don't trust that girl." Dart said to Lavitz in a tone Lavitz didn't like.  
  
"Dart.you don't even know her. How can you judge her already?" Lavitz asked him.  
  
"Haven't you looked at her features! She has light blue hair, with gold streaks, and also weird crystal green eyes! She doesn't even look normal!" Dart said practically yelling.  
  
"Calm down," Lavitz told him quietly, "She's not going to hurt us. Maybe she's just lost. Oh, and Dart, stop judging people on the way they look."  
  
".Sorry, I got a little carried away." He replied solemnly.  
  
"Um.excuse me.are you Lavitz Slambert?" a girl's voice asked.  
  
"Yes, I am Lavitz, " Lavitz said as he turned around.  
  
He didn't expect to turn around and see a girl hugging him. "Thank you so much for helping me!" said as she finished the hug.  
  
Lavitz was still as a stone, when the looked up at him, " oh.god, can't move!" she thought.  
  
"Are you okay? Teehee.sorry, that probably it! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Anya Heavenstar! Please ta meet cha!" she giggled.  
  
Lavitz snapped out of his reverie, "oh...pleased to meet you.Anya," he shook her hand nervously.  
  
Dart stood there watching Lavitz, "he's in love." He thought. He put his hand out to the girl, "Hello! I'm Dart Feld."  
  
"Hello, Mr.Dart!" she said taking his hand in a shake.  
  
"Mr? Woah, just call me Dart!" he said blushing.  
  
Lavitz felt a pang of jealousy go through him like a electric shock. "Dart." he thought madly.  
  
"Hey, Anya can you tell us why your were on the street?" Dart asked suddenly.  
  
"Um.well, (grumble)!" she looked up at the two men that stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
"She's hungry!" Shana yelled from the stairs.  
  
"Oh.sorry, come this way, lunch will be ready in a few minutes." Lavitz told her as he seated her on the sofa.  
  
: Kitchen:  
  
"Lavitz! Your mom isn't here! How can you cook her something! Wait.can you cook too?" Dart asked.  
  
Lavitz blushed, " yes I can, did I say I couldn't cook?" his face was now a bright shade of red.  
  
"What! Oh my god! You can!" Dart yelled surprised.  
  
Lavitz just grumbled something as he went into the cooking area.  
  
"Hehe.Lavitz knows how to cook besides Shana!" Dart thought.  
  
: 10 Minutes Later:  
  
"Wow! This looks great!" Anya said gleefully.  
  
Lavitz blushed even more then before. Then Dart elbowed him with a grin on his face; Shana then stomped on Dart's foot.  
  
"Egh!" Dart cringed.  
  
"Are you ok?" Anya and Lavitz said at the same time. They looked at each other blushed and turned away.  
  
"Huh? It didn't work." Dart said thinking aloud.  
  
"What!" Lavitz said standing up.  
  
"UH! NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!" he said putting his hands up defensively.  
  
Anya put her hand on Lavitz's shoulder, "Calm down, he's just being silly," she giggled at Dart.  
  
Lavitz sat down, his pure red face turned away from Anya.  
  
There was a long silence, till Dart asked, " Hey Anya? Can you answer my question now?" he said breaking the silence.  
  
Aya looked at Dart in shock, "What? You still want me to answer your question that you asked earlier?" she asked sounding upset.  
  
"Yes.if you don't, how can we trust you?" he told her.  
  
"I.well, you see.I'm an escapee, "she said with eyes cast down. "I was suppose to be an experiment for the Ancient ones, to see if they can change the type of species I am. So I ran when they unlocked the cell door, and they have chased me since then." she started tearing up, " My.family was killed because they wouldn't hand me over, and." she stopped, and started shaking.  
  
"I-I should go.I don't want you to die as well, they are really powerful." She began to get, only to have someone stop her.  
  
"We can protect you if they come. I'm sure of it. Why don't you come with us to Hoax, I can teach you how to fight, to protect yourself as well." Lavitz offered.  
  
She stared at him through teary emerald eyes, "You would rally do that.for me?" she asked.  
  
"Of course! No being deserves to be treated that way!" Lavitz said.  
  
She grabbed his hands, "Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you!" she said hugging him. Lavitz on the other hand was blushing like crazy, while she was doing this.  
  
THUD!  
  
"Huh? OH! I so sorry! Are you okay?" Anya cried as she kneeled over the now twitching red-faced Lavitz. "Will he be okay?" she asked the others.  
  
Dart snickered, "Yeah! He'll be just fine. Don't worry." He snickered some more.  
  
"Do you think him falling like that is funny!" she cried standing up staring daggers at Dart.  
  
"Uh! I didn't say that! Wait! Shana save me!" he said cowering behind Shana.  
  
Shana moved out of the way, "be my guest Anya."  
  
Anya then chased after Dart, 'AHH! Killer Anya!" he screamed.  
  
"Come back here Dart!" she cried.  
  
Shana smiled, then looked at the fainted Lavitz, "men." she said shaking her head.  
  
So! What did you think of this story so far? Pretty interesting huh? Well hope you will like the next chapter too. Till next time! Read and Review please! 


	2. Enemies in the Dark

Hiya peoples! How did you like my first chapter. yes I know Lavitz blushing is something you can't imagine, but I can. He just gets really scared of the girls he likes, tee hee. So what do you think about Anya's appearance? Dart doesn't seem to trust people that much, does he? Anyway, if you want to know what Ancient Mystics and other things are just review me! Thanks! Now for the next Chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon, I just own Anya and the Ancient Mystic.  
  
Chapter 2: Enemies in the Dark  
  
The group of four was now camping in a clearing surrounded by trees. Dart and Shana were looking for spring water, while Lavitz and Anya were looking for firewood.  
  
: Team 1:  
  
"Dart? Why did you want to go with me?" Shana asked Dart.  
  
He looked at her. "Well, you've seen how Lavitz looks at Anya right? Well let's just say I'm helping out a bit, hehe." Dart said snickering.  
  
Shana shot him a nasty look. "Dart! You saw what happened before! He nearly died from blushing!" she exclaimed.  
  
He shrugged, "so what, he likes her right? So why not help him get the girl of his dreams, hehe," he told her.  
  
Shana stared at him a while, "Lavitz is going to kill you, you know," she looked at him in the eye, "but, it is sweet of you to do something like that," she giggled hugging him.  
  
: Team 2:  
  
Lavitz walked on the grass looking for fallen sticks for firewood, "Dart! I am so going to KILL you!" he thought as he picked up a stick. "How could you do this to me." he whispered as he continued picking up more sticks.  
  
Anya was looking through the grass, "hmm. oh! There you are!" she giggled grabbing a stick. "I wonder where Lavitz might be?" she thought suddenly.  
  
Anya looked around from where she stood, until her gaze fell upon a silver and green clad figure. "There you are!" she said walking up to him. "Lavitz? Is this enough?" she held up six sticks.  
  
He looked at her, the to the sticks in her arms. "Hmm? Oh, yes that's enough," he stated calmly as he picked up another stick.  
  
"Umm, Lavitz? Why do you have more then me?" she asked timidly.  
  
Lavitz looked at her a slightly bushed, " well, I think a pretty girl like you shouldn't get dirty and scratched up. WHY AM I THINKING THIS!" he thought, but before he could say what he thought, Lavitz said, "You can get more if you like."  
  
"Okay!" she said jumping and running off to where she was before, only now, 6 pairs of emerald eyes were watching her and Lavitz.  
  
"Lavitz is such a sweetheart!" she said away from Lavitz.  
  
ZOOM.ZOOM.ZOOM.ZOOM.ZOOM.ZOOM.  
  
"Huh?" Anya whipped around only to see nothing. "Must be my imagination." she said to herself.  
  
The shadows slowly approached her, " you three, go after the Knight, NOW!" it hissed loudly. Three of the Robed Ancients walked toward Lavitz slowly, invisible in the shadows.  
  
"YOU! Lavitz! Help!" Anya called out as the leader grabbed her.  
  
Lavitz turned around to see Anya held and surrounded by three robed men. "Anya! Leave her alone!" he yelled running toward them.  
  
"Foolish Mortal." a voice hissed from beside him.  
  
Lavitz stopped, and turned his head slightly to see 3 pairs of emerald eyes staring at him. "Are you the ones after Anya!" he yelled at them.  
  
The leader's arm grasped tightly around Anya's arm, " you could say that again. ATTACK HIM!" the leader screeched, sending chills down Lavitz and Anya's spines.  
  
With lightning speed a figure grabbed Lavitz around the neck. "Argh!" he tried hard to get free but the grasp was too strong. Then a second one started punching and kicking his gut. The third was conjuring up an earthen spell.  
  
"Lavitz!" Anya screamed.  
  
The leader stared down at her, " We'll stay here until he is dead. Hahaha." The leader laughed menacingly at her.  
  
The first figure let Lavitz go, and the second one punched him HARD in the jaw, sending him sprawling backward onto his face.  
  
Lavitz slowly got up and turned to the leader. "Let. her go. she doesn't want anything to do with you!" he said again trying to maintain his balance.  
  
Anya's eyes widened, "Lavitz! Behind you, LOOK OUT!" she yelled to him. The leader then covered her mouth. "Mmph!" she cried struggling.  
  
Lavitz turned around only to be hit with an enormous blast of energy. "Arghh!" he was forcefully sent flying into the ground.  
  
: Team 1:  
  
Shana stared at the golden light, "Dart! LOOK!" she cried pointing to the light.  
  
Dart's eyes widened, "Shit! Lavitz and Anya are over there! Come on Shana!" he said breaking into a fast run, Shana following closely behind him.  
  
: BattleGround:  
  
Lavitz lay on the ground lifeless. The magic that was used was foreign magic, only known by Ancient ones. The spell was earth based, so Lavitz has a HUGE disadvantage.  
  
Anya stared at his form on the ground in shock. "No. he can't be dead, "she thought. "Lavitz, " she whispered letting her tears flow freely.  
  
Lavitz shifted suddenly, " ugh. Anya." Lavitz groaned as he rolled over on his back. He tried to clear the fog from his eyes.  
  
The leader shrieked, "HE"S ALIVE! KILL HIM!"  
  
Anya's mouth was free so she said the only thing she could, "Lavitz! Stand up!"  
  
He could hear Anya scream to him. He tried to stand as best as he could, his left arm broken, and his head dizzy. "Come on Lavitz. Get it together," he thought to himself, but before he could reach for his spear, he was grabbed from behind again, but around the arms.  
  
Lavitz hissed, " ARGH!" His broken arm was being stretched and every little pull was a lot of pain.  
  
The figure that had punched him before was in front again. He began absorbing Lavitz's energy and strength, replacing it with a poisonous gas.  
  
He couldn't think, hear, see, and breathe. All he could do was stay still as the poison took effect. "I can't let Anya down," he thought tiredly. He tried opening his eyes, but they were still over come by fog. "Anya."  
  
The leader snickered, " he will die soon. Don't worry little one, there won't be any more pain to watch," he said with a slur in his voice as he lowered his mouth to speck in different language. Anya started to cry.  
  
At the sound of Anya crying, Lavitz yelled, " GET OFF OF ME!" A surge of energy left him, and a power of wind blew the Robed Ancients backward, leaving him and Anya free.  
  
Anya quickly looked behind herself, then ran to Lavitz. "Are you alright! Lavitz! Say something!" she said crying frantically.  
  
He was breathing heavily, but the Ancient ones knew he would protect Anya with his life no matter what. "We'll be back!" the leader shrieked as he saw Dart and Shana coming into view. They floated into the sky, and sped away.  
  
"Anya, Lavitz! Ate you guys all right?" Dart asked finally getting to where they stood.  
  
"Do they look alright Dart!" Shana exclaimed.  
  
"Well. Dart, Anya's fine. just shaken up, me. I'll," he collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"Lavitz!" Dart yelled, getting to his friend's side.  
  
Anya kneeled beside him. "He was poisoned Dart," she cried.  
  
Shana handed Dart something, "it's a antidote, it will get rid of the poison and also bring his started fever down." She gave him the bottle.  
  
Dart took the cap off. "Lavitz, try to drink this," he said putting the bottle to Lavitz's lips.  
  
The fallen Knight slowly drank the antidote down," thanks. " he managed saying.  
  
Anya put a hand on Lavitz's shoulder, "don't talk, the fever will go down slowly. Dart, don't you have any potions?" she asked desperately.  
  
He shook his head, "no, not here anyway. At camp we do though." He looked back to Lavitz. "I'm going to carry you to camp, okay Lavitz?" he asked.  
  
Lavitz groaned a reply of disagreement, but went unconscious after that.  
  
"Okay." Dart lifted Lavitz onto his back.  
  
"Dart, he broke his left arm, please be careful," Anya said to him.  
  
He nodded. "Alright, we're set. Lets go." Dart began walking to where the camp was located.  
  
Shana looked at the other girl worriedly, "Anya? Are you okay?"  
  
Anya nodded her head, "yeah, just shaken up, and worried about Lavitz." She looked at the ground beneath her as she walked on.  
  
"Okay, hey! We'll make some tea for everyone later, okay?" Shana said trying to cheer Anya up.  
  
"Yeah, okay," she said smiling slightly.  
  
The two girls waked behind Dart, and head back to the camp to rest up.  
  
: At Camp:  
  
"Here you are Anya," Shana said as she handed a cup of tea to Anya.  
  
She nodded, "Thank you Shana." She tasted the tea by sipping it slowly, "Wow! It's delicious!" she said.  
  
Beside her Lavitz let out a groan from the fever. It was going down slowly, just as Anya said, but it was still making his face burn hot.  
  
Anya looked to Lavitz who was sleeping. "I hope he gets better soon." she sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, he's a strong guy. He'll be better tomorrow. I'm sure of it," Shana whispered.  
  
The two girls were on first watch, because Dart just fell asleep right after dinner, and Lavitz was sick.  
  
Shana stared at Dart though the fire," look at him. he can sleep though anything. You know?" Shana said to Anya.  
  
"Yeah." she said.  
  
"Hey, you like Lavitz? Right?" Shana asked nudging her.  
  
"Well. I do like him. but what if he doesn't like that way?" Anya asked blushing.  
  
Shana put hand on her shoulder, "don't worry, I'll think of something."  
  
The girl smiled at Shana widely," Thank you so much," she whispered.  
  
"Ugh."  
  
Anya looked over again at Lavitz, he was breathing normally now, but the fever still raged on. She took the now dry cloth from his burning forehead, and placed it in the bowl filled with cold spring water. She gently dabbed his forehead, then replaced it where it was before.  
  
Lavitz sighed as the coldness of the wet cloth pressed against his burning face, "Anya.? He said as he opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"Lavitz. how are you feeling?" she asked anxiously.  
  
Lavitz took a shaky breath, " really hot. what happened to me?" he asked his eyes closing again.  
  
"Well after the Ancient ones came and attacked us, they beat you up and shot you with earth based magic. very powerful kind of magic. You got up and then they started draining your energy, and replacing it with poison. You were really still for a few minutes, then you yelled out and a big gust of wind burst from your body knocking them away. They ran away after Dart and Shana showed up," she said explaining to him.  
  
"Well, there was one thing I could only think of. that was protecting you and keeping you safe." he mumbled drifting off to sleep again.  
  
"What?" had she heard him correctly? Was it true? Did he really like her?  
  
: The Next Morning:  
  
"Ugh." Lavitz groaned as he sat up," how long have I been asleep?" he thought. "OWW! What the?" he stared at the bandage around his waist, "ohh. yeah, I forgot about that," he said putting his right hand on his head.  
  
"Hmm? My arm. I forgot that too, it's broken." he whispered. " Where is everybody?" he said aloud.  
  
Footsteps were heard as Lavitz whipped around a little fast. "Argh! Damn it all!" he yelled clutching his side.  
  
"Take it easy," Shana said from behind him. She walked up to him and knelt down with a pale of water and cloth. "Looks like you fever's gone down," she said feeling his forehead.  
  
"Oh, uh? Shana, what the water for?" he asked confused.  
  
"Just lie down, okay. This WILL hurt."  
  
"Shana? Wha-what are you doing?' he asked frightened.  
  
"Just lie down, or it'll hurt even more!" she said lying him down, because he wouldn't.  
  
She put the cloth in the water and let it soak, while un-wrapping the bandage on Lavitz's stomach. She took the cloth out and started to clean the wound.  
  
"ARH! HEY!" he yelled in pain.  
  
"I told you it would hurt," she told him smirking.  
  
"Ergh. you didn't say how much it would though!" he said wincing every time the cloth touched his bruised skin.  
  
Shana looked at him then re-bandaged the injury. "There. All better?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," he said looking away. "Can I get up now?" he asked politely.  
  
"Go ahead. BUT! No fighting, no training, no running, and no lifting any heavy objects! Okay?" she told him in a motherly tone.  
  
"Yes Shana!" he said saluting.  
  
"LAVITZ! Your okay!" Anya cried as she jumped to his side. "Your feeling better right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry!" he told her, blushing slightly.  
  
Anya smiled," well come on then! We're going to Hoax!" she exclaimed grabbing his and practically dragging him off the ground.  
  
"Yeah! Okay, I'm coming!" he said. Then, "ANYA! Be careful I've got a broken arm! WAH! ANYA!!!!" he yelled. Falling could be heard in the background, then a big thud.  
  
Shana just stood there, "Uhhh.? (Sweatdrop)" she shook her head and walked down the hill to the group.  
  
What did you think? Finally a battle huh? Anyway I hope you guys had enjoyed this. You have to REVIEW! PLEASE! Ahem, anyway I'll be typing another chapter as soon as I'm done writing it down. Well have fun! 


	3. Battle in Hoax

Hi's people! I hope you liked my 2nd chappie! Hehehe poor Lavitz. Anyway in this chapter they finally get to Hoax. Well please read and Review!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Attack in Hoax  
  
Hoax:  
  
"Woah! It's like some kind of fortress!" Shana exclaimed.  
  
"It is, our defense line is here in Hoax, but it also used to be a little town, a bit larger then Seles." Lavitz said grimly.  
  
He started walked toward a house. "We have to go to HQ first, Kaiser, Leader of the 8th Knighthood is there, waiting for us," he told them.  
  
Dart, Shana, and Anya walked closely behind Lavitz. The town had around 30 Knights standing outside keeping watch for the Sandoras.  
  
"Wow." Anya said grinning in awe.  
  
"Hey! Keep close Anya!" Shana told the girl.  
  
"Right!" she said running up to Shana.  
  
: HQ:  
  
"Alright. so they will probably show up tonight," a man's voice said.  
  
"Kaiser! Good to see you again!" Lavitz grinned, looking to the direction of the man in Silver-gold armor.  
  
Kaiser looked up form the map, "Lavitz? My boy! It's good to see you! I'm sorry about your knighthood. Huh? What happened to your ARM!" he said inspecting Lavitz broken arm.  
  
Lavitz's face sarcastically looked at Kaiser; " I broke it. Anyway, I've brung your three helpers to fight against Sandora. This is Dart, Shana, and Anya. Guys, this is Kaiser, leader of the 8th knighthood," Lavitz announced.  
  
"Can you fight?" Kaiser said looking at them.  
  
"I can fight, but I think Shana shouldn't, or Anya." Dart told Kaiser.  
  
Shana's face went red. "You can't be serious!"  
  
"What! I can fight too Dart! Lavitz has been training me!" Anya exclaimed.  
  
Kaiser watched the girl called Anya fight with Dart. "Dart and Lavitz, will you guard the back of the fortress? Shana and Anya, will you be able to cook?" he asked all four of them.  
  
"Yes sir!" Dart said.  
  
"Of course Kaiser." Lavitz said slightly staring at Anya.  
  
"Sure we can!" the girls pronounced at the same time.  
  
"I love cooking!" Anya said giggling.  
  
"Heh, It doesn't matter what it tastes like. just spices and salt are good, " Kaiser said.  
  
"Lavitz's mother gave me a nice compliment!" Shana complained, "and I'm sure Anya and me can make food better then salt and spices!" she practically screamed.  
  
"Okay, okay. now, I want you to get lots of rest, and how's about you look around town? Lavitz, can I speak to you privately?" Kaiser asked.  
  
"Sure," Lavitz told him.  
  
: 10 Minutes later:  
  
After Dart, Shana and Anya left, Kaiser brung Lavitz to the spot where he and Dart would keep watch.  
  
"So? Did King Albert say anything about our status?" Kaiser asked anxiously.  
  
Lavitz turned his back to Kaiser, staring at another figure. Anya. "Yeah. watch yourself," he said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Hey! Don't speak to me that way, young man! I'm still 25 years older then you!" Kaiser exclaimed.  
  
Lavitz chuckled, "Hahaha, really, I'm not kidding."  
  
Kaiser saw Lavitz looking down at another person. "Ah, she's a beauty. I noticed because you stare at her lovenly." Kaiser said gesturing to Anya.  
  
Lavitz blushed a deep red. "Ah. well, I just want to protect her," he told him.  
  
Kaiser stared at Lavitz with wide eye. "From what! Sandora? AHAHAH!" he laughed.  
  
Lavitz narrowed his eyes and didn't speak, but did turn away form Kaiser to walk down the stairs.  
  
Kaiser stared at Lavitz's back. "What did I say?" he asked to know one.  
  
: Town:  
  
"Hmm. I wonder if they have a fuujin here." Anya said looking at all the accessories of weapons. "Wow. it's so pretty," she said staring at rings with jewels and surrounded by six blades.  
  
"How much is it?" a man's voice came form behind her.  
  
"Huh? Lavitz! Oh. well its 300g, but I don't have enough money." she said sighing.  
  
Lavitz looked at her. "Hey, how's about I get it for you?" he asked her.  
  
"Really! Thanks!" she giggled hugging him.  
  
She pointed out the crystal fuujin on the stand. The owner seemed a little reluctant at first, but upon seeing Lavitz buying it, he allowed it to be sold for 300g.  
  
Anya beamed as she tested the fuujin by slashing and throwing it. "I love it!" she said to Lavitz.  
  
He chuckled as she strapped it to her back. "Your welcome."  
  
From above the Inn, Kaiser watched as Lavitz talked with the mysterious blue haired beauty. "Ah, now I see what's going on. I thought he always got scared when her girls he likes come near him? Oh well."  
  
: That Night:  
  
Dart and Lavitz stood watch at the back gate, while Shana and Anya cooked for the Knights.  
  
Dart stomach growled. "Heh. hey, I'm gonna go get something to eat. You want anything?" he asked Lavitz.  
  
Lavitz stared at Dart, "no thanks," he said.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell Anya you said hi though," Dart walked off grinning.  
  
Lavitz turned to Dart's back. "Hey! Dart, she doesn't even like me that way! So don't bother! Alright! Just stay out of my BUSINESS!" Lavitz yelled glaring at him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Dart walked off waving his hand.  
  
Lavitz stood mad, why couldn't Dart just leave them alone? He put his hand to his head and messaged his temples," I've got a headache."  
  
CRASH!  
  
A Knight yelled at the top of his lungs, "THE SANDORAS ARE ATTACKING THE FORT! GET READY FOR BATTLE!" just before he got hit by an arrow.  
  
"Oh god!" Lavitz began jumping off the roof, and attacked the nearest Sandora, a girl.  
  
The girl brung up her lance defensively. "Make my day, buddy!" she hissed at him.  
  
Lavitz stared at the girl in front of him, she only looked about 19-21 years of age. 'How can I fight a kid!' he thought, but the thoughts was broken from him as the girl charged with full force.  
  
"YAHH!" she yelled as she struck Lavitz's lance as he held it up. "Hehe, you're pretty strong for a wimp!" she stated loudly.  
  
Lavitz stared at her in disbelief, she was serious and she was looking for a fight. "Are you talking about me or your teammates?" he stated coldly back.  
  
"Hmph! Teammates my foot! I'm just here to avenge my family!" she said as she attacked again.  
  
Lavitz moved out of the way, making her fall. "What? Are you sure our Knight killed your family?" Lavitz exclaimed, knocking the lance form her grasp.  
  
"I'm always serious about my problems!" she yelled as she dropkicked him.  
  
"Argh! You should know! Emperor Doel is just using you! He killed his own brother and got my knighthood destroyed!" Lavitz said getting up.  
  
Her eyes widened. "Knighthood? Which one?" she asked standing still.  
  
Lavitz eyed her suspiciously, "the First Knighthood, 2 weeks from now was when they died and I was taken to Hellena Prison!" he stated with rage.  
  
She stepped back. "My family got murdered by the First Knighthood. wait, have I been mislead?" she asked confused.  
  
Lavitz lowered his weapon, "yes, Emperor Doel has lied to you," he explained to her.  
  
Something moved from behind Lavitz, an axe lifting above his head. "Hey! LOOK OUT!" the girl screamed as she pushed Lavitz out of the way, only to have her face cut slightly. "You okay?" she asked Lavitz.  
  
Lavitz nodded.  
  
"Kongol! Get out of here! No more blood shed! Please!" she called to the Giganto. "Doel! He's been misleading us, you gotta believe me!" she yelled.  
  
"Doel protect Kongol! Human destroy Kongol's race!" he roared with rage.  
  
"Kongol! He's human too! He probably hurt your family too!" she said walking up to him boldly.  
  
"He doesn't control you, does he?" she asked.  
  
Kongol's gaze softened as he looked at the girl's pleading eyes. "No, he do not own Kongol." He said as he stomped off.  
  
"Phew, that was close," she said wiping her forehead. She turned to back to the grounded Lavitz. "Okay, what's your name?" she asked Lavitz while putting out her hand.  
  
"Lavitz Slambert, you?" he said taking the girl's hand.  
  
"Naomi, please ta meet cha!" she said smiling.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Lavitz and Naomi looked in the direction of the explosion, "OH SHIT!" they cursed at the same time. They ran toward the blast.  
  
Dart was having a hard time evading the attacks of Kongol, but he was still in one piece.  
  
"KONGOL!" Naomi yelled to the berserk Giganto, as she ran up alongside Lavitz.  
  
Naomi grabbed then giganto's arm just before h swung his axe, stopping him. "I thought, you would stop killing!" she cried.  
  
Lavitz and Dart stared in shock as she held Kongol's arm in place.  
  
"Lavitz, who is she? And how is she doing that?" Dart asked Lavitz astonished.  
  
"I don't know," was all Lavitz could say.  
  
Naomi had tears streaming down her face, "please stop!" she cried again.  
  
Kongol turned his blank face slowly to Naomi, his pupils dilated. "My, God. Kongol," Naomi whispered.  
  
"RRGH!" Kongol yelled in rage as he threw Naomi over his head.  
  
"Ahhh! UGH!" she cried hitting a brick wall. Her body slumped to the floor unconscious.  
  
"Oh no!" Lavitz yelled out, and went into a run to see if she was alright, but Kongol blocked his way.  
  
Above a black figure rose and took flight, it yelled out. "Come out, Dragoon of the Red-Eye Dragon!"  
  
Dart looked up at the flying thing with wings, then all of a sudden a power surge of energy raced through him like wildfire. "AHHH!" he yelled as he was engulfed in flames, which sent Kongol flying.  
  
Lavitz stared at Dart, who was floating 2 feet off the ground. "Dart, what happened to you?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know!" he said spreading his armored wings.  
  
The person landed, "You are a Dragoon, a Dragon Knight of the service of Emperor Diaz," she proclaimed.  
  
From inside Anya watched he whole thing. She saw what Kongol did and how Dart became a dragoon. "I have to help them!" she thought.  
  
She ran out side to Naomi's side. "Naomi! Are you alright!" she said whispering.  
  
Naomi opened her eyes," hey sis, what's up?" she asked getting up slightly. "Come here to fight?"  
  
Anya shook her head, "no, I came to help."  
  
Naomi looked at Dart and Kongol wide eyed. "He's gonna kill Kongol! Anya save him, save his soul!" the younger girl begged.  
  
Anya nodded her head, "Do not worry." She stood up and walked into the battlefield. When she got beside Dart and Lavitz, her eyes and hair glowed.  
  
Lavitz looked at Anya. "Anya? What are you doing out here!" he said shaking her shoulders lightly. "It's too-" he was cut off when she walked past him up to Kongol.  
  
"Kongol, absenbeienta." she whispered in a foreign voice. She placed a hand just above his forehead. Kongol's body glowed and exploded into bits of glowing spirits.  
  
Anya turned around slowly. "Bein tos lan, Lavitz Slambert. Merita skano," she said in a trance like voice.  
  
Lavitz nodded his head slowly. "I-I understand her." He thought.  
  
Dart asked Lavitz," What did she say?"  
  
Lavitz stood there. "She said, 'don't worry Lavitz Slambert, Angels Wings will save us.' I don't know what she means!" he said walking up to her.  
  
Anya's eyes closed and she fainted into Lavitz's arms, unconscious. "Anya." Lavitz whispered.  
  
A bright light emanated from Dart returning him to normal.  
  
"Dart!" Shana cried as she ran outside, "are you okay?" she said to him.  
  
"Seeing Shana's face makes me relieved." He collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"Dart!" she cried cradling his head in her lap.  
  
The other woman walked up to them," lets go inside, you can treat them there, and I can explain some things."  
  
"I'll help you carry him," Naomi said walking slowly up by Shana, who gave her a nod of agreement.  
  
They went inside.  
  
Yeah! I love this! Oh if you wanna know Naomi, is my own Character. Got it! Now please read and review! Later! 


	4. The curse of the dragon

Okay... I haven't been working on this story for a while, hehe... anyway; I wanna do something different compared to other LOD stories so, I won't say anymore! Here we go with the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 4: Curse of the Dragon  
  
"Dart, are you alright?" Shana hastily asked.  
  
Dart looked to Shana. "Of course I'm alright!" he looked to the other woman clad in black, "umm... what's your name?"  
  
"Rose..." she replied dryly.  
  
Shana walked over to Rose and slapped her hard. "Why did you do that to Dart! He could've died!" she shouted at Rose.  
  
"I simply saved him a 2nd time. I saved him from the Dragon, and now from Kongol," she said not fazed by the slap.  
  
Dart, Naomi, and Lavitz stared at the two women bickering.  
  
Lavitz whispered to Dart. "Are women always like this?"  
  
Dart nodded.  
  
Shana blew up. "DART! LAVITZ! You're so mean!" she screamed hitting them both on the head.  
  
"Oww!" Dart whined. "That hurt Shana!"  
  
Lavitz just stood there, and looked at a particular someone with a worried glance. "Anya..." he whispered silently.  
  
Naomi saw the look the man Lavitz gave her sister, so she went over to him. "So, you love her huh?" she asked coming up beside him.  
  
Lavitz nodded slowly, but then shook his head. "WHAT! I-I just... well, uh..." he looked down to the floor blushing.  
  
Naomi smiled inwardly. "Awww! Someone actually likes my sis... without wanting to do an experiment, heh!" she patted him on the back in a friendly way saying 'I won't tell.'  
  
Lavitz looked at her and silently nodding. "Thanks..." he whispered.  
  
Dart stared at the two in conversation completely ignoring Rose's speech. "How are they already buddies?" he thought.  
  
"Lavitz... who is that girl? I've been meaning to ask," Dart asked Lavitz.  
  
Lavitz looked to the girl standing beside him. "Oh, this is Naomi, she's used to be on Sandora's side when we were fighting them earlier in the night."  
  
"WHAT!!" Grab your weapons!" Dart yelled taking up his sword.  
  
"NO! Leave her alone!" a voice rang out, jumping in front of Naomi. "Leave Naomi alone Dart!" Anya shouted.  
  
"Anya! Get out the way!" Dart commanded.  
  
Lavitz walked up beside Anya. "Dart, calm down. We can explain why she's here," he told him calmly.  
  
Dart stood there astonished. "Lavitz, she's still on Sandora's side. Once a Sandora, always a Sandora!" he yelled.  
  
"Dart! You haven't even given her a chance!" Lavitz argued, defending Naomi.  
  
"Lavitz..." Naomi whispered from behind him.  
  
"Huh?" he turned around.  
  
Aya looked to Dart. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault... Dart is mad, I should leave..." she cried running out the door.  
  
"Naomi! Come back!" Anya yelled running out after her.  
  
Lavitz started for the door, but Dart grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.  
  
"Just leave them! They'll only cause you trouble," he told Lavitz.  
  
THWACK!  
  
Dart landed on the floor with a bleeding lip. "What did you do that for!" he shouted.  
  
He stared at Dart on floor. "Don't ever try to stop me Dart..." she stated going out the door.  
  
"Dart? You okay?" Shana asked going to his side.  
  
"Yeah..." he said wiping the blood from his mouth. "Lavitz... you had better come back!" he thought.  
  
: ELSEWHERE:  
  
Naomi ran though the marshland as fast as she could. She reached the fort where a battle had been, and fell.  
  
"Ahh!" she cried as she tripped.  
  
Anya was close behind her, and saw the fallen Naomi. "Naomi! Are you okay?" she asked picking the girl up off the ground.  
  
"Oww... Anya? Why were they so mean to me?" the younger girl asked, tears falling from her face.  
  
Anya hugged her little sister close. "It's okay... we don't have to go back, we can just go to Lohan..." she told her.  
  
Naomi looked up with teary eyes. "We?"  
  
Anya nodded and smiled brightly. "Of course we! I won't leave you to travel alone!" she said tickling her.  
  
"If you go, I go!" a voice said from behind them. The girls turned around to face Lavitz, standing there.  
  
"Lavitz! I thought you were still in Hoax! Why did you follow us?" Anya asked.  
  
Lavitz held up two weapons; a fuujin and a spear.  
  
They blushed red. "Oh... hehe, thanks. Any other reasons?" Naomi asked this time.  
  
"Don't you want me to come... yeah there is another reason. Two girls shouldn't go to Lohan alone, you could get captured... or worse. So, I'm coming with you." He shrugged.  
  
Anya and Naomi both jumped up and hugged Lavitz, making him fall down laughing.  
  
The three of them laughed like crazy, Lavitz still on the ground. "Thanks so much Lavitz!" Naomi said getting off to let him get up.  
  
"Your such a sweetheart!" Anya said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Lavitz bolted upright, face going red. He just sat there dazed and then he fell down again.  
  
"What did I do to him!" Anya said freaking out.  
  
"You kissed him on the cheek, and he fainted because the girl of his dreams kissed him!" Naomi giggled.  
  
Anya sat there silent. "Girl of his dreams? He likes me...?" she finally asked, staring at Naomi.  
  
She nodded her head. 'Yeah... he asked me not to tell anyone, I for one, think you should tell each other how you feel!" Naomi beamed standing up.  
  
"Alright! But later, like in Lohan. Now, we'll just wait till he wakes up!" Anya said sitting on a tree trunk.  
  
"Uhhh... what the...?" Lavitz sat up dazed and confused. "Where's Naomi and Anya?" he thought.  
  
"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" Naomi grinned giggling.  
  
He looked at her puzzled, then looked at his surroundings. A carriage.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked.  
  
Anya spoke, "We're going to Lohan, and we're in a carriage! We hitched a ride!"  
  
The two girls nodded to Lavitz answer his question.  
  
Naomi looked outside and stared at the passing trees. To others they were just trees, but to her they were spirits. They seemed to be calm, but Naomi sensed a great power approaching.  
  
She looked back to her now travelling companions. "I think something is following us..." she said with a slight tremble in her voice.  
  
"What!" Anya and Lavitz said at the same time.  
  
Naomi nodded and pointed to the trees. "It's in there!" she cried.  
  
Anya crawled to where Naomi sat, and listened. A large tree fell down on the road behind them, revealing a LARGE Dragon.  
  
The two girls screamed, "AHH!" and moved backwards, right into Lavitz.  
  
He gave them a puzzled look. "Uh? What's wrong?' he asked. Naomi pointed to the dragon chasing them. "Oh my god... we have to stop it!" he leaped out of the carriage, lance in hand.  
  
"Lavitz! Wait for us!" Anya yelled jumping out with her fuujin in hand, as well as Naomi beside her with her spear.  
  
Thus the battle took place.  
  
: DRAGON BATTLE:  
  
The dragon roared with pain as Lavitz stuck it with his lance. "ROD TYPHOON!" he yelled.  
  
Naomi came beside him striking as well. "WOLF LASH!" she yelled doing a 5 hit combo.  
  
Anya ran up and threw her fuujin aiming for its head. "HA!" she cried tossing it.  
  
The Dragon shrieked as the fuujin stabbed deadcenter in its forehead. It turned to Anya, who's fuujin was stuck deep in its head, and spat a liquid at her.  
  
Anya gasped as something threw her to the ground, covering her. She looked to the Dragon, which fell to the ground.  
  
"You... saved me..." she whispered.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lavitz asked flinching slightly. "Lavitz... you didn't have to... I'm fine."  
  
He smiled a forced smile and flinching. "Ugh... damn, that was some kind of poison!" he said in a pained voice sitting up.  
  
Naomi took out a bucket and ran tot he lake beside them and lifted water out of it. "Here!" she said pulling his armor and shirt off, and pouring the water slowly over the burns.  
  
"AGH! Naomi, that's stings!" she wincing and also cussing a bit.  
  
She gave him a 'sorry' look.  
  
The Dragon's head moved and talked. "My mark, is now emblazoned on you! My curse will raise and you shall fall, you pathetic human!" it died and starting disintegrating.  
  
Anya and Lavitz stared in shock as a crystal shape landed in Naomi's palm. "A dragoon spirit? Why?" Naomi asked.  
  
Lavitz looked at it and winced as he held it. It fell back into Naomi's hand. "Dragon's Curse? I for one, thinks it chose you because it hates me..." he said grabbing his shirt.  
  
Naomi stared at the burn, it was the form of a Serpent Dragon, twisting itself around his back.  
  
"No... this scar will grow each encounter will a dragon or dragoon!" she thought.  
  
  
  
The Dragons' Curse was meant for Anya, but was placed on Lavitz when her protected her. So? What is Dragon's Curse anyway? And what does this new dragoon spirit have to do with it? Please Review or E-mail me to find out, because I might not say anything in the next chapter! Thanks! 


	5. Energy Transformation

Hi, sorry for the delay...I was having writer's block. Well, anyway! Here's the next chapter!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Energy Transformation  
  
Dart gazed at the clock. "I don't think they'll come back Shana..." Dart quietly said.  
  
Shana looked to him then to the door where Rose stood. "Okay...we might as well go after the dragon. Hey, Dart? Lavitz will still try and kill the dragon...we'll meet up with them again, I just know it!" Shana told him.  
  
He looked up to her. "Yeah..." he mumbled.  
  
The trio got up and left out the door in search of the Dragon and also their friends.  
  
: ELSEWHERE:  
  
"Ugh..." Lavitz winced slightly as he walked along side Anya and Naomi.  
  
Peering at him Naomi patted his back. "Don't worry, I'm won't turn dragoon! Only in desperate times!" she stated happily, only she didn't see Lavitz yelp in pain as she touched his back.  
  
"Sorry! I'm so sorry! Hehe, I'm bad."  
  
Anya stared at the two and smiled. Her eyes turned back in front of her, and she kept on looking forward. "Hmm...?" she stopped in her tracks and looked at the dusty ground.  
  
"What cha looking at Anya?" Naomi asked jogging up beside her sister.  
  
"Look...are these tracks, of some sort?" Anya pointed to them.  
  
Kneeling down Naomi touched the print in the ground. "It's a...some kind of monster... Anya, could this be a Virage?" she asked her voice trembling.  
  
"WHAT!" Anya cried but quickly put a hand to her mouth. "It can't be a Virage...it would have attacked us already!" she whispered out of Lavitz's earshot.  
  
"Well..." Naomi started but she was cut off when Lavitz was thrown backward past them into a tree.  
  
The girls looked at Lavitz and whipped around to be face to face with no other, but a Virage. Standing at 40 feet tall the Virage swiped its massive claws at Anya and Naomi.  
  
"Wah! I guess we don't have ta look for the Virage anymore..." Anya said as she landed beside Lavitz who was getting up, but also staring at the Virage with wide eyes.  
  
"W-What is that!?!" he shouted staring at the darn thing.  
  
"A Virage," Naomi said narrowing her eyes at it. 'Great! Just our luck, first we run into a stupid dragon! NOW A VIRAGE!!!!' she thought madly.  
  
Anya stared at the Virage and shivered slightly. "Naomi...I know this Virage..." she told her friend, trembling.  
  
Naomi whirled around. "WHAT! You do?!?" she yelled. Anya nodded.  
  
Lavitz looked to Anya who was now cowering beside him and holding onto his arm. "You okay? Anya?" he murmured calmly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Closing her eyes to darkness Anya fell to the ground unconscious. "Ahh..."  
  
"ANYA! Hey, are you okay? Anya, wake up!" he shook the girl lightly.  
  
"Oh shit!!" Naomi swore as she noticed the Virage staring at Anya and Lavitz.  
  
Lavitz looked up. "Watch your mouth young lady!" he told her.  
  
Rolling her eyes Naomi jumped backward beside Lavitz and shot up a barrier spell. She kneeled down by Anya and checked her pulse. "Lavitz, when the barrier goes down I want you to stand up and put your arms out! Okay?" she quickly said.  
  
He stared at her like she was a maniac. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, if it'll save us...what do I do besides that?" he asked standing up.  
  
"I'll channel Anya's power to you, and you release the power onto the monster destroying it! It's the only way!" Naomi shouted slightly.  
  
"Alright, I trust you."  
  
"THEN GO FOR IT NOW!" she yelled.  
  
Spreading out his arms, Lavitz stood straight as the barrier fell. "Okay..." he mumbled. Naomi had her hand on Anya's head and the other on Lavitz's hand. The electrical serge left Anya and went into Lavitz, turning his hair a blondish gold and his eyes a metallic blue. The power released from his hands and shot right through the Virage, knocking it down dead, but before it died it shot a laser at tree behind them.  
  
"Get out the way!" Naomi shouted.  
  
The group got out of the way of the falling tree. Anya moved slightly and got up holding her head. "Huh?" she stared in shock to see Lavitz standing there with energy surrounding him with his golden hair and mysterious metallic eyes.  
  
The light dies down and Lavitz was back to normal, but only his eyes were wide in shock as well. "What the heck...did you do?" he mumbled.  
  
"Energy Transformation!" Naomi beamed.  
  
Anya turned her head to Naomi and stood up. "You what?" she stated half- angry.  
  
"Uh, uh! I did Energy Transformation?" Naomi asked scared.  
  
Lavitz looked between the two. 'Energy Transformation?' he thought questionably.  
  
  
  
Okay, short chapter... I know. Anyway, what the heck is Energy Transformation? And will Naomi use this new dragon spirit? Will the groups rejoin again? Find out Next Chapter!!! Please REVIEW!!!! 


	6. Volcano Crisis

Hey everyone!!! Sorry if I haven't been typing lately. I'm gonna work on all my fics now, so don't worry...well, why am I waiting. On with Chapter 7!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Volcano Crisis  
  
It was late at night as Anya sat staring at the fire. 'That Virage...I can't believe it followed me all the way here. It almost killed us!' she thought as she ran her hand through her blue hair.  
  
Sleeping beside her was Naomi all curled up in a ball to stop the heat escaping the blanket wrapped around her body. She rolled over as Anya put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Still sleeping..." Anya mumbled quietly.  
  
Turning back to the fire Anya sighed. 'I hope he gets back soon...i hate staying up by myself...' she stared back at the fire as a figure came into view.  
  
"Woo...this place is close to the Volcano Villude. We can make it to the Dragon's Nest if we leave in the afternoon."  
  
Lavitz...  
  
"Anya, you okay?" he asked smiling.  
  
Looking up Anya blushed red. "I'm okay! I'm just thinking about that Virage and other things..." she told him as he sat down beside her.  
  
Lavitz stared at the fire like Anya and then back to her with a serious glance. "Can you tell me about that Virage thing? And what is Energy Transformation? What's so bad about it?" he asked her curiously.  
  
"I guess you should know...Okay. That Virage was the one who was separated from me...i know it might sound crazy, but when the Ancient Ones were experimenting on me they put a Virage soul into my body...then seeing how powerful I was, they...extracted it from me..." she sighed.  
  
"You okay?" he asked again.  
  
"Yeah...it hard to remember about these things... Now with the other question...Energy Transformation. If you already know, Energy Transformation is very powerful. It can even destroy the world...so that's why I got mad at Naomi for do that...not many have that kind of power," she explained.  
  
"Hmm...So what I felt was a very powerful magic...right?" he asked putting a hand to his chin.  
  
"Yes...she uses desperate things at desperate times..." Anya picked up a stick in front of her and began drawing in the dirt. 'I am actually glad...she used it on you...' she thought.  
  
"Hey, why don't you get some rest and I'll stay up and keep watch?" he offered, handing her a blanket.  
  
Talking the blanket she wrapped it around herself and leaned on Lavitz closing her eyes. "Thanks...Lavitz..." she mumbled before falling asleep.  
  
"Good night...Anya..." he replied looking at the starry sky above.  
  
  
  
: Morning:  
  
Naomi, Lavitz and Anya headed toward the Volcano Villude after packing up their camp and leaving no trace of anyone there.  
  
"So! What did you guys do last night while I was sleeping?" Naomi asked trying to find out what had happened.  
  
Lavitz and Anya looked at her in disbelief; here was this girl of 21 years, trying to butt in on their privacy. "Nothing happened; we just talked about earlier that day. Nothing more," Lavitz told her as he walked toward the entrance of the volcano.  
  
"Right..." she mumbled out of their earshot.  
  
They entered the volcano.  
  
  
  
"I'm hot!!! Somebody turn down the heat!!" Naomi shouted taking off her sweater and wrapping around her waist. Even Lavitz had to take off his armour and carry it with his bag.  
  
"I think it's quite nice, right Lavitz?" Anya said looking toward the toward the a little far behind knight. "Are you okay?" she asked him.  
  
Looking up at her he blushed a little. "Uh...I'm fine! Really, just it's hot in here and I can't stand it..." he mumbled.  
  
Shrugging she turned away and walked beside Naomi. "You think your being a little harsh on him? I mean, look! He's like having a harder time adapting to this heat then us!" Naomi whispered to Anya.  
  
"Nah...I'm just fooling around, a girl likes to leave a guy confused or hanging on the line."  
  
"Oh...can you teach me?" Naomi asked again, but giggled at the same time.  
  
"Of course...BUT! We have to keep it quiet." Whispering into her ear Anya told Naomi the little secret on leaving a guy confused.  
  
Lavitz sat down while the girls kept whispering to themselves. He whipped his forehead and sighed. "My god...it's so damn hot..." he mumbled and looked at the boiling lava.  
  
Closing his eyes he lowered his head back a bit to rest, not knowing the two lurking figures in the shadows behind him.  
  
  
  
RUMBLE! RUMBLE!!!  
  
"Whoa! What the?" Naomi yelled falling to her knees to stop herself from falling over into the lava.  
  
"An earthquake?" Anya asked.  
  
"I-I don't think so...look!" Lavitz shouted pointing to the huge firebird emerging from the lava pit. "Get ready for a fight!"  
  
: Firebird Battle:  
  
Running up Naomi slashed the bird with a 4 hit combo. "Yah! HA! Ya! WHATCHA! Ballistic Wave!" she yelled as she brung down her spear revealing a huge wave.  
  
"That has a hue affect Naomi!! Keep it up!" Anya said after throwing her fuujin toward one of the wings. "HA!"  
  
Lavitz looked at the girls fighting and started to advance on the firebird. Twirling his lance above his head he shouted the combo. " GUST OF WIND DANCE!!" he yelled, sending a slash and a gust of wind toward the bird, sending it into the overhead of the volcano.  
  
"Woohoo! What ta go Lavitz!!!" Naomi shouted happily.  
  
Anya smiled and threw her fuujin again.  
  
Moving back a bit Lavitz caught something at the corner of his eye. Two figures staring back at him with glowing eyes. Naomi and Anya finished of the firebird and turned to Lavitz, who was staring at two others.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked stepping forward.  
  
Lavitz raised an eyebrow. "I was about to ask you the same thing! Tell me, why are you following us!" he said pointing the tip of his lance to the warriors throat.  
  
"I'll ask the questions!" he yelled knocking Lavitz backward into the wall and pinning him.  
  
"Don't hurt him Lodis! He didn't do anything wrong, like you have!" a girl's voice said from the other figure.  
  
Lavitz glared heatedly into Lodis's eyes, and kicked the front part of his stomach, pushing the man off of him. He picked up his lance and walked up to Lodis, who was now standing up. "Don't try that again!" he said walking away.  
  
"Wait!!! Can I come with you!! I hate being around him; he's always so gruff and mean to me!! I need to talk to girls for a change!" the other voice said pleading.  
  
"Sure you can! What's you name?" Naomi asked running up to the hooded girl.  
  
"Setria Gaze, and this guy here is Lodis...and you are?" Setria asked cocking her head to the side.  
  
"I'm Naomi! This is Lavitz and Anya!" she giggled gesturing to her friends.  
  
"Please to meet you guys!" Setria smiled. Lodis turned his head to the side and scowled. "We should get going before THEY come..." he said grimly.  
  
"They?" Anya asked walking up to him. "Are you talking the Ancient Ones? The golden haired people?" she asked slightly worried.  
  
"Yeah, why? They after you as well?" he asked looking at her confused.  
  
"Yes...I ran away from them, I won't go back! Lavitz here has protected me since I first meet him..." she said walking up to Lavitz.  
  
"Well...I say we go now!" Setria shouted pointing upward to the spying figures.  
  
Anya gasped and hid behind Lavitz. "I-I don't want to go back...don't let them take me...!" Anya's hand gripped his shirt and fell to the ground weak.  
  
"Anya? Hey, you okay?" he asked kneeling in front of her. "I'll carry you, let's go!" Lavitz said picking up Anya's form.  
  
They began running toward the entrance and to the outside. "Whoa, whoa!!! HOLD!!!" Naomi yelled falling over to stop herself. "We're in trouble..." she squeaked, pointing to the 5 figures that blocked the entrance.  
  
Anya's eyes widened as she remembered the faces. They started clouding her mind and she started to cry into Lavitz shirt. "I don't want...to go...back..." she cried.  
  
Lavitz looked down at her and nodded. "I won't let them, I promise."  
  
The middle figure walked up till he was about 10 feet away from the group. "Had over the girl and the wingly...we'll then spare your lives!" he hissed.  
  
"Fat chance! I'm not going with an ugly jerk like you!" Setria yelled and waved her daggers into the air getting ready to fight.  
  
"Your loss..." he muttered before speeding toward them and taking out a deadly weapon. A Devinglad.  
  
"Spread out you guys!" Lodis yelled jumping into the air.  
  
Everyone spread out and went different ways. Naomi had 2 Ancients in front of her, ready to kill. Lodis had 1 and Setria had 1. Lavitz, who was holding Anya, had the leader.  
  
: Naomi's battle:  
  
" HAHHAH!! You Ancient Mystics are sooo slow!!!!!" she giggle run up and behind one of her opponents and stabbing him. The partner of him ran up to her and slashed her, making Naomi backflip into the sand.  
  
"DAMN! I'm stuck!" she shouted. The man advanced on her slowly.  
  
: Lodis's battle:  
  
"Damn that was easy! You always have to be stubborn, don't you Adraia!" he shouted to the fallen man.  
  
"At least I live my life serving someone powerful Lodis!" he yelled back and disappeared.  
  
"Man...I wanted to talk to him more...AH! Oh well!" he said stretching and yawning.  
  
: Setria's battle:  
  
"Yo! Over here! You can't catch me!! WAHAHA!" she giggled spinning around the Ancient, making him dizzy.  
  
"Oh...you're no fun!" she said as he fell to the ground.  
  
: Lavitz's Battle:  
  
"Damn! Leave us alone!" Lavitz yelled jumping out of the way of the dark magic from the blade.  
  
"Give the girl to me! I won't hesitate to kill you this time, boy!" he hissed and kicked Lavitz in the face sending the Knight backward.  
  
"AGH! I can't fight like this! Anya...I don't want to leave you but..." he trailed off.  
  
"Go ahead, I'll use my magic to protect me!" she said shooing him away.  
  
Before Lavitz could do anything a wave of darkness hit him fro behind, sending him sprawling across the rubble. "UGH!"  
  
"Lavitz!! Oh, no...It's you! Why did you do that, why!" she yelled jumping up and rushing at him.  
  
"Hehe, foolish girl...com to me!" he yelled.  
  
"No way... Naiad seta Galion!!!" she stopped and shouted the spell sending the leader back with a force powerful then his.  
  
"Damned woman! RETREAT!!!" he yelled disappearing.  
  
The remaining Ancients disappeared and left the others alone again. "Woo! That was easy!" Setria said stretching.  
  
"YUK! Hey, Lavitz, Anya...you guys alright?" Naomi said from where she got out of the sandpit.  
  
Lavitz held Anya's unconscious form in his arms. "Anya, come on...wake up!" she said shaking the girl a bit.  
  
Setria walked over and looked at Anya. "She'll be okay! She just used too much power, that's all..." she smiled at him and took a step forward. "Well? Shall we go to where you wanted to go?"  
  
Lavitz nodded. "Yeah...the Dragon's Nest..." he mumbled lifting Anya and walking toward the forest's path with the others behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay!! So how was it?? I dunno, but I think I'm running out of Ideas...if you have any ideas, please e-mail me!!! Thanks! Now I want you nice people to all review and tell me what you think, and I'd also like to say that the girl Setria is none other then IWA...mhehehe. Now, I'll try to update sooner, but my sister is a real pain in the butt...so yeah!! OKAY!!! Buh bye!!! ^_^ 


	7. Dragon's Nest

Hey everyone! Just so you know, for all people who read my stories...that Chapter 6 is a new chapter! It's called Volcano Crisis, IT IS NOT A Author Notes anymore...just so you know now. Okay! I want to begin this with thanking you guys for reviewing, here are some names: Icewater_Angel, Lady Yuna, Ssp47, Brock, Freefall Insanity, and Aerena...oh if I should forget! My other friend Lodis as well! NOW!!!! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!WAHHAHAHAH!!! Oh, I made a mistake in chapter 6...i called it chapter 7...mehehe sorry!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: The Dragon's Nest  
  
"Yawn...Shana; did we really have to get up THAT early?" Dart complained, looking at her.  
  
Turning Shana glared at Dart. "You should be happy! I mean, what happens if we don't catch up with Lavitz, Anya and Naomi?" she said practically screaming.  
  
Rose stared at the two bickering and began walking into the entrance of the forest. 'Don't they learn?' she thought. "If you two want to find your friends and beat the Dragon, I suggest you hurry up!" she shouted behind her at the two.  
  
Dart and Shana ran to catch up with Rose as they entered the Dragon's Nest.  
  
  
  
"Lavitz, you can put me down now..." Anya whispered into his ear. She landed softly onto the soil and moved beside him, walking at the same speed. He glanced at her with a slightly worried look. "I'm fine...they just scared me till I'm in shock..." she smiled at him.  
  
Blushing he turned his head to the front of him. "Sorry..." he mumbled.  
  
Setria and Lodis stared at the two in amusement, laughing lightly Lodis put a hand to his head. "That guy does not know how to express his feelings to that girl!" he whispered to his traveling companion.  
  
Setria shoved Lodis's shoulder, sending him tripping over a root in the ground. "Shut-up! Knights are kinda slow at love! Just leave em' alone!" she stated walking in front of him to talk to Naomi.  
  
"Girls..." Lodis mumbled out of earshot.  
  
  
  
Dart, Shana and Rose had finally made inside the Nest. The stream flowing beside them, smelt like rotten fish and the air toxic and Shana did not like it.  
  
"Eww...its smells..." she mumbled as she plugged her nose. Getting a bit dizzy Shana knelt on the ground.  
  
"Are you ok?" Dart asked worried.  
  
"Yeah! I'm fine! I just need to rest!" with that said Shana ran off over to the top left path. Dart and Rose followed straight after her.  
  
  
  
Naomi smelt the air as they walked into the entrance of the Nest. "Argh! What's that smell! It's disgusting!" she whined covering her mouth and nose with a hand.  
  
Setria walked to the stream and examined it. "This stream is poisoned...this is the Dragon's doing..." she stated.  
  
Lowering his gaze, Lavitz closed his eyes. "I...I don't know if I should go in..." he finally said opening his eyes. Anya cast a sad glance at him and then looked to Lodis and Setria, who were very confused.  
  
"Okay, it's like this...we got attacked by a serpent dragon...i hit him in the head and it was about to hurt me until Lavitz got in the way...The dragon cast a curse that was meant for me...but Lavitz has this curse instead." She took a deep breath.  
  
"When in contact with a dragon or dragoon, the burn with grow bigger...then kill the person infected. That's why he's kinda hesitant to go in..." she said staring at Naomi then at the jewel around her neck.  
  
Naomi held the stone in her hand and showed it to Lodis and Setria. "This is the dragon spirit of that Serpent Dragon. It chose me...because it wants to see Lavitz die."  
  
Lodis and Setria exchanged glances and then looked back to the three. "I think we should still go in! I mean, who knows what this Dragon can do!" Lodis proclaimed raising his arms.  
  
"I think I have to agree with him guys...we have to destroy it no matter what the causes, I mean it's only one dragon...right?" Setria said.  
  
Looking at the two new travelers, Lavitz nodded his head in agreement. He walked up to the stream and looked into the water. "Their right...we have to take care of the dragon first..." he murmured to himself.  
  
Seeing how Lavitz was thinking things over, Anya walked to the top left path to see what was there, Lodis followed while Naomi and Setria waited with Lavitz. She walked to the tree in front of her and put a hand on it.  
  
"It's dying..." she mumbled.  
  
"I'm okay now Dart!" a voice giggled.  
  
Anya's eyes widened as she looked to where the voice came from. 'It can't be? Is that Shana!' she thought as she ran to where they were. Lodis followed trying to keep up.  
  
"Shana!" Anya exclaimed hugging the girl with brown hair. "I can't believe we actually found you!" she giggled.  
  
Shana's eyes widened as she looked at Anya. "You're here!! Where are Naomi and Lavitz! Are they here too!" she asked holding the happy girl's shoulders.  
  
"Of course! OH! And Dart, we have more company!" Anya giggled running back, passing Lodis on the way.  
  
"Anya! What the heck are you doing! Man, she's hyper all of a sudden!" he exclaimed, but looked to the group behind him and ran a way.  
  
Dart, Shana and Rose followed the boy back to the entrance.  
  
  
  
'LAVITZ! LAVITZ!!!" Anya shouted jumping on him and hugging him from behind. "Their here! We found them!" she giggled.  
  
"What? Who's here? Dart?" he asked.  
  
"DUH! See!" she said as she pointed to Drat and co. Lavitz looked to the other group and smiled slightly, he had still punched Dart...lets hope he had forgiven Lavitz.  
  
"Lavitz..." Dart whispered.  
  
Naomi saw Dart and hid behind Lodis and Anya. "HIDE ME!!" she shouted, getting a small glance from Dart.  
  
"Uh...Dart, what I did back in Hoax...I'm..." Lavitz started, but Dart cut him off. "Lavitz, you don't need to apologize...it's my fault, I stopped you from trying to bring them back...sorry."  
  
Lavitz smiled again clapped Dart over the back. "That okay, man I missed ya. Being around two girls isn't fun."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!" Naomi screamed running up to him and poking his nose. "You mean, you had no fun at all!!! You turkey!" she screamed again and flicked him in the face. "Don't forget, I have that spirit who wants you dead, remember..." she gave him a sly look.  
  
Lavitz's eyes widened as he gave her a worried look. "You wouldn't..."he said glaring at her playfully.  
  
"Who said I won't...? I just might...Power of the Serpent Dragoon!" she shouted.  
  
"ACK! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!!!" he yelled covering her mouth, trying to stop her from transforming into a dragoon.  
  
'Mehehe...I'm evil.' She looked at him and smiled. "I didn't change though...you're mean!!" she giggled running off behind Lodis again.  
  
"Mean my foot! You...don't ever do that again!" he huffed glaring at Naomi's happy form.  
  
Dart looked at Lavitz and noticed a burn mark on the back of his green tunic. "Uhhh, Lavitz? Did you fry in the Villude or something?" he asked pointing to Lavitz's back.  
  
Looking at Dart, then at the ground. "Uh...no, we had a little problem on the way here...Anya can you explain?" he asked.  
  
Walking up to the three she explained what had happened as they left Hoax, about how they found a Serpent Dragon, and how Lavitz got cursed. And also meeting Lodis and Setria.  
  
Dart looked at Lavitz as Anya finished. "You okay? I mean...you haven't seen any dragon's since then, right?" he asked worried.  
  
He nodded. "Let's go...we have to destroy it..." he walked off in the direction of the smell.  
  
Rose stared at him and then followed, Shana and Dart got acquainted to Lodis and Setria, and Dart forgave Naomi...finally...and the group was off...again.  
  
  
  
The new group of 8 people set off in search of the dragon. Each passing of the trees and stream, the stench got worse and that meant they were getting closer to the dragon.  
  
"Hey, think we can cross this Dart?" Naomi asked pointing to the webbed floor, concealing a hole.  
  
"Maybe...who wants to try?" he offered.  
  
"ME! ME!!" Setria announced, throwing her hand up into the air. "I will!" she ran to the web and walked onto it, making it break and let her drop. "WHEE!!" she giggled, her voice becoming an echo.  
  
Lodis slapped his forehead, and sighed. "She meant to do that..." he mumbled jumping down the rocky edge.  
  
Noticing a slippery path beside the spot where Lodis had jumped, Anya walked toward it and sat down on her behind. "Who wants to come with me?" she asked the others, smiling.  
  
Everyone shook their heads. "Awww...Lavitz? Please?" she begged batting her eyes at him.  
  
Rolling his eyes he sat down beside her and glance at Dart, who was snickering a bit until Shana shut him up. Anya saw this as her chance to hop onto his lap and pushed her hands on the ground to make them move. Lavitz was too late to stop her.  
  
"WAHOO!!!" she shouted lifting her hands into the air and giggling like a four year old. Lavitz on the other hand was yelling his heart out in a freaked out version. "AHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Shana looked at Dart and smiled a devilish smile. "Please Dart?" she asked trying the same move Anya did.  
  
Backing up Dart put his hands up. "Nuh-uh! I think I'll jump instead!" she grinned scared as he jumped into the blackness.  
  
"Phooey...Naomi?" she asked glancing at the other one left. "You wanna try?" "DUH!!" she giggled sitting down beside Shana and both girls took off at the same time. "WEEE!!!!" they both screamed all the way down.  
  
Waiting at the bottom was Setria, Anya, Lavitz, Lodis, Dart and Rose who had jumped as well. Shana and Naomi came into view as they skidded to a stop right in front of Dart. "Hi!" they said in unison.  
  
"You're both insane..." he said.  
  
Lavitz smiled at the three arguing and looked at the long path. "Great...more obstacles." Anya giggled at his low slow voice and skipped to a mushroom looking thingy.  
  
Poking it, she jumped back surprised. "WHA! Hey, I found a way guys!" she shouted.  
  
Naomi and Setria walked over and began poking all the others. "Now, I think we can make it to the Dragon!" Naomi announced.  
  
They headed in the direction, Rose had pointed too. "This way, I can smell it."  
  
  
  
They ran into a small crystallized clearing, where they were looking at a shilotte in the light. Dart squinted his eyes at the person on top a rock. 'Who's he...?' he thought.  
  
"Who's there?" the voice said booming.  
  
Lavitz's face paled as the voice reached his ears, his eyes widened as well. 'It's can't be...' he thought as he ran forward, not knowing what he was doing.  
  
"Lavitz! Wait up!" Naomi hollered running after him. The others followed suit.  
  
"Lavitz? Is it really you boy?" the vice mocked as Lavitz came into view of the person in the shadows.  
  
Lavitz gritted his teeth in anger while staring heatedly at the man in front of him. "GREHAM!" he shouted, sending a echo threw the cave.  
  
Showing an evil grin Greham landed on the ground just feet away from Lavitz, the son of him. "You've grown up boy...since I last saw you." He looked Lavitz over and smiled. "Just like Servi..."he mumbled.  
  
Lavitz had enough at staring at this man and charged at him, but missed. "DON"T EVER speak my father's name again!" he yelled angrily. Anya saw the man Lavitz had tried attacking and looked to the shadows behind him noticing a piercing red gleam of eyes.  
  
"Lavitz move away from there!" she shouted pulling on his arm and back to the others. "The dragon...it's over there! You need to stay hidden..." she said tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Lavitz looked at her then at the others then back at her again. "I can't...i can't run from a man who betrayed and killed my father...who cares about that curse!" he exclaimed, his eyes showing sad emotion from the past.  
  
"Lavitz..." Anya looked to the ground and clenched her fists. "I won't allow you to fight this man, not even for family revenge!" she looked at him with a glow in her eyes.  
  
"What? Anya?" he stared at her in shock as she moved forward to touch him. "You alright? What's the matter with you?" he backed towards the others, who were staring at her as well.  
  
Greham watched the scene with the possessed girl advancing on Lavitz and grinned. "You want a fight? Come out, Power of the Jade Dragoon!" he hollered a green light emerging from his body.  
  
Anya snapped back into reality and turned around. "NO! Lavitz get away!" she cried, but too late. Lavitz was already holding the sides of his arms in pain as the burn grew. Naomi ran over and pulled him behind the wall, so he was no where to be seen by Greham or the Dragon.  
  
"Ahhh..." he clenched his teeth to stop the pain, but no use it just kept coming like massive sharp needles down his spine. Naomi held up her dragoon spirit which was glowing brightly, and stared in awe.  
  
"Please Serpent dragon...please don't hurt him any longer!" she cried as Anya ran over with Shana behind her. Rose, Dart and Lodis were fighting Greham and his dragon...Freybrand.  
  
"Lavitz! Come on, you can fight it!" Anya pleaded. Shana knelt down beside him and touched his arm. A surge of energy left him and shocked Shana lightly. "Ah!" she cried holding her hand.  
  
"Lavitz...I'm sorry..." Naomi said getting up and trading places with Lodis. Anya looked at her in disbelief; she was going to turn Dragoon. "Naomi! YOU CAN'T!" she cried.  
  
Too late. A powerful tsunami twirled around her creating light and magic combined. She emerged with an Armor made of Blue Sapphire, her arms had swirling straps running all the ways up, and her dress flowed like water as she landed. She stared at Greham and attacked quickly sending him flying into the wall, as for the Dragon she used her magic. Spreading her arms apart and closing her eyes, a tsunami emerged from the rock creating a tornado.  
  
"Devastation!" she cried destroying the Dragon.  
  
  
  
Hey everyone! Sorry about the little cut off there, but I had to...my sister was home! Evil she is!!! Now, I want you guys to review and please be nice...thanks! OH! And tell me what story I should work on next!  
  
That's all! Thanks!!^_^ Love ya all!! 


	8. New Found Love

Hey everyones! I'm starting Chapter 8 now!! You guys want em to work on this, so I'll work on this one. Now...there's gonna be a little romance...so don't all scared or anything!! HERE'S CHAPTER 8!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: New Found Love  
  
"Lavitz...I'm sorry..." Naomi said getting up and trading places with Lodis. Anya looked at her in disbelief; she was going to turn Dragoon. "Naomi! YOU CAN'T!" she cried.  
  
Too late. A powerful tsunami twirled around her creating light and magic combined. She emerged with an Armor made of Blue Sapphire, her arms had swirling straps running all the ways up, and her dress flowed like water as she landed. She stared at Greham and attacked quickly sending him flying into the wall, as for the Dragon she used her magic. Spreading her arms apart and closing her eyes, a tsunami emerged from the rock creating a tornado.  
  
"Devastation!" she cried destroying the Dragon.  
  
The others watched in amazement as Naomi landed and de-transformed. She ran to where Anya and Shana were helping Lavitz, and knelt down in front of Anya. "I'm sorry!! I had too!" Naomi cried tears falling from her face.  
  
Aya looked up from Lavitz's body at Naomi's scared face and smiled lightly. "You saved him..." she whispered.  
  
Confused Naomi sat up. "What? How, did I save him...?" she asked.  
  
Anya pointed up above Lavitz sleeping form and smiled again at the orb floating from above him. "The Jade Dragoon Spirit chose him...only if he becomes Dragoon, then the burn will grow!" she gleefully said.  
  
Naomi's eyes widened with happiness and hugged Anya. "WAHOO!!!" she giggled jumping up and bouncing around the area. Anya smiled and looked at Lavitz. "The scar grew a lot though..." she mumbled.  
  
"What?" stopping Naomi turned around to look at Anya. "How...m-much did it grow?" she asked.  
  
"It's up to his neck..."she sadly said. "When he goes Dragoon, he'll die..."Anya told everyone around her. Everyone froze in spot except Rose and looked and looked at her with disbelieving eyes.  
  
"How can you be so sure? He won't die!" Dart exclaimed.  
  
Shana looked at Dart and then to the ground. "Dart...I-I don't fell to good..." she mumbled before fainting on the ground. Dart ran to her side, "Shana!" he cried holding her.  
  
Anya looked at her face. "It's the poison...we have to get her to Lohan for help!" she said standing up and running up to the wall where Greham had been before. Staring at it she tried to climb it. "It's climbable, come on! Lodis, can you carry Lavitz?" she asked from halfway.  
  
Lodis stared at her. "Fine..." he walked over to the Knight. "Ok...you have ta hold on!" he mumbled while gritting his teeth to lift him up on his back.  
  
Drat held Shana while climbing up the wall where Anya waited at the top. Naomi and Setria were the next ones up and waiting then Rose. The others got up soon enough.  
  
"Hmm...Setria, Naomi come over here for a sec!" Anya called from the road. Both girls looked at each other and walked toward Anya.  
  
Whispering to the younger girls Anya pointed to the item carrier coming this way from the road. "Try to get his attention and hitch us a ride, I'll help too!" she giggled. They nodded happily.  
  
They ran up to the road and waved their arms in the air and yelled loudly to stop. "STOP PLEASE!" Setria shouted. The carriage stopped right in front of them. "Hiya kids! What can I do for ya?" the man asked lifting his hat to see them.  
  
Anya walked up to him and smiled. "Can we and our friends hitch a ride to Lohan?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"How many?" he asked back. "7 of us..." Naomi replied.  
  
He thought for a bit and looked at the group by the trees. "You've got two injured? Hmm...Hop in! I'm going to Lohan anyway!" he happily said. "You want some help?" he looked at Shana and Lavitz.  
  
The three girls nodded and moved away so the man could get down. He help Lodis carry Lavitz in and Dart carry Shana in, then the others all jumped in Naomi in the front chatting with the man.  
  
  
  
"So, what were you kids doing in a place like that?" the man asked Naomi, who obviously didn't have a real clue. Dart moved a bit to where he was near the man.  
  
"It was an order from King Albert, to destroy the dragon. The man with the armor and green tunic is Lavitz Slambert, Head of the First Knighthood." Dart continued talking to the man while Naomi listening intently.  
  
Lodis looked outside, seeing it had started to rain. "Great...more rain..." he mumbled earning a whack form Setria.  
  
"I LOVE rain!" she exclaimed whacking him some more. Anya giggled and Rose only minded her own business while looking outside as well. "Lodis!! Your a turkey!" she laughed seeing how Lodis was cowering form her hits.  
  
"I wanna live to see tomorrow ya know!" he blurted back. A vein appeared on his forehead, mostly from insanity.  
  
Naomi looked up into the sky and smiled. 'I'm glad I came with them...' she thought to herself. She giggled and laughed outloud. "Hahaha!!!" she laughed causing the others to look at her. "Hehe, I'm happy! I've never been to Lohan before..." she blushed.  
  
"It's large..." a voice mumbled tiredly. Everyone looked at Lavitz, who had his eyes closed. "Lavitz? You're awake!" Anya happily said. "Yeah..." he replied.  
  
Naomi climbed in the back, letting Rose go in front. "Lavitz...I need to tell you something..." she mumbled. Opening his eyes a little Lavitz gave her his attention by looking at her.  
  
"I used the Dragoon Spirit...of the Serpent Dragon, I-I had to..." she sadly said to him.  
  
Smiling he closed his eyes again. "That's alright...i forgive you." He mumbled something about how Greham was a Dragoon and stuff as he fell into unconsciousness.  
  
"Thanks..." she said before sitting happily beside Anya. Anya stared at Lavitz with her crystal eyes and smiled lovenly at him. 'He's so sweet...when he's sleeping...' she thought.  
  
Dart looked at Anya then at Lavitz. 'Ah! That's what's going on! She loves him...' he happily thought as Anya kept staring at Lavitz.  
  
  
  
: LOHAN:  
  
"There ya go kids! Have fun and take care!" the man said before taking off. From there then ran to the Doctor's place to help Shana and maybe even Lavitz.  
  
: OFFICE:  
  
Dart waited outside the door as Shana was being checked, Anya was in a different room where Lavitz was and Naomi, Setria, Lodis and Rose waited in the waiting room.  
  
"Please be okay..." he quietly said, and then the doctor came out. "Senator! Is she ok?" he hastily said.  
  
Senator gave him a sad look. "She is inflicted with Dragon's Poison...without the Dragoni Plant she could die...i think there is one near the Dragon's Nest...but it's blocked by another plant."  
  
Dart remember the place where Shana had taken a rest. "That place...alright! We'll go and get it! Please keep her alive till then!" Dart said before running out to the other room to tell Anya.  
  
"Anya, we're going to the Dragon's Nest again! Are you going to come?" he asked.  
  
"I think I'll stay here...and keep an eye on both of them...is that okay?" she replied back.  
  
"Of course! Take care..." he said before getting the others and running out the door to get the Dragoni Plant.  
  
Anya looked at the door and then at Lavitz's sleeping form on the bed. "Lavitz...are you awake?" she quietly whispered into his ear and placing a hand on his forehead.  
  
"Hmm...Yah, I'm awake?" he said tiredly as he looked up at her with blurry vision. "Damn..." he cursed shaking his head to get rid of the blurriness.  
  
Anya giggled. "Maybe if you sat up, you wouldn't be so dizzy?" she offered.  
  
"Alright..." he tried to get up but without Anya help he couldn't. "Thanks..." he said blushing as she held onto his hand.  
  
She smiled as she felt him tremble a bit as she let go. 'Just tell him!!' her mind told her furiously. "Um...Lavitz?" she mumbled.  
  
"Yes?" he asked. 'DUMB ANSWER!!!' he whacked his mind as he thought this. He looked into her eyes and started to heat up inside, she was just do beautiful with her Blue hair and Crystal eyes. 'Lavitz...calm down...' he thought.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you..." Anya fidgeted in place on the bed and wrung her hands together; she looked at his face and eyes. The green sparkle was still there from when she first meet him and his face as handsome as ever.  
  
"I..."she whispered looking down at the bed sheets blushing. She couldn't say it there, not now...could she? Lavitz looked at her worried then down at her trembling hands. 'What's she trying to tell me?' he thought. He put a hand on hers and looked at her.  
  
"What are you trying to say Anya?" he asked smiling.  
  
She looked at his hand then at his eyes scared to tell him. 'I love you!' her mind said for her, but it didn't come out of her mouth. "I..." she couldn't speak, and her throat was dry as ever.  
  
"Hey...its okay, you can tell me..." he softly said putting a hand to her chin to stop her from looking down again. She breathed in as her heart beated loudly in her chest. "I...I...Lo...ove..." she stuttered as the tears started flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Anya?" Lavitz looked at her and wiped her tears away. 'Is that what she was trying to tell me?' he asked his mind. Before he could stop himself he replied, "I do too..." as he kissed her lips.  
  
Anya's eyes widened and then closed as she kissed him, loving ever moment. They parted and looked at each other. Anya smiled and hugged him while falling asleep in his arms. Lavitz on the other hand was bewildered, 'Did I JUST DO THAT!' he thought as his eyes were wide with amazement.  
  
Looking down at the girl in his arms he smiled softly and combed his hand through her hair and kissed it. The both of them stayed that way for a while.  
  
  
  
OKAY!!! Their finally in Lohan!! YAY!! I know my romance is pathetic...but I had too!!! Anyway, I would like you guys to say ether or not you want me to keep this one going, or stop and work on another one. Just tell me in your REVIEWS!!! MEAHHAHA!!! I'm crazy, I know that. And tell me if my ROMANCE sucks or not...Thanks!!  
  
Till next time!!^_^ 


	9. Setria's Brother: The Great Warrior

Okay!! I know my romance sucked...but I didn't think people would actually like it...WAHOO!!! *Cough* Sorry, got a cold. Now...*Evil glint in eyes* I should make this chapter funny, and lovey dovy...all at the same time...meheheheheh! I'm evil!! Okay guys!! Here's Chapter 9!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Setria's Brother: The Great warrior!  
  
Dart, Rose, Naomi, Setria and Lodis entered the Doctor's office from getting the Dragoni Plant...but did they get something better than it? Hmm...  
  
"Did you find it?" Senator asked from Shana's bedside.  
  
"No, we got something better!" Dart claimed running up to Shana and placing a silver orb in her hand as it glowed. The others watched and smiled from their places as Shana was healed by the Spirit of the White Silver Dragoon.  
  
"Oh...uh, Dart? What is this?" Shana exclaimed sitting up and staring at the orb in her hands. "It's the White Silver Dragoon Spirit, you're a dragoon now!" he happily said.  
  
"Oh...that's nice." "What's wrong?" he asked looking concernedly at her.  
  
"It's just that...i am worried about Lavitz...is HE okay?" she asked standing off the bed and walking a bit around the room. Hearing little giggles and awes Shana walked up behind Naomi and Setria. "What is it?" she asked looking through the crack with the girls.  
  
"Aww...look at em'...their so cute!" Naomi whispered to the other girls.  
  
There they were...Lavitz and Anya, all snuggled up together. Lavitz leaning against the bed asleep and Anya in his arms asleep as well. Dart walked over to Shana and peered through but didn't see.  
  
"Dart! Don't look! You'll scare him!" Naomi pronounced pushing the blond out of seeing areas. She knew Dart wouldn't leave Lavitz and Anya alone if he saw they way they were sleeping together.  
  
"Huh? What? I don' see anything though?" he muttered as he walked out the door. 'Whoops! Forgot about Lavitz and Anya!' he thought running back in.  
  
"LAVITZ!! ANYA!! LETS GO!" he yelled to the door.  
  
THUD!!!! And a scream.  
  
"Oww..." Lavitz was laying on the floor covered in blankets that were thrown by Anya as she screamed thinking it was the Robed Ones.  
  
"Ah! Lavitz! I'm so sorry!!" she giggled pulling off a blanket on his face and smiling down at him. He smiled back. The door swung open.  
  
"Lavitz! Anya! You should have told me before!" Dart snickered crossing his arms and staring at the two on the floor. Lavitz flushed deep red and covered his face again. Anya on the other hand stood up and went up to Dart and SLAPPED HIM HARD!!!  
  
SLAP!  
  
"AHH!! What did you do that for?!?!" Dart exclaimed putting a hand to his now red hand printed face.  
  
"For bugging Lavitz and ME! You just don't know when to quit!" she practically screamed. "We'll be out in five!!" and slammed the door in his face knocking him over.  
  
Shan looked down at Dart and smiled. "You just had to do that...your really dumb sometimes..." she giggled.  
  
"Yeah, yah..." he mumbled getting up off the floor.  
  
  
  
: Room:  
  
Kneeling in front of Lavitz, Anya put a hand on his. "Did he embarrass you?" she asked.  
  
Lavitz knowing it was Anya lifted the bed sheet. "Yes..." he mumbled blushing. She looked at his red and giggled loudly. "Teehee...you should see your face!!" she giggled holding her sides.  
  
Looking up at her he flung out his arms to grab her; but she moved out of the way and ran out of the room giggling insanely. "Girls..." he mumbled getting up and to get changed.  
  
  
  
Lavitz walked out of the room and out to the door thanking Senator on the way. He made it outside to see 7 people staring at him. "W-What? Why are you looking at me that way!" he asked getting red in the face again.  
  
Anya skipped over to him and grabbed his arm and ran for the stadium below. Everyone watched, and then thought then..."WAIT UP!!" they all yelled, except for Rose who just jumped all the way down to the bottom to see Anya drag Lavitz inside the stadium.  
  
  
  
: Stadium:  
  
"Anya? What was that about?" he asked unsure why she did that.  
  
She looked to him and smiled. "Your were gonna explode with redness if I didn't get you out of there! So, I dragged you here and we can have fun!" she giggled again pointing to the ticket stand.  
  
Lavitz smiled slightly and was dragged all the way to the stand to by tickets, knowing Anya wanted to have fun he bought 12 and off they were...again.  
  
"Lavitz! Can we go there first?" she jumped up and down and pointed to the hitting the monkey stand. "Off course..." he grinned. And really, being a Knight doesn't mean you can't have fun, right? Mehehe...  
  
Dart and the others finally got to where Lavitz and Anya had ran off to, grinning he rubbed his hands together. "Hehe, time for a little payback Anya..." he mumbled.  
  
Shana obviously heard him and elbowed him in the gut. "Leave them be! Anya wants to have a little fun before we head off again; she's trying to get Lavitz to have fun too! Now, let's sign you up for the tournament!!" she laughed half dragging him there and also passing Anya and Lavitz.  
  
"Hey! Shana, can I at least bug them once?" he begged. "Do you want Anya to slap you again?" Shana grinned innocently. "You wouldn't dare... FINE! Lets go!" he grumbled heading for the signing up table.  
  
"Me thinks we were forgotten..." Naomi put a finger to her cheek and walked off to find a good seating spot to see the fights with Lodis and Setria. Rose had stayed put and was eyeing a man whom was heading down below to the fighting arena.  
  
'That man...seems different...' she thought before heading to find a spot.  
  
: Games:  
  
"Lavitz I'm gonna check something...you stay her!" Anya ordered him as she took off to another stand. He watched her run off and looked down to the stadium, only to see a big hulking man attacking Dart.  
  
"Hi, can I get two of those please?" Anya asked the young man at the food stand. He looked up at her and smiled, "why of course sweetheart!" he grinned and gave her the two caramel covered apples, but also touched her arms as well. She looked at him and moved away.  
  
"Where ya going? You wanna watch the fights with me?" he grinned again. Anya moved away and ran off toward Lavitz with the other guy following and grabbing her arm. "Hey, come on!" he said.  
  
"Let me go..." she told him pulling away.  
  
Lavitz looked away from the fight to where Anya was and saw that see was being held. "Hey...Let her GO!" he yelled running up and punching the guy in the face.  
  
Anya grabbed onto Lavitz's arm and clung to it. "He tried to DATE me...of all the nerve!" she frowned at the fallen man as he looked up at Lavitz and cowered.  
  
"Sir? Is she YOUR girl-friend?" he asked getting up.  
  
"Yes, she is...now why are you trying to pull her away? You don't want to go from Hellena do you?" Lavitz asked, a glint in his eyes.  
  
The man's eyes widened. "NO! You're from Hellena! I'm Sorry!!" he yelled cowering behind a barrel. Anya and Lavitz smiled. "Hey...I'm from Bale not Hellena! You got that small-fry!" he told the food stand dude, walking off with Anya clutching his arm like candy.  
  
"You can ease your grip..." he chuckled. Anya blushed lightly and handed Lavitz a Caramel Apple and took a bite out of hers and giggled. "Okay, you're scaring me...oh! You want to watch the fights? Dart's in it..." he offered pointing to the Arena below.  
  
"Okay!" she found a spot for them to watch as another man got beaten by Dart. Anya yelled down below to him. "GO DART GO!!!" she laughed. Dart looked up and waved at the two and walked back to where the fighters wait for their turn.  
  
  
  
Setria watched as a old man entered the arena, and then watched as another man entered...but he had platinum hair. 'My...god...is that who I think it is?' her mind raced with anticipation as she ran down from her spot to the Fighter's Wait.  
  
"Setria? Where ya going?" Naomi asked confused. Setria waved back, "to see my brother!!" she giggled running out of sight leaving Naomi utterly confused even more.  
  
Lodis laughed. "You see that Platinum haired guy down there fighting the old geezer, that's her brother...Lloyd!" he told the younger girl.  
  
"Oh...he's cute!" she said giggling.  
  
Lodis slapped his forehead. "OI!"  
  
  
  
Setria ran down to the Fighter Wait and made just as the fight ended. She caught Lloyd's hair and ran right for him. "LLOYD!!!" she giggled jumping up to hug him.  
  
Surprised he moved back and stared at the little girl clutching his stomach and smiling. He blinked, "Setria? It is you!" he grinned kneeling down to her height. "How did you get here?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm with Dart and everyone!" she claimed pointing at Dart. "Uh...Setria can you go back to the stands, I can hear Ginger calling about invaders!" he said into her ear.  
  
Her eyes widened. "AHHH!!!" and ran up all the way back to her spot with Naomi and Lodis.  
  
"Hmm, works still...well Dart? You ready?" Lloyd murmured; a silver glint in his eyes.  
  
"You bet!" Dart said back as the two walked back out to the arena. Where the fight began... (OKAY!! This part is boring...here it is... DART LOST!! WAHHAHAHAH!!)  
  
  
  
I know... -_- That was a short chapter...please doesn't hurt me!!(Cowers in the corner) Mehehe, well anyway...i hope you guys liked that chapter!! NOW!!! I need some ideas for Chapter 10? Can you give me some and I'll say you gave me that idea!!! OHH!! And too Yuna...umm, sorry if I didn't use your idea, but I'll use it somewhere else's! Okay? And again! Thanks for the reviews!! Keep em' coming!!  
  
TILL NEXT TIME!!! ^_^  
  
Aya 


	10. The Wanderer of the Light

Okay guys! Here the next chappie of On Angels Wings! Sorry it took so long, but...i ran out of ideas for it. So now! Here are the ideas I thought of in this chapter! WHAHHAHA!! I hope...i don't kill Lavitz...in the next one.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Wanderer of the Light  
  
"Yawn..." Anya leaned on Lavitz as they waited for Dart at the entrance. She looked up at him and gazed into his green eyes staring in front of him. Noticing she was staring Anya quickly looked to the front of her.  
  
"DART! You did great!" Naomi giggled waving her arms in the air as him and an old man showed up.  
  
"Who's that?" Anya asked staring at the man.  
  
"I'm Haschel, pleased to meet you young lady!" he said kissing her hand. Anya blushed; Lavitz...felt a pang of jealously.  
  
"You too..." she mumbled leaning on Lavitz again. Haschel was introduced to everyone as well.  
  
"How's about we all play some games? I already know Anya and Lavitz have played some games, I just wanna play too..." Shana sighed grabbing Dart arm and dragging him to one of the games.  
  
Everyone planed to meet back there, and then all that was left was Anya and Lavitz. They both sighed.  
  
"We got dumped..."she mumbled. Lavitz chuckled.  
  
"Well...we still have time to spare, right?" he asked looking around and then looking at Anya who was grinning evilly. "What are you thinking now...?" he asked as he backed up.  
  
"You'll see! Come on!" she smiled grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the Stadium.  
  
As Anya pulled him to somewhere's Lavitz was having a hard time keeping up. They were running though a forest near Lohan and Lavitz thought she was crazy right there. But as soon as they were out of the forest, Lavitz's eyes widened.  
  
"Whoa..." he stared at a vast land with a pure water lake in the middle. Tree surrounded the area, and the sun right over head of the lake making it sparkle.  
  
"This is my special place. I used to come here when I was on Vacation..." Anya said running up to the water and looking down. "And...Since you're special to me...i wanted to show it to you."  
  
Smiling Lavitz walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his face to her hair. "This reminds you of your past, doesn't it?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "I remember...once, that when I escaped the other time I came here. It was night and the moon shone above the water, it made a clear white strip across it and the water sparkled with a holy sense. It was wonderful...the stars made it all perfect..." she mumbled.  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "How's about we go tell Dart that we can return to the castle tomorrow morning, then we can see how the moonlight works out here..." he suggested.  
  
Turning around Anya hugged Lavitz. "Really! THANK YOU!" she cried burring her face into his shirt. He hugged her back and the two head back to tell Dart, who actually agrees thanks to Shana.  
  
  
  
: Night at the Lake:  
  
Anya stared around the Lake as she sat on the blanket provided by Lavitz. The water was black, waiting for the moon to shine right over it. She smiled and waited, Lavitz was staring at the stars, also waiting for the moon too.  
  
"Hey...there it is..." he said pointing to it.  
  
Anya looked up at it and smiled. The moon shone over the lake, the light sprung forth from it and landed on the water creating a most beautiful sparkle. Both of them smiled at the way it started moving. Waves making a streak appear and soon a spiral. Anya and Lavitz looked on in awe.  
  
"I've never seen this before!" Anya said.  
  
"Hmm...Maybe it changes every night or month..." he mumbled.  
  
Anya looked at Lavitz's eyes noticing that the sparkle reflected in them making them glow a golden green colour. He saw her staring again and smiled.  
  
"What?" he laughed as he noticed her blush.  
  
"It...It's just that your eyes glow when you look at the water..." she giggled trying to hide her embarrassment. Noticing he was staring at her, Anya leaned on his shoulder and sighed. 'Like a date...' she thought closing her eyes.  
  
He wrapped his arm around her and held her close as they watched the water do different things. Lavitz looked down to see Anya sleeping; she looked like an angel from heaven.  
  
'The Light Wanderer...' a voice said in his head.  
  
"What?" Lavitz mumbled quietly, as to nobody was there. "My imagination..." he sighed and picked up Anya carefully, careful not to disrupt her sleep. He picked up the blanket as well and walked to the inn in Lohan.  
  
"The Light Wanderer...hmm..." he had begun thinking on the way back to Lohan about these words. 'I'll ask Anya later tomorrow...'  
  
  
  
Okay...very short Chappie...man! ARGH! OKAY! Now...Chapter 17 in desperate magic is up, I need more reviews so...yeah. And I hope you like this one...is this romance gonna get in the way of Lavitz and his work? Hmmm.find out in the next CHAPPIE!!  
  
OH! Don't forget to read chappie 17 of Desperate Magic!! Thank you!  
  
Aya 


	11. Mind of a Warrior

Hiya everyone! Okay...I'm gonna work on Angels Wings now...so Aerena...you want some Angst huh? Well...i think there will be some Angst...so keep your heart a pumping. OKAY! Here we go with chapter 11!!  
Chapter 11: Heart of a Warrior  
  
The group was now at the inn in Lohan again. Lavitz had brung Anya to her room and went back downstairs. Dart, he, Naomi, and Setria were seated in the chairs in the mini bar living room talking about the next plans and why Lavitz was with a sleeping Anya in his arms.  
  
"So...? What's the plan?" Dart asked suddenly as Naomi and Setria had finished their chess game, but Lavitz was still looking at the fire.  
  
"Well?" he asked again.  
  
"I think we should head to Bale tomorrow morning, very early..." Setria suggested, looking up from the board.  
  
Naomi smiled at Dart. "She's right, it's always good to start early in the morning just to get a head start on the day!" she giggled.  
  
"Hmm..." putting a hand to his chin he thought for a bit.  
  
Staring at the fire Lavitz began thinking, about him and Anya...and what would happen when he had returned to the castle. He wouldn't be able to protect her...would he?  
  
"Hey...you looked pretty bummed so I came over. Are you okay?" Naomi asked sitting on the floor near the fire beside Lavitz.  
  
He looked at her with tired green eyes. "Just thinking..." he mumbled.  
  
"Thinking too much can be very bad for you...you should get some sleep, you look REALLY tired!" she exclaimed looking at his face.  
  
"Yeah...alright then, Good night you guys." He got up and left waving good night to them and went to his room where Lodis was already sleeping and were them and Dart shared a room.  
  
"He seemed oblivious to our discussion on tomorrow."  
  
"Oh hush! He's been thinking! I bet you don't think that much!" Setria said before going up the stairs with Naomi to their room where Anya and Shana were already asleep.  
  
"Women...I think...let's see you think, yeah, let's see you think!" Dart grumbled before walking up the stair to his room to sleep.  
: The next morning:  
  
"Everyone ready?" Anya said with a smiling face.  
  
The group said yes and they started walking to the entrance. But...there was a scream causing them to stop and stare at the front. Lavitz seemed to tense as they saw what had emerged out of the doors. A Knight with arrows sticking out of parts of his body.  
  
"Uuugh..." he moaned as he hit the floor. Lavitz ran toward him and knelt down. "What happened!" he asked placing a hand on the fallen Knight's shoulder.  
  
"Ugh...S-sir Lavitz! I won't die in vain...Bale...was attacked...by...Sandora's...King Albert...Hellena..." were the words of the Knight.  
  
Lavitz gasped and stood up. "King Albert!" he yelled running toward the outside, Dart grabbed onto his arms and tired holding him back. "Lavitz, calm down! Don't do something rash!" he yelled.  
  
"No! Let go of me! King Albert!" Just then a figure appeared out of the crowd that had formed and jumped over Lavitz and Dart, punching Lavitz in the gut knocking the wind out of him.  
  
"UGH!" everything blacked out for him.  
  
"Lavitz!" Anya cried running to him. She stared at the man who had knocked him out. "Why did you do that? He was only worried for his King!" she shouted.  
  
"Sorry about that, but a Knight's got to have a clear head to go after the King..." Haschel said looking to her. "Well, I think we should get him to the Clinic to rest."  
  
Naomi and Setria stared at each other and nodded. "We'll go after King Albert!" they said in unison. Dart, Rose, and Shana looked to them. "NO! You can't do alone!" they said.  
  
"Damn..." Naomi muttered.  
  
Lodis carried Lavitz's arms while Dart carried his legs. If he didn't have all that armor on, Lavitz would be a lot lighter.  
: Clinic again:  
  
"Ug...where...King Albert!" Lavitz exclaimed jumping out of the bed but only pushed back down on it by Haschel.  
  
"You IDIOT! Only a fool would enter Hellena with a mind like how you had it. I went to get a feel for the situation...it is true King Albert is in Hellena but they have not executed him yet. He offered himself up as for protection to Bale. So? Are we going to go now?" he asked.  
  
Lowering his head as if he was just punished he thought quietly. 'I have to save him...I should have went back sooner!' he thought. "Let's go save him..." he told everyone.  
  
"YEAH!" the girls smiled. They all headed out the door with Rose walking silently behind them and also nodding to Senator.  
  
: Hellena Prison:  
  
Anya stared up at the top and frowned. 'Why would someone build such a thing...' she thought before heading in holding onto Lavitz's arm. Surprisingly he took it out of her grasp and walked a little faster. 'What?' her mind automatically said.  
  
Naomi looked at Anya's sad face and jumped up beside her. "He's just got a lot on his mind, don't worry! I'll talk to him!" she said hugging her so called sister.  
  
"Thanks..." Anya mumbled smiling.  
  
: Inside Hellena and hidden away in the corner:  
  
"This way..." Lodis told the others waving to them and moving forward a bit. "How you know where were going?" Naomi asked knitting her brows.  
  
"He's been held captive here before for two months!" Setria said answering the question. "Oh, that must suck..." Naomi said lowering her head and kept walking.  
  
'HAHAHA! No one is here to save you Kingy! No one! When the sun comes up you shall die!' Frugel's voice echoed though the corridors as the others stopped to hear.  
  
Lavitz clenched his fist and his lance in the other. "Damn...it's almost sunrise!" he hissed quietly. He began to stealthy move along the side behind Lodis, and as soon as they got to where they could see Frugel Shana laid the shot.  
  
"AGH!" his voice boomed as he turned to the group all ready with their weapons. They attacked.  
  
"Setria! Lavitz! Let's go!" Dart called over his shoulder as the group pulled ready to attack.  
  
"Flaming Icicle!" (Setria)  
  
"Gust of Wind Dance!" (Lavitz)  
  
"Volcano!" (Dart...I'm pathetic)  
  
: Sidelines:  
  
Anya looked to the fight then to Albert, his eyes wide as the people fought to protect him. Anya saw a glint of Black enter the room as she turned her head back to the battle. 'Who...is...' she shook her head and the battle was over.  
  
Before Setria, Lavitz and Dart could get back to the group a loud yell was heard from the King. Lavitz snapped his head in the direction of the scream with wide eyes.  
  
'King Albert!' his mind hollered as he started to move forward. Anya grabbed his arm before he could go anywhere. "Wait Lavitz...don't do it! Albert will be fine!" she cried pulling him back.  
  
"Moon Gem..." the words leaked out of the hooded man's mouth and Setria blinked. "Lloyd?" a whisper erupted from her.  
  
Lloyd looked as the King fell to the ground gasping after the moon gem had been taken out. H saw as Lavitz struggled against the blue haired girl holding him back form his king and smiled. 'A perfect Pond...' he thought as he backed up slightly. He raised the Moon gem to his chest and mumbled some words in wingly language.  
  
Rose eyes widened as she understood. 'Oh no!' her mind cried. 'He's going to...' but her mind trailed off as a bright green light emanated form Lavitz as his yell could be heard.  
  
He landed on his Knees to the ground holding his head as a black and purple light surrounded him. Anya gasped and jumped back. 'Your mind...is mine.' The voice echoed though the grisly place as everyones eyes widened.  
  
"Mind...is mine?" Dart asked staring at Lavitz then to Lloyd who was smiling. "Lavitz?" he asked putting a hand on the Knight's shoulder. Anya backed up into Shana and cowered behind her. "Dart! Get away from him!" she yelled.  
  
Before Dart could do anything, Lavitz grabbed his arm and flung him over to the right wall. He stood up and walked forward as nobody knew why he was acting this way.  
  
"LAVITZ! What's wrong with you?" Setria screamed moving up to him.  
  
Lloyd smiled again and threw something at herm before jumping off. She looked at the orb, then at Lavitz who had turned and smirked evilly. "Too bad eh..." he mumbled before running off the high point as well.  
  
"Lavitz!" Shana and Naomi yelled.  
  
Setria stared at the orb. "My old Dragoon, The Fire Wave Dragoon...Lloyd. Why are you doing this!" she cried falling to the floor. Anya was still hiding behind Shana as the girl turned to her. "Anya? Why are you hiding?" she asked the girl.  
  
"Lavitz...That man...is controlling him!" she cried falling to the ground also. Dart who had freed Albert walked up to them and frowned. "Well...where Lloyd will be, Lavitz will be." He walked up to Anya and hugged her like he was an older brother.  
  
She cried into his chest as Albert walked over to them with Setria at his side. "Why...would Lloyd want to take Lavitz? And...What is this?" he said holding up a green glowing gem.  
  
Rose answered. "It's called the Jade Dragoon spirit. Your it's new owner since it believes Lavitz is no longer worthy of its power..." she mumbled before heading down the stairs to the outside.  
  
The others followed Rose quietly while thinking why Lloyd took control of Lavitz's mind.  
Yeah!!! I finished Chappie 11! Hey you know... I have no reason why I called this Mind of a Warrior. Oh well. Hey! I'd like to thank Steel Soul and Freefall for giving me the ideas for the Angst for this and the upcoming chappies! WHAHAHHA! Now...Lavitz won't be in it...but it's gonna get even more interesting!! Please read and review everything!!! MUWHAHAHHAHA!!!  
  
Aya 


	12. Wingly Mission

OKAY! Everyone, here is Chappie uh...i don't remember...hehehe. Just a sec! *runs off, comes back* OH! Here's Chappie 12!!!  
  
Chapter 12: Wingly Mission  
  
: Lloyd's Pov:  
  
I sit there watching him. SO silent, like in thought. Why did I take him with me? Because I need someone to help HER...the other one. The one who flirts with every man see sees that is...cute to her.  
  
"What are you thinking?" the warrior I have controlled asked me from his spot.  
  
I look at him, the human...ex-dragoon. Heh. Might as well answer him. "My think...is none of your concern..." I looked away and to the cane opening waiting for her...Lenus.  
  
: Normal:  
  
"LLOYD!!!" Lenus giggled loudly as she flew in and hugged him.  
  
"Lenus, I have brung you a partner. He will keep you in tact because you are starting to show you are not the real Emille..." Lloyd said to her, pointing at Lavitz.  
  
She looked in the direction and smiled brightly. "OH!!! CUTE!" she giggle and flew up to him. "Hiya...what's your name?" she asked putting a arm around his.  
  
Looking at her he said. "Lavitz...now...please get off..." he mumbled walking away.  
  
"AH! You...errrr... LLOYD! Do have ta work with him?" she shouted at Lavitz, but mentioned to Lloyd.  
  
"Deal with it. Now, both of you get going. We need that Moon Dagger now. GO!" he told them sternly as Lenus flew off and Lavitz ran after her with something in his hand.  
  
"That thing should be useful to Lavitz. To get rid of the Dragoons...you need a dragoon." He smirked and resumed staring at the glowing orb in front of him.  
  
: Seles: This is after the Kansas incident!  
  
The group was now sitting in a semi circle, Albert was talking about the Moon Gem and why he had it. Everyone was listening intently. After Albert was done, the group starting talking about going to Tiberoa.  
  
"So...we go to Tiberoa...and find the Moon Dagger? Wow...this is gonna be one heck of a journey. AND also, since Lloyd's gonna be there...so will Lavitz." Naomi looked over at Anya who had her head buried in her hands.  
  
"Anya..."  
  
Anya sat there, tears over her face and still no one talked to her about what had happened. 'Lavitz...i miss...you...' her mind cried outloud as another wave of tears came and her shoulders shook.  
  
Noticing Anya was in a bad state Naomi sat beside her and placed an arm around her. "Don't cry Anya...he'll be fine, we'll get him back..." she told her reassuringly.  
  
Looking up Anya mouthed the word 'thank you'. Though she couldn't talk, she looked happier. "Well guys! I suggested we finally head for Tiberoa! We need to get Lavitz and the Moon Dagger!" Setria yelled form her spot startling everyone.  
  
"I have to agree with Setria..." Lodis replied walking p beside his friend. "You're right...let's go now. "Dart stood up as well as the rest of the gang and they walked out of the room.  
  
"Let's go Anya!" Naomi smiled taking the older girl's hand and leading her out of the room. "Alright..." she nodded.  
  
: Tiberoa:  
  
: During the dinner with Kind Zoir:  
  
"Let the dinner begin!" King Zoir announced as the Dragoon group began to eat dinner.  
  
"Who are you?" the princess asked Dart and Albert. "I'm Albert and this is Dart..." Albert said for both of them.  
  
"You're cute..." she said smiling.  
  
In the darkness of the corner Lavitz's stared at the Fake Emille with annoyed eyes. 'Do...i have to baby-sit miss. Prissy wanna be of a princess this whole entire time?' he thought before looking over at the Dragoons.  
  
As Lavitz stared at the young girl with blue hair a pang of pain went though his heart. 'What...is this? Am I feeling for the enemy?' his mind said before he backed up into the wall.  
  
Anya sighed and looked around not eating any food. Suddenly out of nowhere she saw the light shade of green show in the shadows of the corner window. 'Huh?' she blinked and it was gone.  
  
"My imagination..." she mumbled. "Is everything okay Anya?" Naomi asked looking to Anya.  
  
"Yeah...I'm okay..." she said.  
  
OKAY!! This was Chappie 12!! How was it...i know it was short but...ack, I'm getting to be lazy. Hehe. NOW! I'll go and type more! HAHAHA!! 


	13. Dark Wind Dragoon

Haha, I told I would work on another Chappie! So...how do you Lavitz fan out there like how I teamed him up with...LENUS!!! *falls over because of rabid Lavitz fan* Ouchy...burr...okay! Here's Chappie 13, and sorry if I skipped a few parts but I didn't have much time...my sister kept on kicking me off. So yeah. AND! There's gonna be a slot more skipping, but they will eventually meet Meru...hehe. Any requests are allowed! It will be very helpful! ^_^ Now enjoy Chappie 13!  
  
Chapter 13: Dark Wind Dragoon  
  
: Fletz:  
  
"So...first we're going to Donau? Shouldn't we have gone there before?" Lodis asked as they began walking out of the castle toward the entrance of Fletz.  
  
Dart turned his head to him and frowned. "We had to ask his majesty if we could go to the Valley of Corrupted Gravity...now...we have to go to Donau to see if there's better healing items and also magic, and weapons we can get. Don't worry...plus, we're going to get rid of the bandits there..." he looked forward again and smiled. 'I'm the leader now...'  
  
Lodis grumbled. "Some...way to think things..." he walked beside Haschel who as busy playing with a string. Cats cradle...hehe.  
  
Anya giggled as she saw the look on his face. "He looks so serious..." Naomi and Setria laughed aloud and Lodis turned his head to look at them in the eyes.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!" he glared at the trio of girls behind him.  
  
They only smiled. "Nothing!" they giggled.  
  
: Donau:  
  
Once they and met Kate and stuff, the group went to the Mayors office. Dart and four other were talking to the mayor while Anya, Setria, Shana, and Rose waited outside for them.  
  
Anya looked up at the sun and smiled. The sea air...it was so warm and the sky had very little clouds. A perfect day to go swimming.  
  
"HEY! Did you just touch my butt!" a young girl's voice screamed from below the woman. Anya looked down and saw 2 bandits along with a silver/blue haired girl in the corner.  
  
"Why would I touch the butt of a kid?" the bandit leader said backing up once. The young girl just ragged on. "Don't lie! I'll teach you top do that!" she cried hitting him and the other two bandits and they ran off.  
  
"Haha! Look at them run!" she giggled. As Anya and the others reached the steps the young girl turned around and pulled out a huge hammer. "You want a piece?" she muttered.  
  
"Wait! We're not bandits! You can put your...uh...hammer down." Setria moved up and close to the young girl and looked at her face. "MERU! OH MY GOD!!!" she screamed and hugged the girl.  
  
"Setria! It's you! Why are you here? To kill the bandits? Where's Lodi?" she giggled hugging Setria back and smiling.  
  
"Ah...that jelly for brains is up with Dart n' people talking to the mayor. And the reason we're here, is to get weapons and items for going to the Valley of Corrupted Gravity!" she blurted out.  
  
"WOW! Do you know the way?" Meru asked.  
  
Anya slowly shook her head. "No...But do you know the way?" she wanted dot know the girl better.  
  
"Know the way? OF CORUSE!! I always know the way through that hell hole!" she smirked and put her hand son her hips. "You need a guide? Cuz i was gonna got here anyways!" she said.  
  
"That would be very helpful Miss Meru..." Shana told the younger girl.  
  
"What? Miss Meru? I'm only 16! Yesh...just call me Meru! NOW! Let's wait for your other friends and go get the bandits and save Lynn!" she cried putting a fist up into the air.  
  
: After going to the Valley of CG the guys made it and killed off the bandits. They learned that the Emille in the castle was the wrong Emille, and now they are going back to the castle. This takes place as to when the group first reaches the castle to stop the Age Ceremony.:  
  
"We need to get though!" Dart said to one of the guards blocking the way to the sun chamber.  
  
"Sorry, it's too crowded in there you couldn't even fit a penny in there. Now get lost!" he gruffly told them guarding the way again.  
  
"Looks like we have to find Princess Lisa and the Real Emille. Let's split up, Anya...you Naomi, Shana, Meru and Albert go find Emille, while Haschel, me, Setria, Rose go find Lisa! Let's go!" he told them.  
  
: Lisa Search:  
  
"Dart!" Lisa cried as she looked at him form her place by the window. Dart took her hand. "We need to get down to the Sun Chamber and stop the ceremony! That Emille is the wrong Emille!" he told her.  
  
"Alright..." she told them before flowing them down the stairs to the chamber, trying to avoid all the fake guards as well.  
  
: Emille Search:  
  
Anya and the others looked around the trashed bedroom of Emille. Of Course Alert was loved struck and gazed and everything including a large picture of Emille herself.  
  
"She's so lovely..." he muttered while gazing at the picture. As Anya and Naomi walked up, he placed a hand on the picture and a blue and black light emanated from the picture and after it vanished Albert, Naomi and Anya were in the painting.  
  
"Naomi! Al? HEY! Anya! Where'd you guys go?" Meru cried looking around as did Shana.  
  
"Don't touch the painting! It seems to lead to a different dimension!" Anya called back, as they knew Meru and Shana heard.  
  
: They did that little trick with the light ball on the side, creating a bridge to the real Emille. Albert woke her up, and now they were off to the Sun Chamber. At the same time they reached it...Dart and the others with Lisa made it there:  
  
"EMILLE!" Lisa cried as she held her older sister. "We have to stop the imposter!" she told her.  
  
Emille nodded. "Yes, we have to..." she replied as they broke thought he guards and entered the chamber. "FATHER! Stop! That's the wrong Emille!" Lisa cried.  
  
"What is this? Two Emille's? What is this?" he asked the others.  
  
"Father, SHE is the imposter...while I've been asleep for 6 months she has been misleading you and has kept me in another room. Please don't pass over the dagger!" Emille said to her father.  
  
"Vile woman! Who are you!" he said to the fake.  
  
"Oops! Looks like I have been caught! Well, let's just take this!" The imposter grabbed the dagger and jumped by the balcony. "To get the dagger back you have to fight me...and him."  
  
The other's looked questioning at her, but as a light evil laugh came from the corner of the room and figure moved up from the shadows. Anya's eyes widened as she looked on. It was him. Lavitz...  
  
"A pleasure to meet you here..." he muttered.  
  
"Lavitz? What happened to you?" Anya looked at him and moved back a little right into Shana.  
  
"What's wrong? It's me...Lavitz. Of course, I don't care what really happens here, I'm just doing my job...heh. So...Lenus, you ready?" he said to the fake who turned into a wingly.  
  
"Of Course I am!" she bellowed and the battle began.  
  
: Lenus and Lavitz battle:  
  
"Naomi! Lodis! Let's go!" Dart called out as they readied for battle.  
  
"Heh..." Lavitz smirked as Dart became a dragoon along with Naomi. 'You really think...your dragoons have power? Think again..." he smiled evilly and whipped out a dark green stone and raised it. "Power of the Dark Wind Dragon!" he yelled as a black and green light erupted form his body.  
  
"WHAT!" Dart yelled shielding his eyes. Naomi flew up fast to him and was about to go for a combo, but a wave of wind and black rain hit her. "AHH!" she screamed and landed on the floor and doing a backflip. "The hell?"  
  
"Naomi! You alright!" Setria called.  
  
"Yah!"  
  
Anya looked on in fear. This couldn't be the same Lavitz that had helped her when she was running away from those men in Bale...this couldn't be the one that had kissed her and that she loved. It just couldn't.  
  
Lenus attacked Dart sending him flying into the wall. "Aghh!" he shouted as he hit with a sickening crunch. "Damn you...LAVITZ! COME ON! You're on our side!" Naomi shouted directly at Lavitz who was preparing a magic attack.  
  
"I didn't say that...you just think I am! Hehehe, oh...and I'd watch the blue haired girl down by you left!" he yelled powering up the ball and creating a power that was unbelievable.  
  
"Shattered WINDS!" he yelled sending the magic attack directly at the one who he would likely most not. Anya...  
  
OKAY! OKAY! I'm meaning...i shouldn't have made this one short! GAH!!! *falls over* *Ice water's Wurd* hehe...oh well! Now! Any requests, mesa waiting! HAHA! And please, tell me if you want em to continue! I hope you liked it... and it's a cliffhanger. Will the magic hit her, or will Lavitz realize that he's actually gonna blow up his new girlfriend!?! Find out next Chappie!!! 


	14. Broken Trust

HEY! Fifi, why did you cry? There was nothing sad in the fic...was there? Anyways I'm sorry if I made you cry. Alrighty THEN! *claps hand together* let's start chappie 14!  
  
Chapter 14: Broken Trust  
  
"Shattered WINDS!" he yelled sending the magic attack directly at the one who he would likely most not. Anya...  
  
Naomi ran toward Anya as the girl was stunned with fear. Time seemed to slow down as she ran for her, but...she wouldn't make in time. "ANYA!!!" she cried spreading her wings and flying faster.  
  
Her eyes flashed open as she saw the magic attack aimed and already set on a course for her. 'LAVITZ! Don't! Please! Stop it!' her mind screamed as she put her arms over her face to cover the attack.  
  
Lavitz eyes widened as he heard a voice in the back of his mind and the attack stop just as Naomi reached in front of Anya. He landed on the group shaking as if he was hit by a force of darkness. His mind raced as he stood before the group and seeing Naomi's ready face to protect Anya.  
  
"What...am, I doing!" he moved back and grabbed the sides of his head. Lenus ran and moved in front of him staring at the group. Seems like that girl over there is getting through to him...heh." She placed a hand over him and he began to disappear.  
  
"Lloyd will deal with him..." she mumbled.  
  
Anya snapping back in reality cried and got up to run to him, but Naomi held her back "Don't...he's already gone Anya." Lowering her to the ground she cried into her hands. "We...could have saved him Naomi! We could have saved him..." she shivered.  
  
"Hahaha! There was no way in hell you could save him. Lloyd has complete control! Hehe, goodbye!" Lenus shouted flying out the window and off the balcony with the moon dagger in hand.  
  
"Damn..." Dart turned his head toward the window and cursed silently, "Were she headed King Zoir?" he asked.  
  
"Over the ocean...most likely. You can take the Queen Fury we have docked in Donau. Please, be careful and don't worry...we can find something else to pass down for the tradition. Take care..." he said to Dart question and sat on the throne.  
  
: Donau:  
  
"Okay, get on board!" Kayla giggled as the dragoon group showed up for the ride toward Fueno.  
  
: Queen Fury:  
  
"BIRDES!!!" Naomi giggled out as she ran about on the deck, where she and Shana were watching the ocean and sky.  
  
Giggling Shana twirled about. "I wish I could fly like you guys!" she said smiling. "I wonder what Dart is doing right now...I'm gonna go see him! Naomi, I'll be back!" Shana told the running around girl.  
  
"KAY!" she yelled back.  
  
After Shana went on her search for Dart, Naomi ran to the front of the ship instead of the back. She saw Setria bothering Lodis, who was trying to suntan, and Anya who was watching the ocean from the point of the ship.  
  
Running up to Anya she sat down on the rail, swinging her legs over and looking at Anya. "Hey Anya..." she said.  
  
Staring at the sea she replied to the younger girl. "Thanks for trying to save me...Naomi." She muttered. Naomi just frowned, knowing Anya was thinking if it was the real Lavitz that had tried to kill her.  
  
"Don't worry...he was controlled! He will fight it, and then he'll be on our side Anya!" Naomi told her trying o be positive. She bounced off and landed on a box.  
  
"Thanks Naomi, How do you always know what I'm thinking?" she asked turning around to the hyper young girl.  
  
"I dunno...a guess, or maybe you show it in your eyes!" Naomi guessed placing a finger to her chin in thought.  
  
"It's okay...I Dunno why...but I'm scared of him. He's not the same..." she shuttered turning back to the ocean view. "You can go and play if you want, we'll be arriving soon..."  
  
"Okay...just don't be too sad." After saying her words Naomi ran off again, running around. She went to find Meru and eventually they and Setria started having a pillow fight.  
  
: After they had sailed for a while, the group was attacked by a Phantom Ship. Shana had fallen onto it and Dart n' co rushed to save her. After Dart confirmed she was okay, Shana persisted that they looked around on the ship. After freeing the ghost crew from sadness and hatred the ship had begun to shake... and slowly start to sink. Everyone got off, but Dart and Rose fell to the deep ocean below the ship. They are now in...:  
  
: Fueno:  
  
"Dart...I'm glad you're safe!" Shana cried hugging him tight.  
  
"I'm okay...but we need to go to the Prison Islands...there's a dragon there. So I expect to find Lenus, Lloyd...and Lavitz there. Let's head out now." Dart told everyone what had been done, so now they were off to the Prison Islands to defeat the dragon.  
  
: Prison Islands:  
  
"Anya...I'm scared...Dragon's are ugly!" Naomi told Anya they walked up the twisted path.  
  
"Why? You used to think Dragons were cute..." Anya said holding Naomi's hand like a mom.  
  
"Yah...the little ones! Brrr..." she shivered as a clod gust of wind past by as they reached the mouth of the entrance to the main standing. Dart took a breath and moved along with Shana, and everyone beside and behind him.  
  
"Here's the Moon Dagger Lloyd, now...what I want...is a hot prize from you!" Lenus said as her voice echoed though out the cave.  
  
"Over there..." Albert whispered.  
  
: Inside the cave:  
  
"Stop flirting...it's really irritating." Lavitz, who had been brainwashed again said from the rock he sat upon by the little river running around the large rocky circle.  
  
"Err...why you don't go drown yourself! I did my job, so I want my prize." She smiled smugly as she saw Lavitz turn his face in disgust. Laughing she moved in front of Lloyd and was about to kiss him, until Dart's voice yelled though out the walls of it.  
  
"Hehe, you're too late Dragoons. I have the Moon Dagger and the Moon Gem, Fight Lenus and you ex-Friend if you want to follow me to Mille Seusea. Have fun..." as Lloyd disappeared Lavitz and Lenus both turned Dragoon.  
  
"Lets' go! Lodis! Rose!" Dart called out.  
  
Lenus summoned her dragon to fight along with them. Lavitz back flipped onto the head of the dragon, his eyes completely darkened. Anya backed up as he summoned up an attack.  
  
"Fissure STORM!" he called raising a hand with his spear in it, and summing up clouds of black and dark grey. The rain fell and the wind crashed from outside to the in creating a massive storm, blinding the Dragoons.  
  
"What the? I can't see!" Meru yelled out as she clutched onto Albert. Anya, Naomi and Setria held onto a rock, while the ones fighting were shrouded in the dark mist.  
  
As the fog and the storm vanished, all was left was Dart, Rose and Lodis K.O on the floor. Everyone's eyes widened as they looked upon the smirking Lavitz. Lenus was flying around and hugging the dragon.  
  
"I...you...you almost killed your friends! Lavitz! Snap out of it!!" Anya screamed running to the ones who were on the floor and started trying to revive them.  
  
"Heh...i have no friends...i work for Lloyd. Nobody else." He mumbled a few words closed his eyes. Lenus looked at Lavitz and in sudden shock fell to the ground.  
  
"AH! You...killed her!?!" Naomi yelled running up to Lenus and feeling for a pulse. "Damn it...LLOYD! I'm gonna get you for making Lavitz do this!!!" She shouted to nothing.  
  
"It doesn't matter...you can't bring the old Lavitz back...his mind is engulfed into the evil." A voice surrounded the warriors. Lloyd.  
  
"Ergh..."Anya let out a little sob, as her shoulders shook. "You...you...monster!"  
  
"Lavitz! Kill her first!" Lloyd yelled.  
  
"Right..." he muttered and flew down creating a wind blowing everyone excluding Anya to the other side of the wall. Flying fast up to her he disappeared and hit her from behind sending Anya sprawling across the floor.  
  
"Lavitz! STOP!" Naomi cried breaking free of the wind binds. She began to run forward.  
  
Walking up to where Anya was Lavitz looked down at her, with uncaring dark green eyes. She still had her head facing the floor, and was sitting up ready for the next blow. "Aren't you afraid?" he whispered with a hiss. She slowly shook her head and looked up at him with tear glowing eyes.  
  
"I am not afraid of you..." she mumbled.  
  
Frowning deep he raised his spear above her head. Looking one last time into her eyes, brung the spear down without hesitation.  
  
AHHH! I can't do this! *shakes head violently* AHHH! ANYA! Lavitz you can't!! ...am I gonna kill Anya...you make then guess, I type! Sorry for all those who hate me now!!! 


	15. Broken Trust part2

Hehe, sorry...i am mean to my character...err...KAY! Here's Chappie 15! The Conclusion to Broken Trust!  
  
Chapter 15: Broken Trust Part 2  
  
Walking up to where Anya was Lavitz looked down at her, with uncaring dark green eyes. She still had her head facing the floor, and was sitting up ready for the next blow. "Aren't you afraid?" he whispered with a hiss. She slowly shook her head and looked up at him with tear glowing eyes.  
  
"I am not afraid of you..." she mumbled.  
  
Frowning deep he raised his spear above her head. Looking one last time into her eyes, brung the spear down without hesitation.  
  
Everything seemed to go into slow motion as the spear fell upon Anya. Naomi rushed to save her sister...but...she would be too late. Knowing there was a way to stop Lavitz, she called out to Anya. "USE YOUR POWER!!!" she yelled as she stopped.  
  
Just before the spear touched her head, Anya's eyes snapped open and glowed white. Stopping the attack, Lavitz stepped back as a wave of Light and Golden Magic headed for him. It came upon him like a brick wall and sent him though the air and into the little stream.  
  
"Erg...H-how...did..."his voice sounded like he was in pain, but by the looks...he looked the same. Anya snapped back into reality and looked at Lavitz's rising form. He seemed to be having trouble standing.  
  
"Lloyd...leave him be. He doesn't need to be your pond anymore!" Anya yelled out. She clenched her fists and stared at Lavitz who had fallen again, as soon as she had her eyes on him, he began to glow a radiant colour, and then fainted green.  
  
Dart and the ones who had fought with him, we're awake again and were watching the scene from the sidelines as Anya stared at Lavitz with focused eyes.  
  
"An...ya..."the familiar sound of the real Lavitz echoed though her mind as the form of the man who attacked her fall face first into the water and get up again clutching his head in agony. "AHH!!!!" he yelled.  
  
"OH NO!" Anya cried. Before she could run back, Lavitz lifted his head, and stared at Anya with red eyes and attacked. "NO!" Anya yelled as she fell to the ground and looked up at him with spear in hand. There he was, standing over her...ready to strike, but there was still a bit of him in there.  
  
"Lavitz...you don't want to kill me...remember...we're friends...please...REMEMBER!" she cried out as tears rolled down her face as she stared into his dark red eyes of possession.  
  
He didn't talk; just stare with the weapon over her head and the others by the wall staring at him with disbelief. "Lavitz...please..." she repeated again. Before she could speck once more a voice struck hers and Lavitz's minds.  
  
"KILL HER!"  
  
His eyes widened as he brung the spear down before Anya's face, the only thing she said before the spear touched was..."I LOVE YOU!" she screamed.  
  
CHING! Metal against Rock.  
  
Everyone stared at the scene that had taken place, she had gotten though to Lavitz again. But...did he kill her? They watched as Lavitz eyes became normal and he trembled and backed off, staring at Anya who was on the floor.  
  
Opening her eyes she stared at the rocky ceiling above her. Then slowly she looked to the side of her head, where a spear was roughly placed. Her eyes widened as she stood up and looked at the other staring at her with scared, but surprised look.  
  
"Lavitz..." she managed as she stood up with Naomi's help as the younger ran up to Anya.  
  
He slowly backed up and came to the wall on the far right. "I- i...almost..." he whispered looking at the ground with wide eyes full of fear and confusion. Falling to the ground he placed a hand to his head, "What...did I do?!?" he mumbled closing his eyes to try and make the awful scene disappear, but as he reopened them again, he knew it wasn't a dream.  
  
While Lavitz was busy keeping away from the others against the wall, they all gathered in a semi circle. Dart was the first to break the silence.  
  
"He was being controlled; we don't know when Lloyd will do it again! I just hope not soon... Lavitz has been though a lot..." he told everyone who was there in the presence.  
  
"Yeah...but, he won't let any of us go near him..." Setria pointed out. "Not even Anya..."  
  
"I don...don't want to go near him...not yet." Everyone looked to the girl who was sitting on the rock looking at the ground and had a spear placed at her side.  
  
"We understand...don't worry." Albert told the girl who had two almost death experiences. Anya nodded.  
  
"Well...he can't stay like that forever! We may have to knock him out..." Haschel protested. "But...what are we going to do when he wakes up?" Naomi said standing up to the older man.  
  
"We need to do something..." Shana said with slight worry.  
  
"DAMN IT! Forget it!" Naomi shouted before getting up and stomping over to Lavitz, the others were surprised that she was going to try again after he had already disagreed for them to go near him.  
  
"Lavitz? Hey..." Naomi whispered a few feet form him, so he would keep his cool. "You can't stay here like this...we're all worried about you..." she took another step toward him, expecting a reply of protest from him...but nothing.  
  
"Come on...please?" she asked politely. Still Nothing...  
  
Albert silently came up behind her and shook his head. "He's done this before..." he told her quietly.  
  
"What? When?"  
  
He took a breath. "16 years ago...when his father, Sir Servi Slambert died. He wouldn't eat; talk...sleep...not even show that he was even conscious. This exactly how he acted."  
  
Naomi looked back at Lavitz and sighed. "How do we get him out of this state?" she mumbled. "By talking to him...he'll probably collapse right after...are you up to it?" Albert asked Naomi.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
She took another step forward till she was now at least 4 feet from Lavitz. He didn't seem to notice like before. Glancing at him with sad eyes she began. "Lavitz...if you are still alive give me a sign that I can see...if you don't then I'll have to come near you..."  
  
No movement. Looking back at Albert who nodded she walked right up beside him and knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey...it's alright...well go back to Fletz, we'll explain to King Zior what had happened, and we can fix things up with you and Anya..." Naomi looked under his arms, to see him staring at his hands with fear and sadness in them. "I promise..."  
  
Lowering his head lower was the first movement he had made in an hour. "I-I...Can't...i...just c-can't..." he whispered, enough for Naomi to hear.  
  
Frowning she moved in front of him and placed her hands on his arms and pushed them from his face. "Look at me...you can do this! No one blames you; it was Lloyd's fault...right! Remember...no one got seriously hurt, their all fine!" she sternly told him.  
  
"I...almost killed Anya...I... still am a danger to everyone else..." Lavitz replied trembling a bit. "What if you came now...we get Lloyd, get him back...then g on the dumb Dragoon journey again!" she leaned on his arms.  
  
"Please? Everyone is worries, Albert is worried...Anya is worried...I'm worried!" she shouted, this got his attention and he jolted his head up.  
  
Silently he stared at Naomi's face, then Albert's then Anya's and the others. He lowered his head, as if thinking and began to mumble some words. Naomi was the only one to make them out, and she nodded.  
  
"Albert..." she looked behind her and smiled. "It worked!" she told him.  
  
Albert nodded and Dart walked over, not scared at all. He didn't even know Lavitz had made the decision to leave. "So...Any response?" he asked Albert who was smiling.  
  
"Yes. He's coming with us...Lavitz; can you get out of that Dragoon form?" Albert said as he walked up to his still sitting friend. Nodding he closed his eyes and a green light emanated from his chest and disappeared, leaving Lavitz slumping over from exhaustion.  
  
Albert caught him, and as he and Dart lifted him off the ground and wrapped his arms around their shoulders, Anya came running over. "Is he alright?" she asked standing in front of the two men. They nodded and the group...with a newly Dragoon Meru headed out of the Prison Islands.  
  
OKAY! Another short chappie. But good right??? Oh well...hehe. I'm outta ideas now...which fic should I start with now people?!?! I need something to start! GAH!!! HAHHA! Iwa's wurd! Now, which one...? *thinks* 


	16. Spoken Past

Okay, I know you guys are starting to nag me...about Anya being a mystery and all...about her species. Well, here today...i am going to show you what she is and where she had come from...the MYSTERY WILL BE SOLVED TODAY! Here is Chapter 16!  
  
Chapter 16: Spoken Past  
  
It was midnight in Donau, when the group had arrived in from the prison island to go to Fletz and tell the King of the disappointment of not getting the Moon Dagger back, and the achievement of destroying the Sea Dragon that had pestered the small island where they had just been.  
  
Everyone was either unconscious (Lavitz), happy (Meru), or just normal. When they had finally reached the inn, they all went in for the night. As some of them went up for bed, Anya, Naomi, Dart, Shana, Rose, Albert and Lodis had stayed up for a bit.  
  
"Well...tomorrow, we'll reach Fletz...and tell King Zior what had happened..." Dart quietly said as they were circled and sitting in chairs.  
  
Shana looked up at Dart and frowned a bit. "Dart, didn't the King notice that Lavitz was one of the people trying to steal the Dagger? For Lloyd? I mean...what will he do...?" she asked concerned.  
  
"We'll just have to explain."  
  
"He will understand, don't worry Shana..." Albert's voice came from the middle chair beside Anya and Rose. "I've known Zior for a long time...he is really considerate about things and will give you time to explain."  
  
Nodding Dart smiled. "Thanks Your High- Albert...heh."  
  
Naomi looked over at Anya who was busy playing with her hands. Noticing she was shaking a bit, she placed a hand on her shoulder causing the girl the looked up and cry in shock. "AH!" Anya cried looking around.  
  
"Anya...is everything alright?" Naomi asked the shocked and blushing girl. "I mean, you've unusually quiet."  
  
"Well...i was just thinking...if I should tell you all, where...i have came from and what exactly what I am..." Anya whispered lowering her head.  
  
This had caught everyone's attention, and now they were all looking at her. "I guess that's a yes...well...where should I begin...?"  
  
"How's about you start by telling us about where you have come from, and like in the past...what and why were you running from...?" Dart started as he sat on the edge of his seat and listened contently as Anya prepared herself.  
  
"Okay...I have come form a place where some of you have never been, or all of you...Gloriano. You see, there used to be a large and lovely city once posted there. But...in the last war, in the Dragon Campaign, it was destroyed by the people's enemies."  
  
Everyone was listening now; even Rose had her ear in on the action listening to Anya as she told her past life.  
  
"My relatives...from that time had escaped from the problem...and set up a new home somewhere in hiding in Gloriano. From then on, my people had been living in peace and had come out of hiding...i was the first of the born to actually be born above ground though out all those years."  
  
"As I grew I learned a lot of things from the Dragon Campaign, the past lives of the elders...and stories told by my family. When I was 5 I and my brother went out on a walk across the bridge that led to a wonderful spring...everything around us had turned black and I was scared..."  
  
"My brother held onto me as I started to cry, I wanted to go back home. Just before he ran carrying me a shadow appeared from behind us and grasped hard on his shoulder and pulled him back causing him to drop me... When I had looked around, I saw him hanging there...by a white claw in the darkness and bleeding from the shoulder. I screamed and ran at the monster holding my brother, but before I could even reach him...the monster had absorbed him and he had disappeared."  
  
"The monster laughed as I started crying on my knees, and before he reached down to grab me as well...a white blue light appeared and protected me...i fell to the ground in shock, and the thing that had tried to grab me attempted again and succeeded...He was laughing still, and I was trying as hard as I could to pull back...he didn't even hurt me and I screamed louder. The last thing I saw before total darkness were my parents staring in shock and the elders and others behind them bring out their weapons."  
  
Dart's eyes were wide as his mouth hung ajar. "And...What happened next?" his voice held a little tremble like he didn't wanted to know, but Anya continued.  
  
She took a breath.  
  
"The next thing I knew, I was lying down on a cold platform...covered by a thin blanket and my arms and legs tied to it. The sight was blurry but, I knew that these monsters were doing experiments on me...I Tried to move but my body wouldn't listen, not an inch I could move..."  
  
"I faded again into the dark. When the next time I had woken, I was lying in a nice room that had looked like my other one back home. I was on the bed and as I sat up I blinked and noticed nobody around me."  
  
'Where am i?'  
  
"I was scared; of course...any little child would be scared. So, the first thing I did was get off the bed and walk to the door...my legs didn't hurt even though I had been asleep for a while. And also, the Door would not even budge. As I walked back to the bed the door had opened and in stepped this man with a hood over his face and a mask covering his mouth. I moved back onto the bed and covered myself with the sheet, I was scared of him."  
  
"As the man gently pulled off the sheet I cried out a cowered by the corner wall. He look down at me with glowing green eyes, and said words to me...in a different language that I could understand. His words were... 'Furike sen'alios' meaning 'You are the last.'"  
  
"I was confused, what was the last I was of? And where was i...after some brutality from him and the others alike him, I had found out. They were known as Ancient Mystics...the ones who in the light unprotected will perish under the sun's gaze."  
  
"They had taken me from my village after I had shown my power as a different species... the Chosen of Soa, or as they called it...Wanderer of the Light. When I had turned 18 I ran away, hoping I could run away from this evil past...and into a good and peaceful future."  
  
"I had run in with Naomi and her family had adopted me, they were living in Furni at the time and after 5 years of living with her family, those Ancients attacked again and destroyed her family as well...Naomi was the only survivor of her Family. She using her own abilities transported me to Serdio, but before I knew it...they were after me again. I had spent hiding in a town called Taro and after I found out about the war in Serdio I had to move, because the Soldiers of Sandora had made camp there."  
  
"It was then, when they had found em again. This time, I ran straight to a place were I surely could find some help...Bale, that's where I first met Dart, Shana and Lavitz."  
  
"Okay...that's a lot of Info...so? What are you exactly, I mean, why are they after you... for one thing, their after Setria because she is part of a holy wingly clan...what about you?" Lodis asked moving from his seat to put his cup of ale on the table in front of him.  
  
"I'm known as a Chosen of Soa...or Wanderer of the Light. This kind of species died out way before the Dragon Campaign...lets just say their sort of like... 'Angels.' They have emense power and it can be controlled by some one of great magic if put into wrong hands and ever since I knew...i had to get away form them. I had to protect the Angels Wings..."  
  
OKAY! I'm gonna stop it there...sorry folks! I have to leave it at that, and try to let you figure out in the review...sorry about the delay and to tell you the truth...i hate short chappies and I also just came with the thing at the top of my head. Well...hope you enjoyed it, now please! REVIEW! 


	17. Darkness Falls

Hiya ya all! I'm doing another chappie of OAW finally! Muwahaha! Hopefully I can get it done by the time...my sis gets home! Whee! Let's begin! And, also...I'd like to thank Angel of Fantasy for helping me with the ideas for this and the next chappie!^_^   
  
Chapter 17: Darkness Falls  
  
The Dragoon group has now made it to Fletz. Dart was having a hard time carrying Lavitz and Anya was sticking to the back and was quite for the whole time it took them to get there from Donau after explaining some things.  
  
Naomi looked at her then at Shana and whispered. "What's the king gonna say...?" she said, worried about Lavitz.  
  
Shana only frowned, knowing that she didn't know. The two girls moved back a little and walked beside Anya, trying to comfort her. Albert kept on walking, as well as Meru, Rose and Haschel.  
  
: Fletz Castle:  
  
"I'm not sure...even though he was still being controlled, I don't know if we can trust him yet. Albert, the best we can do right now is probably tying his arms while he rest's..." Zoir explained as Dart nodded and followed a guard to a room where they were sleeping and tied him down by the wrists to the bed.  
  
Dart and co. made their way to the dressing rooms as Liberia told them of the party. Meru was excited as well as Haschel. Shana, Anya, Setria and Naomi got dressed into dresses.  
  
: Night:  
  
Shaking his head, he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling above him. Pulling slightly, he winced as he looked at his wrists, which were tied. "What...where am i? Wasn't..." he muttered, and then he felt his wrists come off the bed toward his face holding it. He looked up and saw Naomi staring at him.  
  
"Come on sleepy head, the King forgives you! Let's go, Anya's waiting!" she giggles pulling at his arms and dragging him to a room and making him get changed.  
  
He came out dressed in a nice armor, a long bluish green cape flowing in the back, and with dark pants and a green shirt under the armor. He blushed. "Why...am I dressed up Naomi...?"  
  
"Cuz! You wanna make Anya happy don't you! Teehee, come on Lavitz, we're going to PARTY!" She giggled out and pulled him half way to the ball/party.  
  
: Ball/Party:  
  
Dart looked over and saw Lavitz and smiled. "Hey, guess you're up now huh? How ya feeling?" he asked him placing a hand on Lavitz's shoulder.  
  
"Fine...but...there's till some things, you'll have to clue me in on...Naomi partially made me black out from all her talking..." he sighed. "Where's Anya?" he finally asked.  
  
Dart smiled. "She's out there...she was really worried about you...but also scared...go talk o her, Alright?" Lavitz nodded, and walked out to where Dart and Shana has just finished kissing under the moon. There...was Anya, dressed in a full gown.  
  
Lavitz stared, struck by her beauty as she stared at the water; her face glowing by the moonlight. She wore a full dress, silver laced around the shoulders and the pale moonlight colour surrounded every inch of the dress. He stared, mouth ajar.  
  
"A-Anya..." he stuttered, practically whispering to the girl. Her attention went behind her, as she stared at the arrival of Lavitz...her Knight and Shining Armor, dressed in a formal...yet handsome suit with a cape blowing in the wind. She smiled slightly as she looked at him.  
  
Nodding, Anya watched as Lavitz came up beside her and looked at her with uneasiness. "Lavitz..." she started and looked at the ocean away from his face as he watched her.  
  
"You really scared me back there...you know...I-I just wanted to say...well, I wanted to ask you...if you want to take this relationship any further...I understand..." she said as she placed a hand on the railing and stared out to the glimmering sea.  
  
Lavitz was taken aback. Anya...the first girl he ever loved...now wanted to end the relationship? He looked at the ground in utter failure, as if he disgraced his own father...that he was no good for Anya...  
  
She looked up waiting for an answer, and then she saw the defeat in his eyes. The sadness...he had his eyes lowered and she saw that. He didn't want to end the relationship...she sighed with happiness. He still had his face lowered at the ground.  
  
Lavitz had a million thoughts running through his head...why did Anya want to end it, and why wasn't she talking at all! 'I wish...i hadn't been possessed by him...damn...' his mind yelled out and the frustration grew on his face and mind...  
  
"Lavitz...if you don't want to end it...then...I'm really fine with that..." she whispered and placed a hand on his cheek, warmth coming to it and he looked at her with his olive green eyes...with sudden surprise.  
  
She stared at him, eyes glowing from the moon, and smile brighting up the darkness around them. He stared at her mesmerized and gulped.  
  
The last bits of the sun, edged away past the water as the moon fully came out of the shadow of the mountains. The shadows of Lavitz and Anya spread across the platform as the two became close and Anya had her arms around his neck. Lavitz had one hand rested on her waist and the other cupping her cheek and caressing it with soft fingers. The two gazed at each other and as the sun rose down...the two's lips met.  
  
Behind the pillars four figures were staring at the two as they kissed under the moons and stars. Haschel, Meru, Naomi, and...Setria. They awed as the two hugged after parting and Lavitz rubbed one hand on her back comforting her and making sure that he was there to protect her always.  
  
But...as soon as they embraced...the light went out. "HEY! What the *&% is going on?!?" Naomi yelled as she held onto one pillars and looked around. Setria did the same as with Meru, but Haschel ran off to find Dart.  
  
Anya clutched to Lavitz as he looked around, but found nothing but the darkness. The only light was by the water, the moonlight and the stars stared down.  
  
"L-Lavitz...what going on?" Anya whispered as she laid her head under his and trembled. He placed a hand on her back and did mumbled anything, just held her close as he could feel the power of something strong coming near.  
  
From behind, Naomi ran up and grasped his arm and Anya's. "Come on...Anya...it's him! We have to get you hidden!" she hissed in an uneasy matter and the two followed her without question.  
  
Just before the three got into the darkness of the castle, a lighting bolt struck down upon them and made them fall apart, flying into different parts of the balcony. Lavitz to the front end and almost falling off and unconscious. Anya was right beside him but conscious and crawling over to him and bringing him up more, Naomi was also unconscious but Albert found her and brung her to safety...the only ones who were still in danger were Anya and Lavitz.  
  
Then an evil laughter appears above them. Anya stared up and her eyes widened as they fell upon the evil man. He lowered own in front of them, and the lights came on again, and everyone had left except for the dragoons, Anya and the others without dragoons but with Dart. Dart ran up and pulled out his sword.  
  
"You're the one who attacked before!" he growled under his breath. Shana, who was somewhere on the side, made it over to Anya and Lavitz. "He's knocked unconscious...don't worry..." she whispered and placed her White- Silver dragoon spirit on his chest and it glowed as it healed the gash on his forehead. He woke up right after and got up in front of the two girls and taking out his spear readied for battle once again.  
  
"Heh...foolish mortal...you have no way of knowing what kind of power my kind has! You're only in the way of her short life ending. Heh, now...MOVE!" he yelled taking a step toward Lavitz, Shana, and most like of them all Anya.  
  
"I will not move...i will protect her with my life...got it!" he glared at the man and raised his spear protectively. The man kept walking forward and held out a hand. Seeing this, Dart sprang forward and slashed at the robed demon. The man hissed and with a mighty push, threw Dart back into a pillar knocking him unconscious. Shana and the others gasped, and also attacked.  
  
They all soon got knocked out...all that were left were Naomi, Setria, Lavitz, Meru, Lavitz, and Anya. The man grinned and moved toward Anya as she backed up and clinged to Lavitz shirt. "D-Don't let him take me...Please..." she begged and whispered putting her wet face into his cape.  
  
"Don't worry...I'll protect you no matter what..." with that he grabbed his spear and attacked, along with Meru Setria and Naomi. They all tried their best, but one by one the Ancient knocked them out...now Lavitz stood with Naomi alone.  
  
Naomi was having a hard time as she limped walking up beside Anya andmoving in front like a protective sister. "We won't let you...you demon!" she cried holding back tears of pain.  
  
He laughed the hateful laughter. "You really think you fools can beat me! HAHAHAHAHA! Alright then! Take this!" he ran forward and grabbed holds of Naomi making her hang from her head. She struggled and kicked and scratched at his hand as he held her roughly.  
  
"NAOMI!!!" Anya and Lavitz yelled out at the same time. Lavitz ran forward and slashed at his robe, making him hiss as black blood poured onto the ground. He dropped the girl, but whirled around on Lavitz and held him from the neck, choking him.  
  
Anya didn't know what to do...the new ones she loved were hurt and unconscious...and the one man she wanted to be with forever was dying before her very eyes by the man she most utterly hated.  
  
"RAOUL! STOP IT!" she cried and ran forward putting a hand to unwrap the clutch on Lavitz's throat. "You can take me! Please...just...stop hurting them!" she cried. Lavitz's eyes snapped open and he stared at her with gaping features as he was thrown onto the ground with harsh roughness.  
  
"An-Anya...what the heck are y-you doing..." Lavitz asked, as he stood up gasping slowly. Anya lowered her head as tear ran down her face as she stared at him and was slowly picked up by the man named Raoul. She whispered as she was carried upward.  
  
"I-I'm sorry..."  
  
Raoul grinned menacingly and stared down at Fletz, but then at Lavitz who was staring up with shock. He put his hand down and murmured some ancient words that Anya recognized as screamed out and a black energy erupted form his hand...aimed at the Knight below.  
  
It covered him in the darkness and his yells could have been heard Anya tried best to cover her ears but...it didn't help at all...Raoul, had almost killed Lavitz...but kept him alive due to the fact he was a very honorable opponent.  
  
Down on the ground, lay Lavitz's form, all bloody and bruised. Beside him, Naomi who was staring up with teary eyes and painful wounds on her body. The others mostly the same but not as badly as them. Anya cried as she and Raoul disappeared into the darkness, and the light from the moon was covered by black clouds...and it began to rain...like the whole entire world was mourning for the fall of the Angel.  
  
Lavitz breath was harsh as he stared up at the sky, rain falling down on him and Naomi. The blood fell down into the stone and he whispered, "A- Anya...n-no..." just before he blacked out into unconsciousness.  
  
SO? What did you eyes think of that little flick huh? Yah, all mushy until something bad happens! MWUHAHA! OKAY! Now...I'm gonna continue on with this, and if anyone...and I mean anyone who reads Desperate Magic and has some good ideas...please tell me...And again. I'd like to thank Angel of Fantasy for giving me these ideas...and then some later! THANK YA ALL! WHEE! Please review! 


	18. New land, New Enemy, new ally

Hey everyone! Hope you guys had fun reading the last chappie...cuz, guess what? I'm going to go a little off topic for a big and go on the search to find Anya. MUHAHHA! Begins!   
  
Chapter 18: New land, new enemy, new ally  
  
The cold feeling of a sharp pain running through bleeding wounds. The injuries of others beside him...he could feel it. Lavitz's breathing was rapid and gasping; he couldn't breath and was trying hard. He also felt warm hands push him down as he unconsciously tried to get up, ignoring the pain, but he was pushed back down. He muttered some things, but others were just mumbling...  
  
Naomi stared tiredly at him as tears fell down her face. "W-will he be okay?" she quietly asked the doctors working on him as he struggled with pain.  
  
One doctor stared at her and nodded. "He'll be fine...he just needs emense care for a while...and your other friends will be alright as well..." He said as the other doctors led the others into rooms to stay for injury care.  
  
: That Night:  
  
His breathing had returned to normal, but he was still in a lot of pain. The doctors couldn't do anything except give him medicine and such. Naomi, Setria, and most of all Albert were really worried. He had never seen Lavitz like this, not even after a battle with the Sandoras.  
  
"A-An...ya..." Lavitz muttered grasping the blankets as he began having a nightmare.  
  
: Anya's current location:  
  
She stood up and looked around at the grisly place. It had buildings broken down, blood all over the floor and windows and doors, and stones were misplaced. Skeletons and bodies of undead walked around, but stayed away from her and the tall man behind her, grasping her shoulders.  
  
"This is where you will be staying young Angel..." he muttered and pushed Anya along.  
  
Trying to keep her face down to not look at the scenery she covered her mouth to the stick of Death in the air. The only light there was, was the light from her necklace that meant the Wanderer of the Light.  
  
"Why...why did you bring me hear? And why did you harm my friends when I asked you not to if I came?" she said, turning around to face him with angry eyes.  
  
Raoul chuckled. "Well...isn't it obvious...you are special, and you are an experiment. Your kind do not need family or friends...and I brung you here to finish you up by taking you to the lab...for more research and testing..." he hissed and pushed her back into a large mansion.  
  
She fell to the ground with a cry and looked up from the blood stained floor and stared into the eyes of a man looking down at her with a crinkled smile.  
  
"Pr-professor...Damien...what...are you doing here?" she asked as the man in front helped her up and Raoul just stared.  
  
"Well, child...they have offered me a job here...so, might as well take it. After they said you would be coming here...i immediately agreed..." he whispered and took her cheek in his palm.  
  
Her eyes widened and she slapped the man's hand away. "Don't touch me you traitor..."she growled under her breath.  
  
Professor Damien snapped his fingers and 6 men came out. Anya whirled around and backed into the wall, she shivered as they came closer and she threw her hands out to cast a spell. "Get away from me! Golden radiance!" she cried as the light spell engulfed the people.  
  
But...it didn't work for Raoul took things into his own hands. He ran from the light and pinned her to the wall. "AH! Let me go! Stop, you're hurting me!!" she cried, pulling against the weight of the arms holding her to the wall.  
  
The Professor walked up with a bottle and a pin and rolled up her sleeve. Anya struggled harder and tried moving but it was no use. The man put the pin into her arm and made a pretty large hole as Anya cried with tears streaming down her face. Her kept the pin still and placed the bottle over it and the liquid flowed through the hole on which the needle was placed. She cried out as the liquid burned her skin and inside. But...slowly she stopped struggling and became limp and unconscious.  
  
Raoul picked the girl up and over his shoulder and was lead from the room into another one. The professor in front leading him.  
  
: Back to Tiberoa:  
  
"NOOOO!!!!" Lavitz yelled sitting up in bed yelling and holding his head as tears flowed from his eyes down his face. "...Anya...that...is so real..." he muttered gritting his teeth and sitting on the side of the bed and staring at the floor.  
  
He felt someone watching him and he looked up into the eyes of Naomi and Shana. He knew the pain that showed in their eyes and he knew they were also hurt badly physically.  
  
He couldn't say anything at all, and as Naomi walked and threw her arms around him crying all he could do was hug back for her sake. Shana lowered her head and then looked back.  
  
"She was waiting for you to wake up...you been unconscious for a week now...and you've been raving about this place for sometime...and ...Anya..." Shana said placing a hand to her cheek.  
  
Lavitz looked up confused. "What? It's been that long?!?" as soon as Naomi let go, Lavitz stood up despite the wounds still showing on his body. Naomi glanced up and stared.  
  
"You should lie back down..." she mumbled as he made his way to the door.  
  
Shaking his head he put a hand on it. "Naomi...you can find places that have been in peoples minds...right?" he asked. The younger girl looked up at him. "Y-yes...where do you want me to locate?" she asked stuttering.  
  
He stared at her and she could see the vision in his eyes and she fell down. "NO! I can't! You don't know what it's like there!" she yelled out backing toward the closed door that they had left from.  
  
He turned to here with a stern look. "Naomi...Anya's in there...we can't just leave her can we! Please, all I want you to do is locate it and Setria can teleport us there...you want to save her...right?" he said trying to make her understand.  
  
Naomi nodded solemnly and stood up facing him. "Alright...but I already know where it is...I've been there before. Go get Setria!" she told him and he ran to get her and the others.  
  
: Gardens:  
  
Dart looked at them all and stared. "Are you sure...you want to do this. You could kill yourself trying to save her you know..." he muttered.  
  
Lavitz nodded. "Yes. There is nothing I will not try to help Anya...you would do the same for Shana, wouldn't you...?" he said as the cold rain fell upon their faces as they stood out there with everyone.  
  
Walking between the men, Setria spread her arms out. "Everyone...close your eyes and focus on me...Heaven from the sky, Hell form the ground...find the place we all want to go!" she opened her eyes and a bright blue line appeared in a circle around them sending them to a different continent.  
  
: Delinha Continent:  
  
Everyone opened their eyes and stared with shock at the buildings around them. Lavitz looked around as if he wasn't fazed at all. Naomi shuddered and hid behind Dart and Shana, as did Setria.  
  
"Come on..." Lavitz muttered mobbing forward and heading toward the town, the ghost town that was in front of them. Naomi gasped and ran in front of him putting her arms out. "STOP! You don't wanna go in there!" she yelled.  
  
"And why not...You see..." He pointed up at the mansion, "That's where Anya is...!" he said continuing walking past her up to the gate and opening it, leaving the others standing there watching, but soon they followed.  
  
Lavitz stared around the ghost town. The blood seemed alive as he stepped forward onto a puddle of it. He looked down and saw a picture of something in it, and then he stepped forward again. Naomi ran up to him and clutches his cape (the one he now has...no more full armor).  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked not looking down at her.  
  
"Does it look like it?" She cried frowning.  
  
"No..." he muttered moving a little bit faster then before.  
  
As soon as they made it to the center of the town, Lavitz stopped suddenly. "Shhh...There's somebody there..." he whispered and moved her behind him.  
  
As the figure came up, limping slowly into view. Lavitz's eyes stared at the cloaked person trying to find the face within the shadowy mask of the hood. The person stopped and looked ahead at him. There was a slight mumble and then it turned and limped/ran to the mansion sorta like begging for the knight to follow.  
  
"Lavitz!!!" Naomi yelled and put her hand forward trying to grab his arm, but he was too fast. The others heard her yell and began to catch up when they saw Naomi on the ground.  
  
Dart held her arms. "Naomi...what happened? Where's Lavitz?" he asked calmly, and the girl pointed forward to the mansion. The group turned and stared as they saw the small figures of a hooded person and Lavitz running up the stairs. The person stopped and turned around, Roses eyes widened and moved forward, the others confused but following.  
  
Lavitz stopped and stared at the person moving from side to side in a zombie like matter. He moved one step forward and placed his hand the hood and pushed it back and backed away with wide eyes.  
  
"......A-Anya...what happened to you?" he stuttered and looked at her pale features and zombie like motion of her face. Her breathing was harsh, but alive and she just stared at him with a sad frown.  
  
"LAVITZ! Get away now!" Rose's voice could be heard behind him but he didn't hear it.  
  
Anya's limping body moved forward and placed a small pale cold hand on his cheek and stroked it. He just stared at her. He placed both her hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Don't worry Anya...we'll get you help ok...?" he said in a whisper, but she just keep stroking his cheek.  
  
Then Rose yelled again. "GET AWAY!!!" she shouted running from a 100 feet distance from him.  
  
Lavitz turned his head and looked at Rose who was speeding up; with confusing on his face...but, as he turned Anya's frown grew to a smirk...a deadly smirk.  
  
"LAVITZ!!! MOVE!!" again...she yelled, Lavitz came to reality and his eyes widened as he felt something go threw him. All colour drained from his face and he stared at the girl with a dagger in one hand in front of him smirking.  
  
"A-Anya...you..." with that he fell backward among the steps gasping for breaths with the girl looking down at him. From at the bottom Lodis sprang forward and pulled out his word and aimed it at Anya, but...she evaded it and ran into the mansion, the doors closing tight.  
  
Shana, Dart and Albert ran over to Lavitz, Dart holding him up and bringing him down on the ground instead of the cement stairs. Shana looked at the wound and used the light of her dragoon spirit to look at it. It seemed that the dagger had gone right threw his chest and shoulder, just above the heart.  
  
Lodis looked down from the door and growled. "That was a demon blade...why would someone as holy as Anya have something like that!!" he growled under is breath.  
  
Lavitz started shaking as Shana began to heal him with her spirit, the wound closing and the colour coming back slowly. Standing behind all of them, Naomi stood there shivering and clasping her arms around her body. Something slow moved behind her.  
  
As she opened her eyes, a clasp hand was placed on her shoulder. She moved around and screamed, for a man...with half a face and broken skin was holding onto her...bleeding and teeth as fangs. The group looked back, and Meru took out her hammer and ran forward, but...she would be too late because the zombie's mouth was just above Naomi's neck.  
  
A Slash, a crash to the floor.  
  
Naomi screamed again and fell to the floor on her knees and covered her face crying. Lavitz gritted his teeth and moved his head enough to see the girl and a man...in the shadows of the houses looking sympathetically at her. You couldn't see his face or anything descript able...but...he was concerned.  
  
Then his voice. "Everyone...get into the mansion now!" he shouted and picked up Naomi in his arms and carried her as the other moved and dart helped Lavitz into the mansion with Naomi and the mysterious man behind.  
  
The door closed shut.  
  
THERE! YA all happy! I have updated again! I give my regards to AOF again, she gave me most of the ideas I have typed! Thank you Angel of Fantasy! (AOF for short!) Now...Iwa, this is longer for you, okay? Now please ya all! Review and tell me what ya think! THANKS!!!  
  
P.S: I am evilness to Lavitz and Anya's love life...muwahaha! 


	19. Shadows of an Angel

OKAY! Sorry for that slow update! The damn FF.N is bothering me.evilness! Okay! Here's chappie 19!   
  
Chapter 19: Shadows of an Angel  
  
Everyone stared as the man lowered Naomi down onto the carpet. His face now showed as he was very handsome, to ALL the girls including Shana.  
  
"Now...who are you?" Lodis asked seeming very agitated by him.  
  
The man looked at Lodis, his silverish hair gleaming in the lights above. "You know who I am Lodis...i can't believe you have forgotten..." the man whispered.  
  
Stepping back in surprise, Lodis growled under his breath. "Okay, I have no *beep* Clue what the hell your talking about!" he shouted, anger rising in him.  
  
Before anyone could reply a small yet very dry voice came from the top of the long stairs. Anya's voice. "Did...you know that anger in this place...is fed off by the mansion? And...Do you also care to join me and my love in dinner? Follow this path..."she pointed to the corridor and disappeared from sight.  
  
Lavitz stood up and stared. He didn't want Anya to stay like this forever...and he was sure...that if Anya was herself she would say the same thing. He swallowed and frowned lowering his head.  
  
Dart went over to talk to him, and some of the others stayed quiet. The man, Lodis, Naomi, Setria, and Albert were having a talk...  
  
"Now...tell me who you are!" Lodis growled again, bringing out his sword and raising it to the man's throat. Setria's eyes widened and she grabbed the sword and knocked it away.  
  
"Lodis! Stop being a dummy! He ain't a bad guy...if he was, he would have left Naomi!" she told him sternly, placing the sword back into its sheath and putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him. The man chuckled.  
  
Naomi still was quiet and sitting on the floor staring at the ground in solemn motion. The man looked at her. "You should know that those things cannot enter this place..." he whispered to her. Naomi sighed and stood up.  
  
"It's not that!" this outburst caused everyone to look at her. "It's not the monster that scares me...it...its Anya. I want the old Anya back! I can't see her like this!" she cried, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.  
  
Shana walked up to her and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "How do you know it's the real Anya...it could be an imposter..." she said willingly.  
  
Naomi shook her head. "No...it was her," she looked up, "Anya is never like that unless someone tried to control her as is now! Don't you understand...she's lost...the shadows have over taken the Angel..." she whispered; new tears fell from her face onto the red carpet below their feet. Everyone's eyes were on the younger girl, but their minds were set on finding Anya.  
  
"Alright...then we should go for dinner with Anya's love and then get hell outta there..." Dart said, and Lavitz's heart clenched at the name of 'Love' mention as not for him.  
  
They all nodded and walked forward. Just as Naomi was about to walk something hooked around her leg. She looked down and tried to pull away. "NO! Let me go!! I DUN' WANNA GO BACK!!!" she cried as he body began sinking into the carpet and a voice emanated the air.  
  
'You have said too much...you will be with me for now...' the voice said.  
  
Running toward her, Albert tried to reach her but couldn't...not in time. She fell into the floor, and as the others watched, slowly disappeared.  
  
Setria's eyes widened as she clutched to Shana's arm trying not to scream. Meru and Rose stood there...both with emotions and no emotions. Dart and Lavitz had grim looks on their faces as did Haschel and Lodis and the man. Albert felt like he did something wrong by not saving her in time.  
  
Shana stared at the ground then looked up to the corridor and began walking up the stairs. Everyone followed confused on how she was reacting. "Shana? You okay? We have to go find Naomi!" Dart said putting a hand on her shoulder. Shana shook her head. "She'll be in the same place as Anya...i know it. Now come on..." she whispered continuing on. The others nodded and followed close behind her.  
  
: The Bottom Lab:  
  
Naomi eyes opened as blurry pictures came to them. She winced as she rolled over onto her back staring up at the ceiling. "W-where...did you bring me?" she whispered unable to move at all.  
  
"Don't worry...child...just sleep..." said a voice from beside Naomi, and her eyes lowered slowly back into a sleep.  
  
The figure stood above her and then lifted her onto a soft platform. A bed. The pain Naomi had felt before slowly drained away as it was tended to. It has seemed that during the time when she was attacked; she also had gotten injured.  
  
The man smiled softly and placed a blanket over her cold body and lifted her again, very carefully to another room.  
  
"Don't worry child...They won't harm you...not while I'm standing watch..." the men whispered into her ear as she slept in the blanket in his arms.  
  
Walking into a different room with a bed and lantern on the top he carefully placed her down on the bed below. He kissed her forehead and put the other blanket on her and dimmed the light while sitting on a chair beside her.  
  
"Ladir...what are you doing?" Raoul's voice said as he entered the room where Naomi was sleeping. Anya right behind him.  
  
The man known as Ladir looked up at Raoul and stood. "She's under my supervision sir..." Ladir muttered moving closer to the bed. Raoul say this action and growled under his breath. "Are you becoming a traitor now...?" his voice said full of anger toward the man.  
  
Ladir smirked and threw off his robe revealing his warrior clothes underneath.  
  
His black/silver hair shining and his sword held out in front him in a stance. He had a dark red shirt under a brown vest with buckles holding it together. His white pants swayed as he moved his feet to hold him still. He had brown boots with buckles latched on and he also had gloves that reached up to his elbows.  
  
Raoul backed up a bit and covered Anya with his cape hiding her. "How dare you!" Raoul hissed taking out his black sword.  
  
Naomi's eyes cracked open and she sat up with a fear on her face. There was a strange man in front of her, and also Raoul...with the Black Demon sword of helsamoon. The other new man noticed her awake and backed toward her holding one hand out to her.  
  
Naomi blinked and stared at it, but as soon as she saw the other man's roguish but gentle pale green eyes on her, she knew he could be trusted. She got off the bed and put her arms around his waist just as he flew out of the room through the corridors.  
  
Raoul's screeches could be heard.  
  
: After a while of flying through the corridors:  
  
Ladir lowered Naomi before fully landing on the floor and holding his chest and heaving and huffing. She looked around then back at him and placed a hand on his arm.  
  
"Are you okay?" she finally found her voice.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked down at her and smiled a crooked smile. "I will be little one..." he whispered as he stood straight still breathing a little hard. His gaze fell through out the corridor till it fell upon a statue. He walked over to it with Naomi with him.  
  
She looked at him confused. "Who are you?" she asked confused. "And why did you help me?"  
  
"I'm Ladir Denova...a guardian of the Lost Race. The Angels and yourself."  
  
"Well Mr. Denova...I'm..." "You are Naomi Eclipse...i already know child..." he cut her off and smiled. "And please...call me Ladir"  
  
Nodding, Naomi stood quietly as Ladir found a crack and began to push it away revealing a passage with rooms and corridors and long stairs reaching high and low in many places. "Come on..." he whispered and pushed her forward lightly and came behind her pushing the piece back in place.  
  
They walked quietly down the rocky path, Ladir leading. He kept crouched and had one hand placed against the stone wall. Naomi followed, trying to be as quiet as he...but still it didn't make even a small difference.  
  
"Alright...you friends are just over in that corridor...i will lead you there...then I have to leave you young one..." Ladir told her, Naomi blinked and frowned sadly. "You...you have to go...?" she whispered.  
  
"When there is no more danger I will leave...but...I'll be back to protect you from any harm when the time comes...it could be now...or it could be as late as 20 years..." he told her and pulled her into a hug.  
  
She sniffed. "I...I dun' even know you much...but, I feel so close to you..." she whimpered as she put her arms around him in an embrace. He looked down at her with a smile and placed his lips on her forehead, gently kissing it.  
  
"Hey...i will always be with you..." he smiled and held her hand bringing her over to the door and opening it to reveal Dart, Lavitz and the others staring wide eyed at them. Naomi smiled and ran forward into Lavitz's, Albert's and Dart's Arms all at once.  
  
Ladir smiled sadly. Dart and the others seemed happy that they had found he again...as did the man who they first met at the gate. He looked at him...and recognized him immediately. It was him...the other guardian...  
  
The man knew Ladir as well, and moved forward placing a hand on his shoulder and nodding. "Hello again...Ladir..." he whispered. Raising an eyebrow, Ladir responded, "Hello again yourself, Hiecaro..." Ladir smiled and turned around walking back through the door. Hiecaro seemed confused by this action and walked forward, but hit an invisible wall.  
  
"Ah...Ladir...what are you doing?!?" Hiecaro asked questionably.  
  
Frowning, Ladir turned his head. "Get them out of here, NOW!" he shouted, turning his head back and powered up with magic. His black hair wavered as the energy lifted some of his clothes, making them glow and waver. Raoul stood right there in front. Then...as quick as it glowed, his hair turned pure silver. His pale green eyes...turned dark greenish black.  
  
"Oh my god..." Setria mumbled backing up into Dart.  
  
Naomi's eyes widened as she saw her Guardian become powerful. But...before she could do anything...Ladir, despite his power was thrown HARD against the wall. "AGHH!" he put his hand around the one that was wrapped around his neck.  
  
Naomi ran to it and presses her hands on it. "Ladir! Let him go Raoul!" she yelled staring at the evil man.  
  
"Hehe...say hello to a new world of pain Ladir Denova!" Raoul said ignoring Naomi completely. "You...You'll never be able...to control...Angels...Wings!" he breathed, trying to get enough air into his lungs.  
  
Instead of choking him to death, Raoul flung him against the wall again, blood seeping from the back of his head. Naomi's eyes had tears as she stared; Hiecaro pulled her back and told the others to get moving over to the left corridor. They ran...leaving Ladir...as he wanted them to...  
  
: Center of the Mansion:  
  
The dragoons and the others breathed heavily as they sat and stood in the center of a magic circle.  
  
Naomi was crying into Hiecaro's embrace as he held her. "Why...i just meet him...why!" she cried and he placed her on a chair by one of the tables near the middle. "Stay here..." he told her walking over to Setria and pulling her over as well.  
  
Lavitz stared around the room and shuddered. "This place...it seems so...so empty and vile..." he muttered walking a few steps into the circle. Hiecaro turned his face to Lavitz. "Be careful...you never know what might pop out."  
  
Before Lavitz could reply or nod, a bright yellow flash rose from the ground and created a cylinder shaped barrier around him and the two people floating up at the top and one person chained against the wall. Ladir's body.  
  
"Dammit!" Hiecaro yelled as he was thrown back, for he was too close to the barrier; giving him a light shock.  
  
Naomi stood stiff as she looked at Anya, then to Lavitz, then to Ladir...who was seemly unconscious and bleeding. She ran up to the barrier. "Stop it!! Let all three of them go!" she cried to Raoul who stood beside Anya laughing.  
  
He looked down at the pale faced Naomi. "Spare me the tears you little saint of a child...you know...your father died sort of like how this man and Ladir are going to die...heh..."he spoke with a evilness in his voice.  
  
She gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists. "H-how DARE you..." Naomi hissed, her green eyes glowing slightly.  
  
Then the laughter again. "Children shouldn't mess with grownup matters!!" Raoul yelled holding his hand up and sending a wave of electricity through Naomi's body. "AHHH!!" she cried and fell to the floor, the electric lines flowing all over and holding her still.  
  
Lavitz, Hiecaro, Dart and everyone else looked at Naomi's form. Setria and Hiecaro ran over to her after the shocks disappeared. Hiecaro picked her up in his arms and knelt down shaking her lightly. "Hey...wake up, they need you...come on Naomi!" he whispered. Setria held out her hands and tried healing her while Raoul was laughing insanely.  
  
Lavitz turned his head around and burst out in anger, "STOP IT!" he shouted, his body glowing. His dragoon spirit that Lloyd had given him, glowed with angry and the need to fight. The Dark Wind Dragoon was beginning to appear again.  
  
"HA!!!!" Lavitz yelled as the armor enveloped his body, its shine glowing with the lights and his new weapon appearing.  
  
Raoul stared at Lavitz as his eyes glowed with anger and hate for the man. He frowned and moved his hand in a gesture, and Anya flew right beside him in a fighting stance. Lavitz gasped at that he was going to make Anya fight him.  
  
"Lets see if you can fight your sweet...hehe...Don't kill his, alright Anya?" Raoul told the girl. Anya nodded and flew down quickly knocking Lavitz off balance and into the barrier. She glowed with a red aura.  
  
Lavitz looked at her in shock. Naomi was right...Anya's angelic like features and her personality were gone...this showed that the Shadows of the Angel had appeared.  
  
Again. A blow to the head, Lavitz was knocked back a second time. Dart ran up to the barrier and shouted. "Just attack her...she isn't coming back! Don't let her fool you!" he said to Lavitz. But...the Knight couldn't do a thing for Anya attacked again and again, and then started with magic.  
  
"Shattering Desolation!!!" she yelled the power she held in her hands creaked and the glass shards flew right for Lavitz. As soon as he tried to get out of the way, the shards burst into energy holding him against the barrier and cutting into him like razor sharp knifes.  
  
He shut his eyes in pain, but didn't yell for it would show his weakness. Anya then landed in front and went up to him and placed a hand to his abdomen. Lavitz opened his eyes and stared as the blast went right through him...but also then dissolved into the barriers magic force. She grinned and flew back up to Raoul as Lavitz fell to the floor, his eyes white and his breathing convulsing.  
  
"NO!" Dart ran up and hit his fist against the barrier but instantly flew back to the ground beside Haschel who helped him back up.  
  
Raoul laughed as he placed a hand on Anya's shoulder. "Good job...you didn't kill him, but...you almost, ehehe..." he snickered and looked down at the bleeding form of Lavitz on the floor.  
  
Up where he was chained, Ladir's body trembled. His pale green eyes opened slightly staring at the barrier and what was inside it. "N-no..." he whispered, his voice raspy. 'Lavitz...you have to get up! Don't quiet now!' his mind yelled, sending the message to the fallen Knight below.  
  
Naomi's eyes opened and she jumped out of Hiecaro's arms. "Naomi..." Hiecaro started, but was cut off as the girl ran toward the barrier's walls, ramming it. She was thrown back. Naomi got up again and pressed her hands on it, the electricity surging through her body like wild fire.  
  
"Arghh...Y-you can't do this!!!" she screamed as her hands began to enter the barrier, then her whole body falling through onto the ground just behind Lavitz's form. She ran up to Lavitz and touched the wound, her eyes looking at Raoul with a poisonous gleam in them.  
  
"What? Did I hurt your second dad? Aww...boo hoo...You see child, he will not live long...Anya and I we will make this world full of Darkness and the Angels and you will perish as well as the guardians...AHAHAHHAHA!" he laughed, it going through the entire mansion.  
  
He stopped and took Anya's chin in his head and put his lips to hers. Naomi's eyes widened as she looked at them. Raoul snickered and stare down at her with as he powered up a blast...large enough to destroy the whole mansion.  
  
Her hand moved slightly. Naomi looked down at Lavitz's form...his arms pushing him upward, but...his eyes...were glowing reddish black. She got up and went to the other side of the wall and shivered.  
  
He moved like he was unconscious...a body with no soul or feeling. He stared directly at Raoul. Raoul looked down, and stopped his attack. "H-How could you still be standing!" he yelled moving in front of Anya.  
  
"Hehe...c-can't you...s-see Raoul...his l-love for Anya is what's p-pulling him to defeat you..." Ladir's raspy voice said from the other side of the room where he hung from the chains.  
  
Raoul looked at him and growl. "Now you! SHUT UP!" he shouted, sending a black wave of energy toward the guardian. It bounced directly off something else and dissipated. "WHAT!?!" Raoul hissed.  
  
His eyes trailed to the silver haired Hiecaro, floating in front of Ladir who was smirking slightly. "I...I o-owe you one..." he muttered. Hiecaro glared at the man...and moved back, breaking the chains and holding Ladir on his shoulder, supporting the man.  
  
"DAMN YOU ALL!!!!" Raoul shouted angrily, and black bursts of energy blasted from his body all over the place, Lavitz blinked and his normal eyes came back and he fell to his knees and on his front again. Naomi ran over and the barrier broke.  
  
Dart, Setria and Lodis ran over to Lavitz and Naomi. Dart lifted his friend onto his back, and began to run out of the mansion the others following. Naomi stood still and waited for Hiecaro and Ladir to land. They did and Lodis ran over and helped Hiecaro with Ladir.  
  
Hiecaro nodded to Setria and Naomi and the two girls and the three silver haired men ran out of the mansion, leaving Anya and Raoul...who was screaming and yelling...  
  
From outside, Dart stared as the building began to fall apart, the zombies and skeleton people went back into the ground...and just as the five others ran out of the door the whole thing exploded.  
  
Hiecaro, Lodis, Setria, Naomi and Ladir...were right beside the door when the thing went up in flame. The others watched as they didn't know if their friends had made it in time...  
  
  
  
OKAY!!! I did it! I made it much longer! MWUAHHAHAAHAH! Okay...please can you all review! Thanks! Oh! And again! I like to thank Angel of Fantasy for the ideas. THANK YOU!! And Thanks to all those who reads this! MWUHAHAH!  
  
And also! Name who your 3 favorite characters from best to last! THANKS! And if you want Bios, just say so in the review with you other info! THANK YOU! 


	20. Ladir Denova, Master of Magic Arts

Hey everyone! Hehe, sorry if I'm not on MSN or anything like that to those who know me for that...I'm STILL grounded, soooo...all I can do it type! And update as well...I'll answer all you're e-mails at school so...yah. HERE'S CHAPPIE 20! Finally!   
  
Chapter 20: Ladir Denova, Master of Magic Arts  
  
From outside, Dart stared as the building began to fall apart, the zombies and skeleton people went back into the ground...and just as the five others ran out of the door the whole thing exploded.  
  
Hiecaro, Lodis, Setria, Naomi and Ladir...were right beside the door when the thing went up in flame. The others watched as they didn't know if their friends had made it in time... ..............................  
  
All around was ash, dust, and fallen parts of the Mansion...nothing was moving...and nothing was alive at all. The 5 who tried to escape...were nowhere to be found.  
  
Shana covered her mouth with a hand while walking around the rubble. Dart held a grim face as he stared, holding Lavitz who was clearly unconscious. Haschel moved around a bit and kicked a rock over, Rose stood by and was leaning on a stone structure...Albert and Meru, like Shana, were looking for signs of the five people.  
  
"Anything?" Dart asked, his eyes looking to Albert. Albert shook his head and lowered it. "No..." he answered. Dart then looked to Meru and Shana, they too shook their heads in a 'no'.  
  
Sighing, Dart lowered his head, but as soon as he did he felt a shiver run through Lavitz who was on his back. "Hey...Lavitz, you awake...?" he asked quietly. The Knight opened his eyes and looked at Dart with a painful expression.  
  
"I...I can f-feel them..." he swallowed hard, "over...t-there..." Lavitz mumbled, trying best to point to the spot. The spot was right where the goddess statue last stood. He shivered again. Dart looked back at Lavitz and nodded, he carefully placed him beside the rock structure Rose was leaning on and went over to the remains of the statue.  
  
"Albert, Meru, Shana...help me over here will you?" Dart said pulling on a rock and moved it over.  
  
They all nodded and helped. Soon, most of the rocks were moved to one side away from the statue, but underneath it all...was one huge, platform that had fallen. It moved slightly.  
  
Their eyes widened as it moved again and lifted a bit. Meru kneeled down and looked under to see the eyes of a blue eyed Setria smiling sleepily. "Guys! We have ta get them out of there!" she stood and put here hands under the crack and began to lift it, so everyone was helping. Exit Lavitz.  
  
It moved, and a large cloud of dust and coughs filled the air. Naomi, Setria, Lodis, Hiecaro and the man named Ladir were still alive. Dart and the others helped them out carefully, especially with Ladir whom wasn't doing to good.  
  
"We have to get these two where there's a doctor!" Dart said as he gestured to Ladir and Lavitz's forms. The others nodded and rose, Hiecaro taking Ladir, and Dart taking Lavitz. Setria got them all into a circle and went in the middle.  
  
"Desmte Furni Haibur!" she whispered in a magical voice and soon as they were in the ugly place, they were standing outside the market of Furni Harbor. Dart smiled at Setria in a thanks, and Hiecaro ran forward, leading the way as he knew where the office was.  
  
: Doctor's Office:  
  
Shana, Dart, and the others sat outside the room where their friends were being treated. Naomi, Setria and Lodis went with Ladir and Lavitz because of their minor but also bloody wounds as well.  
  
: Inside:  
  
"I'll be fine, don't worry about me Naomi...I'm not a guardian for nothing!" Ladir spoke but winced as his head was wrapped up by one of the nurses. The lady looked at him sternly.  
  
"Now you listen here Ladir...no more fighting for a week, got it! You've been in trouble too many times since you've joined that ugly, heartless man Raoul!" the lady said, lightly hitting his nose with a finger. Lair blinked and chuckled uncomfortably.  
  
"Juria...I'm not in his band anymore...I quit...heh."  
  
Juria put her hands on her hips and scolded him. "Then he repaid you well for betraying him, didn't he!?!" She sighed, "What am I going to do with you..." she smiled at him and continued wrapping his wounds up with bandage.  
  
Naomi and Setria giggled from where they say. Lodis chuckled, but Hiecaro just has his back leaned against the window staring outside. "There you go...now," she turned to Hiecaro, "for you...Please sit on this bed sir?" she said and took hold of Hiecaro's arm and sat him down.  
  
Naomi jumped off the bed she was sitting on and skipped over to where Ladir and Hiecaro were. "You guys gonna be okay?" she asked. Lodis brung his head up. "What about me?" he asked the girl. Setria nudged him. "No one cares what happens to you dummy..." she said.  
  
Lodis *Falls over the bed anime style*. "You guys...are evil!" he said pointing to Naomi and Setria. The girls just giggled.  
  
Ladir spoke softly to her. "We'll be fine...who I am worried about it Anya and your other friend Lavitz...he could have been killed today if it weren't for you...damned Raoul, always wanting to kill guardians once they anger him..." he said grimly and lowered his head and closing his eyes.  
  
Hiecaro nodded. "You see, he likes to destroy our kind for pleasure once he's angered or wants to have fun. Disgustful man..." he mumbled, turning his head back to the window.  
  
"Well...then why was he trying to kill Lavitz? He's just a dragoon and Human...isn't he?" Setria asked, getting off the bed as well.  
  
Ladir shook his head. "He may not know it...as Hiecaro and I, but Lavitz is also a guardian...the one he guards...is Anya..." he said softly and smiled slightly. Setria's and Naomi's eyes widened.  
  
"H-He's a guardian as well..." Setria spoke, blinking uncontrollably. The two men nodded. "And...He protects Anya...that makes sense as to why the two like each other so much!" Naomi said, raising from her spot and looking at the ground.  
  
"Exactly..." Hiecaro mumbled. Naomi then placed a hand on her chin. "Then...if you guys are named Guardians of the lost Races...who do you guard?" she asked Hiecaro and Ladir.  
  
Ladir smiled, as did Hiecaro. "We both protect you...you see, Lavitz is stronger then both of us...therefore, you need two guardians. Anya is the most important of the Angels, thus having the highest ranking guardian for her...you have the next...us two." Ladir smiled softly at Setria who seemed confused, for the first time in her life.  
  
"As for you...holy wingly...your race is also a lost race...your guardians shall come as well. And to say it...they're already here," Ladir said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.  
  
"I...I have guardians too...is that why Raoul was after me before...when I was younger?" Setria asked her blue eyes widening.  
  
Hiecaro nodded.  
  
"Where are they then?" she asked.  
  
Ladir smiled and grinned at Lodis, Hiecaro looked up at Juria. Juria smiled and stood straight up and bowed, Lodis...Lodis just stood there confused.  
  
"I am here to protect you young one...don not worry..." Juria said, "But...my work is here, if you need me...just let your thoughts call me."  
  
Setria smiled, but the smile faded as she stared up at Lodis who backed into the wall shaking. "I...I...I can't be one of...you guardians! I don't have nay special powers! I'm only a wingly! That's all..........You can't be serious........." he muttered, lowering his head in defeat. Setria giggled.  
  
Naomi set her serious tone eyes down on Ladir. "Then...how are you to know so much of this...you seemed to know more info on this than Hiecaro...even though we just met both of you a few hours minutes apart...why is that?" she asked, sitting back down beside Ladir on his other side.  
  
He smiled sadly at her. "Do you really want to know?" he questioned, looking into her green eyes with his own pale ones. Naomi nodded fully. "Yes..."  
  
Getting off the bed and wincing a bit, Ladir walked/Limped over to the window and stared through. "It all started when I was young...do you know how old I am?" he asked another question to Naomi.  
  
"Uh...30...29?" She answered.  
  
"I am 25 years old...little one, as you see I am pretty young to have a lot of knowledge inside of my head...but when you know what's to become of the future, you're bound to want to know a lot..."  
  
"In the land, where we were just at...I was born there...as was Juria a year after me...the place was so lovely when there were no un-dead walking around...and the mansion at the top of the hill, was as beautiful as ever. One day, when I was around 7 years old...a king came to our land, searching for something called Angels Wings...my mother, the owner of the mansion went up to him and spoke for all of us...she told him that there was no such thing."  
  
"As soon as she had told him this, she died instantly...under the evil glare of him...One that same day, when Raoul took over our land, did the true power of the Angel's wings was born into a little girl...Anya. Raoul did his best to try and find her, and he did. They did experiments on her, to see if the Angel would appear...but everything they tried was in vain. She wasn't about to be pulled over into the darkness unless she said she would go and be with him..."  
  
"And also, on that very same day...a monster came from the moon and attacked a place called Neet..." Ladir shook his head at the memories and then continued again.  
  
"My father, he tried to overcome Raoul with his power...but instead, transferred it to me before he died. I had been studying magic way before this had happens, when I was around 4...and this was added to my power. I was known as Ladir Denova...Master of Magic Arts. Ladir Denova is another word for Mystical Night...it is the name for a spell, a very powerful one at that...and this name, and also my father's magic and power entwined with me...gives me Knowledge you have never seen before..."  
  
"That is why I know so much...Juria knows little more...but, she's also very powerful, as is Hiecaro and Lodis..." she said, taking a breath and sighing.  
  
He placed a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes gathering his thoughts. Naomi was silent as was Setria, Hiecaro and Lodis. Juria walked up to Ladir and took hold of his hand and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry...the time will come for when Raoul will leave this entire land in banishment..." she told him. Ladir nodded. Then another question popped up, this time...for Setria.  
  
"Did you fight Raoul at all Ladir?" she asked.  
  
Juria looked at Setria and frowned. Meaning that she had answered for Ladir, of that he had fought Raoul before in his lifetime...  
  
"I will never ever forget that day Setria...It would be burned in you mind if I told any of you...the only thing I can real tell or show you is the scars." H unbuckled his leather cover and then undid his shirt and brung it down to his waist.  
  
Naomi shuddered, Setria just stared. "Oh...my...god...h-how could you survive that...?" Setria asked, her voice trembling.  
  
On Ladir's back were scars...scars that were tainted black, like demon marks. One ran from one shoulder to the other, and two other fell from his ribs all the way down to where it hid under his belt. When he turned, there were several running across his chest and a deep scar of a sword like gash across his heart running up to his collar bone. After he showed them, he put his shirt back on, and re-buckled it.  
  
"How did I survive did you say? Well...actually...i don't really know, maybe it just wasn't time for me to die yet so SOA saved me...or someone else was sent to..." he muttered and lowered his head and shook it, his jet black and silver hair falling over his face.  
  
Lodis frowned. 'Poor guy...bad memories are the worst kind of nightmare...' he thought, feeling sorry for Ladir. The two girls thought the same. "Ladir...It isn't wise to let your memories overflow your mind..." Hiecaro said from where he sat.  
  
Ladir turned and looked at him with a crooked grin on his face. "Well...then I won't...now then, I say we pay a visit to Lavitz and explain some things to him when he wakes up, till then, we should all get some rest...including the dragoons as they play a important role in this legend."  
  
  
  
OKAY EVERYONE! There ya have it! Ladir is explained! Man...I think I messed something up there...oh well! Ehehe, wait! Was he flirting with Juria? O_O that can't be good...can it? OH well, I wonder what Lavitz and the others would say, and will they EVER and I mean EVER get Anya's real self back? Find out in the next Chappie of OAW!!! YAY!!! 


	21. Spirits Collide

OKAY EVERYONE!!!! Time for chappie 21! And also, should I begin working on DM (Desperate Magic) soon? Hmm...i dun' want to yet, I have soooo many ideas for this and my new story that kinda collides with this one, but no LOD Characters...hope you guys go to fictionpress.net under Fantasy and go and search for Soul Guardian by Aya30...hopefully I can change that damned name...errrr...not even my real one...OKAY! Please read it and here we go with chappie 21!!!   
  
Chapter 21: Spirits Collide  
  
Lavitz sat up and stared out the window, remembering the past day before. Carefully, he removed the blankets and sat on the edge of the bed looking down at the floor in thoughts of his own.  
  
'I have to get her back...' his mind said over and over, trying a way to break the spell of control of Anya's mind and soul.  
  
"Hey, you alright in here?" a voice said from behind him. Lavitz perked up and turned slightly around to see Meru standing with hands on her hips, staring at him.  
  
He smiled just to make her happy. "Yes, I'll be alright..." he muttered to get her to leave.  
  
Meru took the bait and smiled. "Alrighty then! Everyone is waiting for when you decide to come out, bye!" she said walking out and closing the door behind her, except...it didn't fully close.  
  
Lavitz didn't notice this and stood up slowly; walking to the window and placing his hands on the wood that held the glass. Sighing inwardly, his olive eyes gleamed from the light. 'Come and save her if you think you're strong enough...' a shivering voice whispered from behind him. Lavitz quickly turned around, holding his side slightly.  
  
"Who's there?" he tightened his fists and glared at the air. The voice appeared again, as did a little vision of a person...Raoul...  
  
"YOU!" he growled at the image. 'Tsk Tsk...I thought you knew how to control your anger...anyway; I'm here to ask you if you want to challenge just me...to save Anya, and if you don't succeed, I get her...and your spirit simple?' it hissed.  
  
Lavitz gaped, then lowering his head and staring at the floor, thought things through his mind. Raoul floated there, waiting for an answer...then..."Where do I go...?"  
  
A smirk appeared on Raoul's face as he stared at the Knight in amusement. "Head t the forest northwest of Furni...waits near the middle and I'll be there just as you arrive... got it? No one goes with you...man on man challenge..." he whispered and disappeared saying, "Leave now before your friends come..."  
  
Standing there, he closed his eyes and walked to the other room in his, grabbing his usual clothes. After getting changed, he opened the window to its full extent and crouched under it, jumping down the short distance and running swiftly among the trees out of sight.  
  
: Doctors Office:  
  
Ladir walked around impatiently, waiting for Lavitz to come out. "Meru are you sure he's coming?" he asked the young girl who was sitting beside her huge hammer and humming. She looked up and nodded. Lodis rolled his eyes and got up walking to Lavitz's room, despite Meru's protest.  
  
He walked to the door and saw it open slightly as a small breeze whipped against his hair. He opened the door to see the window open and the room totally empty... His eyes widened. "Oh shit..." he muttered and ran out to where the others were.  
  
"He's gone!" He said, walking around the room. Ladir stared at him grimly and stood up walking straight for the door and standing outside. "The forest..."he muttered, and started off at a fast sprint to the trees and bushes and heading down the path, the others following.  
  
: Mid forest:  
  
Lavitz stood and looked around finding the spot where he had to go. Noticing a sparkle in one way, he started off at a dead run toward it, suddenly, a black portal appeared dragging him toward it. "AH!" he tried to pull against, but...he soon was engulfed by it, falling into a dark abyss.  
  
Falling and hitting a black see-through floor, Lavitz flinched as he got on his hands and knees, and finally getting up. "What the...?" he mumbled rubbing the back of his head and looking around.  
  
A light flash appeared, blinding him, and finally landing on a figure, two figures and a platform. Anya, hanging from a cross that was floating in the dark and Raoul standing upon one platform. The other, nothing.  
  
Lavitz walked up and glared at the man. "No one to find us huh? You disgust me!" he yelled toward Raoul.  
  
The man smirked. "You want to know something...Anya, the girl you desperately love...i didn't take her soul or mind...she gave me her spirit for your safety...but, I guess she'll remain mine...and soon you will too..." Raoul chuckled and Lavitz magically lifted upon the second platform, as a black sheet of water filled the entire abyss up until it was just a little bit below the platforms.  
  
Lavitz stared at the black water as the reflections glowed off his and Raoul's faces, as Soul, Spirits, and ghost swam around the water; Moaning and crying out. He gaped at all of them.  
  
"This is where your fate ends boy...as your girlfriends...hehe..." Raoul muttered.  
  
Gritting his teeth, Lavitz glared hotly a6t the man, and growled; a green mist appeared around him. "You...You, I can't believe you toy with these people's souls! Have you no respect!!" he yelled out.  
  
"Well...since you are a Knight, you must have a lot of respect for people, even your enemies...heh, me...i don't care about respect. The only person I have respected is myself!!" Raoul shouted, floating and springing forward and powering up a blast.  
  
Lavitz moved back one and backflipped landing on the platform Raoul was standing on. He knelt down holding his left arm. "Damn..." his hissed as it burned slowly. Raoul laughed at this, "My, aren't you just so slow...hehe," he sprung forward again, and kicked Lavitz in the face, making him almost land in the ghostly water.  
  
"......I'll show you whose slow you bastard!" he yelled, and a green light emanated from his body, creating a bright light. After the light finished, Lavitz floated over the platform, wearing an outfit that showed mystic purpose.  
  
It flowed lightly over his body, the green robes glowing with strings of gold and silver, his hair had become goldish colour and his eyes were now his eyes, instead all olive, were bright green and glowing.  
  
"I knew it...your soul is perfect!" Raoul cried out and created a black mist, it covering the whole place. Lavitz didn't mind it, instead flew through it and slammed Raoul in the face, making him fall to one of the platforms. He didn't stop there; he conjured up a spell of wind and rain in his arms and hands, sending the full blast right at Raoul's form.  
  
The mist, turned to fog, and became darker...this made Lavitz uneasy. "Come out you coward!" he shouted. 'Oh...that was no fun; I might as well destroy your body here and now...GAHAHAHAH!!!!" Raoul's voice from behind Lavitz laughed.  
  
Turned around Lavitz stared into the face of a monster, as it grabbed him around the front and clenched him between its hand. "Grr...You..." Lavitz's body tightened as Raoul's evil form snickered at him, fangs dripping drool into the black water.  
  
It steamed, as Lavitz tried to struggle, but it didn't work, not at all...even with his strength of a Dragoon and Guardian. Before he even realized, Raoul pummeled his capture into the water, and bringing him back up again.  
  
"*cough cough*" Lavitz coughed, and closed his eyes as air finally came to his water filled lungs. "D-damn you..." he cursed.  
  
"I beg to cry...hehe..." he did it again and again, till for the forth time, he kept Lavitz underwater, having the spirits have their own evil ways.  
  
Lavitz kept his mouth and eyes closed as the ghost and spirits prod at his body and face, trying to take him over and getting fee. He struggled as something hot went along his back, kicking his legs and moving his arms about under the hold he tried to breath...but...soon the air was gone and he went under the water's darkness.  
  
: Current place:  
  
Ladir ran forward and jumped down a black hole, flying slightly as the dragoons turned to them and floated with him, carrying the girls and the people who couldn't fly.  
  
They landed softly; without noise on a black platform, others stared at the water, while some stared at the enormous figure holding its hand beneath the water. Ladir stared at the water where the hand was placed and saw numerous fighting about and moaning about a body. He growled and flew up to where Raoul, the figure, was laughing. He powered up and magic force and threw it at him.  
  
"Gleaming Shadows!!" he yelled out, and Raoul screamed out in pain, as his grip on the person below let go and he flew to the other side of the abyss.  
  
Ladir looked at the water, and floated above it carefully searching for signs of Lavitz.  
  
Lavitz's body floated down to the bottom as ghosts in the water swirled all around him, talking to each of themselves. The soul of a little girl swam up and placed a pale white hand on his forehead and smiled. 'He's sweet...' she minded the others, who wanted his body.  
  
'NO! I want his body now!' one shouted into mind.  
  
Shaking her head, she glowed a bright blue colour as a light for someone to find him. Ladir noticed it, and glowed as well, diving down into the water, into the souls of the dead and finally seeing Lavitz. He grabbed him under the arms and lifted him as quick as he could to the surface, and over to a platform near the dragoons.  
  
He laid Lavitz's pale form on the floor and check for a pulse, and then began pushing down on his chest where his heart was. "Come on, don't die now!" Ladir muttered, over until he stopped and checked the pulse again. Nothing. Again he did the thing over and over, until Lavitz, suddenly opened his eyes and rolled over coughing up water.  
  
"Thank Soa..." Ladir sighed and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Hey...you okay?" he asked. Lavitz looked over at him with a pained look. "Yeah..." he murmured.  
  
Sitting up, Ladir looked over at the group and raised his hands. 'Spirit of Wind and water...place the seal of protection on them and make them wait up above!' he chanted as a barrier of water went around the dragoons and sending them up.  
  
"What did you do?" Hiecaro asked, as he being the only one beside Ladir and Lavitz who didn't leave.  
  
"They could get in the way..." Ladir replied.  
  
Lavitz and Hiecaro nodded, then stared at Raoul who was screeching still, made their ears hurt a lot.  
  
"Damn banshee..." Hiecaro mumbled, and turned a silvery colour. Lavitz didn't move, but just stared at the far right all at Anya's form. 'While they fight, I'll get her loose' he thought to himself. Ladir and Hiecaro flew forward, attacking Raoul.  
  
Lavitz turned dragoon and flew up to where Anya was. He looked at her besheveled form and a tear ran down his cheek. Ignoring it, he flew close to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, but instead of him trying to get her free, an electric shock went through his body.  
  
"AHH...!" he gritting his teeth and fell back to the ground. Electric blue lines on his body. The water around him grew a little higher now, the souls and spirits surrounding the one platform. He was unconscious, and Ladir and Hiecaro couldn't do anything.  
  
: Mind of Lavitz:  
  
His blond hair flowed in the semi wind that made its way all over, his skin turning cold to its shivering coldness. Opening his eyes, Lavitz stared at a white, but barren place; no people no land, just...pure white around him. But, one thing caught his eye...a blue figure, crouching on the ground with its knees put up against its forehead, crying.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked the figure. Shaking its head, blue hair fell to the floor, and swirled in the wind. "Anya...this is your real soul...please, you have to get up and come with me..." he whispered, fog appearing from when he spoke. It WAS cold.  
  
"Anya...listen to me...we have to go..."  
  
"Don't talk..." the spirit whispered and stood up, walking over to him and placing her head on his chest. Lavitz wrapped his arms around her spiritual body, careful not to go through her. She sighed and did the same around his neck. "You need to leave...by yourself..." she whispered.  
  
Lavitz looked down. "Not without you...Ladir and Hiecaro are fighting Raoul right now...we can get you back Anya...don't...you can leave us...you can't leave me..." he whispered.  
  
"Lavitz..." she mumbled and caressed his cold cheek with her own soft hand. He put his hand over it and closed his eyes, "Your...warm..." he said, sighing a bit.  
  
"I can make my body physical in this world as well...please...just leave me here, I cause too much trouble..." she put her arms back around his neck and leaned up to his face and placed a kiss on his lips. Lavitz returned, by deeping the kiss and cupping a hand on her cheek; caressing it slowly.  
  
Anya opened her eyes and pulled away from him and putting her hands on his arms. "Go back...now..."she whispered into his ear and moved backward and sitting back on the ground silent.  
  
Lavitz put his arm out and stopped her. "I'm not letting you die like this...Anya you are no trouble to us, if you leave, the whole world will die..." he grasped her in a hug. "You don't have to worry...please Anya...please..." he begged, tears starting to form in his eyes.  
  
Anya looked up at him and smiled sadly. "You...stubborn man...alright...I'll do it...i trust you..." she glowed a different colour of gold and disappeared, Lavitz falling to the ground.  
  
: Reality:  
  
"Hey! Wake up Dammit!" Hiecaro shook his shoulders, trying to wake Lavitz up.  
  
Anya's body above glowed the same colour it had in his mind, and she opened her eyes to see an unconscious Raoul, and an unconscious Lavitz. She glowed brighter and broke the chains, floating down to where Hiecaro was trying to wake her love. She looked at the two men she didn't know and smiled.  
  
"Lavitz? Wake up..." she whispered into Lavitz's ear, and soon his eyes opened slowly and looking up at the three people. "Come on, we have to go now!" Hiecaro said, getting up and running over to the entrance that appeared.  
  
The others nodded and began to fly to the entrance, when suddenly; Ladir stopped and stared straight ahead. His eyes were turned back to normal, and they were frightened. "Juria...NO!!" He flew forward, almost knocking Lavitz, Anya and Hiecaro out of the air. The three stared at him and flew fast as well.  
  
No one knew...why he was acting strange.  
  
Well, everyone...there ay have it. Anya is better, Fifi can slap her around...and now, Ladir has gone insane over something with Juria...hmmm. REVEIWS PLEASE!!! 


	22. Torn Between Love and Hate

Hey everyone! Sorry about the slow update on chappie 21, I had it done 2 days ago...hehe. OKAY, now, here's chapter 22!   
  
Chapter 22: Torn between Love and Hate  
  
Ladir flew through the trees, not minding the bushes that whipped their leaves and sticks in his face. 'Juria!!' his mind raced as he saw the hospitable come into view. 'She can't be...!' he speed faster and landed, running into the place with speed and toward a room where people were petrified with fear. He ran into the room, stopping with a gasp.  
  
There he was, the man who was a henchman of Raoul, holding Juria above the floor, her eyes staring off into space and her body glowing different colours.  
  
"Let HER GO Gitaia!" Ladir yelled, his eyes becoming cat like.  
  
"Ah, Ladir...just the man I wanted to see...you see, Raoul wants you back on the team, he saw your power and wanted to have someone like you join...so unless you don't...little guardian Juria is going for a soul fall...hehe..." Gitaia muttered holding Juria higher above the ground, choking her.  
  
"Stop it!" Ladir hissed, taking one step forward.  
  
"She's your only weakness besides Raoul, hehe..." the man whispered and threw Juria onto the ground, her gasping for air as she convulsed.  
  
Ladir ran over to her and glared hotly at Gitaia. His eyes still had the same evil look in them...and they seemed to have a glowing power about them as well. The man Gitaia smiled evilly and held out his hand, "Come on...if you re-join, I'll save you're..."  
  
Before Gitaia could finish the question, Dart and Naomi burst into the door. Dart holding his weapon up, in dragoon form, and Naomi with a pissed off face. "Leave him alone you freak of nature!" Naomi yelled out, taking out her weapon.  
  
Ladir looked at them and yelled. "Get out of here NOW!" he told them, his eyes going over in a shine then back to normal. Naomi looked at him, then back at Gitaia. "Ladir...you can't fight him alone..." she whispered.  
  
Gitaia looked at Naomi then at Ladir. "Oh, two timing now are we...hehe, going for younger kids now...bad of you Ladir, what would Juria say if she were alive..." he mumbled, and then smiled.  
  
Ladir's eyes were wide and staring down at Juria's pale face and distant eyes. "W-what..." he whispered, barely audible. 'No...She can't be dead!' he shook her shoulders lightly, only though, her head rolled back.  
  
Naomi stared, her face paling. Dart growled a curse, and stood staring at the new man with poisonous eyes. "Y-you...you monster!!" he yelled out, raising his sword and flying up to him, casting flame shot. "FLAME SHOT!!" he yelled.  
  
Gitaia raising his hand he cast a fire spell. "Flame Dario..." as flame flew from his hand, and running around Dart, holding him still and making him fly all over. He finished as Dart fell to the floor, burns all on his body and steam rising from it.  
  
Naomi shuddered, and stared up and the now moved in front Gitaia stared at her with a smirk. She tried moving back but he grabbed her shoulders and kept her still. "Aww, where are you going miss? Don't you want to come with me...?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Ladir lowered Juria's cold body and glowed a red colour. "Let her go...or I will not spare you..." he growled, a ball of magic flying just above his hand.  
  
Looking behind him, and grinning insanely, Gitaia held out one hand and little lightning bars flew out, Sending Ladir hanging on a wall, being shocked. "AHH!!" he yelled tightening the grip of his hand on his sword, which then dropped as Ladir fell unconscious, his head lowering and little blue and yellow electric lines running all over his body.  
  
Naomi gasped and began to run to him but was stopped as she got pulled back into a grip. "Let me go! Ladir!!" she cried, tears streaming down her face, trying to get away.  
  
Gitaia smiled, and lowered his face to her whispering into her ear. "You'll be coming with me..." and then ran a hand up and down her arm, then her back. Naomi stared and shivered, mouth gaping. "Y-you...wouldn't..." she mumbled.  
  
Gitaia pushed her closer to him and held her chin up to his lever as he lowered his lips down and went close to hers, then pressing them hard against them. Naomi trying pushing back, punching him hard in the shoulder. "MMH!!!" Naomi tried to stop him, but...stopped moving as she floated in mid air, her eyes going wide as the lights of a field went around her petrifying her body, but not her mind and eyes or head.  
  
"That's better..." he said, moving a hand over her shoulders and to her hair, combing it.  
  
Tears ran down Naomi's eyes and she lowered her face, her golden hair falling over it. "Don't ever LOOK DOWN FROM ME!" Gitaia yelled, forcing her to look up, but was merely thrown back into a wall as somebody with strong arms held Naomi's body in them.  
  
"Naomi...it's alright..." a man's voice said. Naomi opened her eyes and looked up into Hiecaro's as he smiled down at her with sympathetic ones. Then the steel blue eyes going hard and staring at Gitaia's body on the floor, getting up.  
  
"Don't ever touch her like that you bastard!" Hiecaro shouted out, putting Naomi to the ground and right in front of the others who arrived.  
  
Any placed her hands on Naomi's shoulders and muttered words, un-petrifying her body. Naomi just fell back into her, crying with face her hands. Anya pulled her into a sisterly hug and glared at Gitaia who was standing fully up and surging with power.  
  
Ladir's voice entered the room as the others looked at him. "You...will...never live or die with peace..." as his hair went full silver and his eyes totally white. He broke the bonds and speed up to Gitaia and held him above ground, power going through his arms, and sucking the life out of him. "AHHHH!!!!!!!!" the man yelled, his scream piercing everyones souls as it ended and Ladir dropped his body on the floor, white eyes staring straight at it.  
  
Naomi looked up, Hiecaro took one step forward. "Ladir...?" he muttered, his eyes wide.  
  
Ladir's face looked up from the body, his eyes coming back, but his lips moved in a small but normal voice. "Juria is dead..." he whispered, before hitting the floor unconscious.  
  
Hiecaro walked up to him and held him up, then stared at Juria's body. Her face glowed with paleness, and her open eyes showed no response at all. Gitaia had killed her. "No...One of the guardians...Setria..." Hiecaro whispered, then stood up, lifting Ladir as well, and walking into a different room, the people becoming un-petrified again and helping Naomi, Dart and helping Hiecaro with Ladir.  
  
  
  
: That night:  
  
"Go away..." Naomi mumbled, her closed eyes becoming watery with tears. She pulled the blankets closer to her shivering body. "Dun'...just go away...mom...help..." her past nightmares had come again...from when she was a little girl; tormenting her.  
  
A soft hand went on her forehead, and pushed some hair from her burning face. Hiecaro placed the other on her shoulder, shaking it slightly. "Naomi...wake up..." he whispered.  
  
With a gasp, Naomi sat up in bed, her golden hair reflecting in the light, and her breathing rapid. "Are you alright?" he asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. Naomi shrugged it off and wrapped her arms around herself. "Leave me alone..." she whispered.  
  
Hiecaro looked at her with wide eyes. He placed a hand on her forehead and frowned. "You're sick...lie back down...Naomi..." he told her in a calm voice and pushing her back down on the bed.  
  
"Don't...let me go!" she struggled, using a weak voice. Knowing the fever came from the petrifactions magic, Hiecaro knew Delirium and a fever was in store, as well as nightmares. Naomi went down on her bed crying and rolled on her side shivering.  
  
Hiecaro placed the covers back over and continued combing his hand through her hair. "It's alright...that guy is not here anymore, he's gone Naomi, he gone..." he smiled as the distressed girl soon went into a comfortable sleep finally without any nightmares. 'Poor girl...something like must have happened during the past...that made her barrier crack...' his mind went through different things as Hiecaro soon nodded off into a sleep in the chair beside the bed.  
  
Ooh...looks like Hiecaro cares for somebody besides his buddy Ladir. Hmm, another romance maybe...I'll think about it. Now...how's about I start working on DM okay? Please review. 


	23. To Deningrad!

Ok guys! Here...is chappie 23 of.OAW! I just can't get enough ideas can i...sigh...   
  
Chapter 23: To Deningrad!!  
  
Ladir stared at the ceiling in total silence; the only sound was of the morning birds outside his window. His eyes showed no emotions, and he seemed like an alive zombie with no heart.  
  
His throat and body hurt, as did his head. Ladir frowned as the image of Gitaia holding the dead Juria flowed through his mind like wild fire. It made him want to yell out, but as he held his head in pain, and as fresh tears fell from his eyes onto his cheeks, he could not speak.  
  
'I...can't BELIEVE THIS!' his mind yelled.  
  
His body burned feverishly as he moaned under the pain. 'Make this damned thing go away!' his mind cried out, even though nobody could hear.  
  
"Ladir? Hey hun...how are you doing...?" a lady asked, coming beside him and putting a hand to his forehead. "Still you have a fever..." she whispered, and put a hand by his neck and pushing down. "And your voice box seems to have not healed yet..." she sighed and went to the cupboard and brung out a needle and a small blue bottle.  
  
His body tensed as the fever raged on, sweat falling down his forehead and making him burn. The lady went beside him and flipped his hand over so it showed the top of his wrist, then she placed the tip of the needle into the liquid, bringing it out and clicking it. "Lie still Ladir..."  
  
She put the needle into his skin, him pulling in a fast breath and groaning. "There...that should help you a bit...get some more rest hun..." she whispered into his ear, and place a cold wet cloth on his forehead, Ladir sighing to the coldness.  
  
The nurse left the room, but not before shutting the blinds and closing the door behind her, leaving Ladir in slight darkness.  
  
: Outside in another room where Dart was:  
  
"What happened?" Lavitz asked, looking at Dart with serious eyes.  
  
Dart shook his head. "I don't really know, but it seems...that lady Juria is dead." Dart mumbled with a slight grim tone in his voice.  
  
Behind Lavitz and the others, Setria's eyes widened, as did Lodis's. "She...she can't be!!" she yelled, backing up into Albert, who placed his hands on her shoulders comforting her.  
  
Dart stared at the bed sheets. "We couldn't do nothing Setria...we tried...but we couldn't!" his voice becoming serious. "Also, you have lost somebody...but one person we now know has also lost something...something deeper then these people called Guardians. He's lost love."  
  
Setria lowered her eyes, tears forming in them. "What...is going to happen now then...if she isn't alive anymore...what's going to happen?" she whispered, barely audible.  
  
"We'll go to Deningrad...just as planned..." a voice said from behind them. Hiecaro stood there, with arms folded and Naomi by his side with a glint in her eyes. Lodis frowned and stared at Setria then back at Hiecaro. "Don't you ever give some people time?" he hissed.  
  
"Too much time makes your heart grow weak, and you can never let go of what has already happened...let that be a lesion..." he whispered and left the room, Naomi staying and walking over to Setria and placing a hand on her shoulder and nodding.  
  
Her eyes shined and she smiled with a grin. "Yah! Let's go!" Setria said, and Dart got out of the bed.  
  
: In the waiting room:  
  
As everyone walked into the room they say Hiecaro leaning against the wall thinking and a very pale Ladir with his hands clasped together and his elbows on his knees with his head against them, as if he were sleeping. "Are you two ready to leave?" Albert asked as they reached just before the door.  
  
Hiecaro nodded, Ladir just stood up and walked out. Shana, being observant casted a glance at Hiecaro. He only looked back and left. "Something's wrong with those two young men..." Haschel murmured, Meru and Albert nodding.  
  
"You should know...Ladir might not be responsive to anyone during the past few days because of his voice and mind..." the nurse's voice said from behind them, the Dragoons nodded and then left.  
  
: Evergreen Forest:  
  
The Dragoons had just finished ending a battle with the wolf Kamuy, Teo ran to the wolf's side. "No...Kamuy!" he cried, pressing his face against the fur. Shana swallowed hard and walked up to Kamuy despite Dart's protests and placed her DS on Kamuy's fur. It glowed, and soon the big wolf was transformed back into the little wolf he used to be. Teo's eyes lit up.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!!!" he said with happiness in his voice. "Teo, come on, your family is worried..." said one of the mercenaries that planned to kill Kamuy but stopped as the dragoons came by. Teo ran around Kamuy and ran after the mercenary with the little wolf behind him.  
  
"That was nice of you Shana..." Albert said and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you not tired?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nope, I'll be fine Albert...don't you worry over me..." Shana laughed and began walking behind Dart and Rose.  
  
: Left side of the forest:  
  
"Umm...Dart?" Meru's little voice peeped from behind the red-eyed dragoon. Dart turned. "What is it Meru?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, I have to go somewhere's...I'll be back though! I'll meet you at Deningrad ok! Bye!!" she then ran off. Rose then moved back where Meru was last, and began following. "I just remembered, I need to be somewhere...I'll be back as well."  
  
"O-ok..." Dart mumbled. "Come on guys, let's go to Deningrad!" Haschel said from where he stood. "I'm cold here!" Everyone nodded and began to follow Dart again.  
  
  
  
"Lavitz?" Anya asked the man beside her. "Do you think...Raoul will be back...?" she whispered, not wanting to erupt the others.  
  
Lavitz looked at her with a small smile on his face and wrapped an arm around her, "Don't worry...I'll keep you safe, even though I wasn't able to before...i will now..." he told her and brung her close. Anya smiled inwardly, and snuggled up against him as they continued walking with the others and the Dragoons.  
  
: Deningrad:  
  
"WOW!" Naomi sprung forward and stared at the ice structures and all the houses, including the huge Crystal Palace. "Its so...AWSOME!!!" she yelled jumping around like a 5 year old.  
  
Lodis rolled his eyes and began to walk off to the weapon shop, Setria, Naomi, Anya and Hiecaro right behind him. The others just stared and then walked on toward the Cathedral where a bishop was busy telling some people about the story of the Divine Tree.  
  
"Hey, what is this tree about?" Haschel, being one to ask question from past times asked.  
  
The bishop started to tell his whole story again. Seemly fine about doing it.  
  
: Weapon's Shop:  
  
"Aghh! This is too small..." Lodis grumbled, stomping his foot and walking over to another set of swords and other weapons. Setria shook her head, "He's gotten more annoyed hasn't he...?"She questioned everyone, and they nodded. "He's stubborn if that's what you're saying..." Hiecaro muttered before walking out of the room into another part of the shop.  
  
Naomi looked after him and sighed, walking out of the shop into the streets. Anya followed her and placed an arm on her shoulder stopping her. "What's wrong?" she asked, concern filling her voice.  
  
Naomi turned around and had a desperate face on. "How can you tell if your in love?!?" she asked suddenly going red, and lowering her face. Anya grimaced and then smiled unsurely, "I guess...it just appears sometimes, and you don't know...if you do. That's what happened between Lavitz and me...we meet, he saves me, we share our first kiss..." she stopped when she noticed Naomi looking at her and blinking as if really listening.  
  
"Ah, you're not ready for love yet Naomi! Wait a little longer till the person you think you're in love with shows some love for YOU...you don't want to be hurt."  
  
Naomi nodded sullenly and walked off, whispering about silent types and peoples with attitude and bad references. Anya just giggled and walked over to the library.  
  
  
  
: Cathedral:  
  
"And where do we find the library owner?" Dart asked, his voice growing with concern. The bishop laughed and pointed over to the corner. "He's right there young man..." he smiled and walked off leaving the group with a very, VERY old man in mid 70's looking at them with a piercing gaze.  
  
"Alright, if you want to go and find out some things about the Dragon Campaign, its best you follow me...Young people, don't know what to do with ye lives..." the man snorted and began walking out of the building and onto the street toward the library.  
  
Lavitz leaned in and whispered to Albert. "He's worse then dad, look at him with his stubbornness of an old man..." he whispered into Albert's ear. Albert looked at Lavitz and chuckled, the getting a gaze from the man walking in front of them. The two of them blinked and then laughed outloud, earning stares from people all around except for the Dragoon group.  
  
"You guys sure are loosening up! Right Al!" Meru's voice piped up and she swung her arms across both the men's shoulders and hung from them, they carrying her. Lavitz shook his head, and smiled "Welcome back Meru...." he said. Albert blushed then looked away seeing Meru was eyeing something other then his face...his...  
  
"MERU! Let me go this instant!" Albert yelled, running away from the girl who was desperately trying to grab his cape. "Aww your no fun!!!! ALLLLL! PLEASE!!!!!!" she cried, jumping up and down and in circles, and finally stopping right beside Ladir and looking at him in the eyes.  
  
"Can you help me?" she asked the man who stared straight ahead. Shana looked at Meru and grabbed her around the arm and dragged her over to the doors running in and moving over to the large statue. "Meru, I think you should be careful around him when he's in a bad mood...he's not himself, and he hasn't talked at all, just leave him be okay?" she whispered out of earshot of the others. Meru nodded and said a quiet sorry and ran up the stairs looking for a book to read.  
  
Shana, Haschel, Lavitz, Ladir, Dart and Albert did the same, going into different places to read the different types of books on the Dragon campaign.  
  
  
  
So...there ya have it. Chappie 23, finally. Sup ya all who like this story! Now...after this chap, I like to say, I'm gonna be updating all my other stories...and I'll be taking of Insanity re-written, tis dumb. OKAY! Most of, be ready for an update with...AROUDN DA WORLD SOON! 


	24. Golden Light of Promise

Hey everyone! Bet you're wondering what took me so long to type up this chappie of OAW! ^^ VERY LONG! Hehhe. Well, lets just say I got into ORG fics and starting typing up stuff like that, it got interesting. Now, here is the long awaited chappie of OAW! YAY!   
  
Chapter 24: Golden Light of Promise  
  
Anya walked outside of the library and sighed, looking up at the blue sky. "I feel something is going to happen soon..." she whispered. She pushed away some of her hair out of her face and sighed once more. After walking for what seemed like minutes, she stopped at the entrance of Deningrad to see Rose with two young ladies walk inside. She walked over to Rose.  
  
"Hi Rose, you're back I see. Who're they?" she asked.  
  
Rose introduced the two girls as Sister Leuanna and Sister Setie, two of the scared sisters of Deningrad. Leuanna smiled and looked blindly at Anya, "You have the soul of an angel...I see it is filled with happiness and love..." she smiled.  
  
Anya blushed and looked down at the ground. "Um, how did you know?" Anya asked, casting a confused look at the two.  
  
Setie smiled, "Sister Leuanna has the ability to see into other peoples souls! Since she was blinded by a fire, she has been given this ability!" she giggled. Leuanna smiled and patted Setie's head.  
  
Rose looked over to see Dart n' everyone come toward them, Shana smiling over at the four people. "HEY! Rose your back!" she smiled. Leuanna looked at Dart and frowned, "You have had some changes in your body recently have you not?" she asked. Dart blinked and shrugged, "What do you mean?"  
  
Rose nodded over to the Inn and all of them entered the Inn except for Lodis, Setria, Naomi, Anya, Lavitz, and Meru.   
  
Lodis sat on the top of a building leaning on his sword and staring, "We've come a long way in this journey haven't we..." he mumbled, looking over at Setria and Naomi.  
  
The two girls nodded and looked around them at the town, seeing Meru slowly but stealthily running along the walls, Anya and Lavitz walking hand in hand looking around the town and talking. Naomi giggled and pointed down at Meru; "She's spying again!" she giggled louder.  
  
Setria looked down and started giggling herself. "Lets not say anything, I wanna see what happens!" she said, crouching down beside Lodis who was staring at the two with a grin, stared intently at Anya, Lavitz and Meru.  
  
Naomi snickered and lowered herself too, soon the three on the ground were being watched by the three up top.  
  
"Lavitz...can I ask something?" Anya asked, sitting down on the steps of the Deningrad castle.  
  
Looking over he nodded, "Sure. Ask away!" he chuckled. Anya began, "Do you feel like something is approaching soon?"  
  
Lavitz blinked and looked up at the sky, "Now that you mention it...my dragoon spirit was resonating but I didn't say anything to anyone. I think you may be.Oh my...soa..." he gasped, staring straight ahead at something in the sky.  
  
Anya looked at what he was looking at. A huge gigantic dragon. Anya gasped and threw her arm in front of Lavitz knocking both of them down. Lavitz watched as if swooped over them and then over the castle. It came back down and almost touched Anya but Lavitz hid her under him, his shoulder getting burned by the dragon's skin slightly as it past and left, flying through the clouds.  
  
"L-Lavitz...are you okay?" Anya asked from beneath him. Lavitz grinned and sat up. He nodded making Anya sigh in relief, Meru who was not to far from them stared up at the sky with a grim look, "Oh no..."  
  
Setria was pale in the face and staring. "That...That thing was HUGE!" she muttered loudly, Lodis nodded as did Naomi.  
  
After everyone got together they all went to the castle. Anya was still a bit pale, as everyone walked up the whole staircase. She lightly clung to Lavitz's arm, who was looking down at her with a worried look. Naomi took Anya's other hand and held it like a sister, while Anya thanked her.  
  
After finding out they had to go to the forest of the Winglies, Shana walked off into the right direction and into a big room with a glowing energy ball over it; she kneeled down and looked like she was praying.  
  
Miranda, the new woman and also the first sacred sister watched as Anya stopped and looked behind her. "Dart? Where's Shana?" she asked, Dart quickly turning around and gasping, running up the stairs looking for Shana.  
  
They found her awake and looking at the strange ball. Miranda explained that it was a place the winglies had used in old times, Shana grabbed her head right after crying out, "I...I Can't feel...it...it's gone..." she whispered out, falling to the ground as the White-Silver Dragoon Spirit rose from her and landed in Miranda's hand.  
  
Miranda gasped, "What is this? Hey, what am I suppose to do with this?" she muttered.   
  
Soon after everyone had left to the forest of the winglies, leaving Shana in the care of the Queen of Deningrad, Queen Theresa. They had set up camp, as Anya, Naomi and Hiecaro set out to find some firewood while Dart and Haschel went hunting for more food then Fruits from the Queen.  
  
Lavitz sighed heavily as he took off the part of burned armor and fixed his shoulder. "Damn, that thing burned..." he muttered while wrapping it up. Looking over Miranda smiled, "Hey. You want me to heal that for you?" she asked, crossing his arms and looking down at him.  
  
Chuckling, Lavitz denied. "Ah, I'm fine." He Smiled and continued wrapping. Miranda narrowed her eyes and kneeled in front of his, placing the Dragoon Stone over his shoulder, Lavitz blinked and tried pushing her back, turning slightly red. "Its ok, I don't ne-AHG!" Miranda accidentally fell onto him, her face just inches from his.  
  
Lavitz's Dragoon Stone resonated just as Miranda's did. Blinking uncontrollably, the Knight blushed a bright red, red enough to see in the dark. This was just when the other girls of the group walked into the clearing. Meru and Setria gasped, while Rose stared down at the two.  
  
Lavitz held up his hands and let out a small protest, "It doesn't mean anything! I SWEAR!" he gasped, turning even redder.  
  
Miranda blushed and stood up, walking away while Meru and Setria sat in front of Lavitz, part of his shirt down. "So...how far didja get huh?" Meru asked, her voice full of curiosity. Frowning, Setria punched Lavitz in the arm, "Tell us what happened Damnit!" she hissed.  
  
Lowering his head Lavitz shook furiously. "How the hell should I know! Nothing fricking happened, got it!" he yelled, standing up and putting the rest of his shirt back on along with the armor. "Listen, what you saw meant nothing, nothing at all! She just wanted to heal the burn I got from the Divine Dragon, alright...!" he growled down at the two stunned girls, just soon after her stomped off.  
  
"You think we made him mad...?" Meru asked.  
  
Giggling, Setria smiled, "Yup! We sure did!"  
  
Anya and Naomi watched as Hiecaro jumped from tree to tree looking around for more wood, the two girls holding as much as they could. "Hey, Hiecaro! How long is it gonna take!" Naomi shouted up to him, Anya added, "We already have enough firewood!"  
  
He frowned and nodded off to the right, the two girls looking over there.  
  
There stood Ladir, his hair floating as his whole body glowed a golden colour. Anya and Naomi whispered, "I think...he's trying to resolve something..." Anya said. Naomi blinked confused, while Hiecaro smiled, 'Finally getting to the bottom of the Promise Spirit eh...?' he thought.   
  
OKAY OKAY! There, chapter 24! YAY! WOOT! *Does a dance while shaking off the dust off the book * Ahem, anyway I hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I liked typing it, and finally. Please, review! ^^ THANK YOU!  
  
Torii Glyde 


End file.
